Empire Interrupted
by Cole Pascal
Summary: Harry Potter defeated his archrival and has disappeared into the centuries, immortal, his descendents ascending the throne he's left vacant. What will happen when his line of Imperial descendants is interrupted by assassinations and intrigue?
1. Onceupdated

Logan awoke and smiled at the young girl in his bed. She was barely twelve though she looked even younger. He shook her arm and she awoke, yawned, then asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Few more hours. You go on and get ready."

She nodded and slid out of the bed. A dozen minutes later, Logan got out and waited at the restroom door. She came out a few minutes later and went to get dressed. When Logan was done, he came out and said, "I'm going to be glad when the 'droids finish your quarters."

She smirked and said, "I'm not the one who snores."

"No. you just drool and kick the covers off. Make breakfast. I'm going to make sure the 'droids are on course."

She nodded and wandered to the small galley off the sickbay. The ship Logan had bought to leave Earth had been one of the most expensive with its ten 'droids included but it had had only one room they had ended up sharing.

Logan settled into the left chair at the drive console and nodded at the small droid plugged into the console. "How's it going?"

The reply showed up on the HUD and Logan nodded then said, "Alert me when we come within their hailing distance."

Logan walked back and sat down to eat with his latest student. Under his shirt, a locket, almost as old as he held an image of his wife and a rotating image of his children in the opposite side. "Sorry, what Hinata?"

She repeated herself. "What are we working on today?"

"Accelerated mathematics and Seals. Hand me the salt."

She pushed it forward he sprinkled it on his meal then finished it quickly and went to see how the 'droids were doing converting some of the cargo hold to a bedroom.

When he was done there, he walked back and found Hinata forming Seals with her hands. In moments, she was no long where she had been and was now standing on the ceiling, smiling at Logan.

He shook his head and did the same Seals. "Are you ready? We'll do this upside down until you fall."

"You'll fall first."

"As you say," he murmured then did Seals faster than she could see. A beam of red light erupted from his hands and slammed into her, knocking her to the deck below her.

She moaned then stood, rubbing her backside as Logan dropped from the ceiling, his body turning to a globe of fire then shifting back as he landed upright, kneeling.

"Still slow, Hinata. First comes," he was interrupted by the voice of one of the 'droids coming through the speaker on the wall. "We're within one hour of hailing distance of Gaea's Eclipse."

"Hinata, lesson three-seventeen on the computer. Hop to."

She scowled and did as ordered.

Logan looked at the planet they were approaching and nodded. He had been off Earth before but this was the first time he had ever left for so short a time.

"This is the Hermione, requesting docking permission."

"This is Gaea's Eclipse station, please transmit credentials," Logan did so then heard, "Please remit the thousand credit docking fee, refundable on first ore purchase or in repayment for supplies. Processing... granted."

Logan sat down to pilot the luxury freighter down.

Their hatch cracked open then the smell of the planet invaded the ship. Hinata started to rush off the ship but was stopped when a large man filled the hatch. Her fingers came up in a mock-gun look, though she aimed them at the ceiling with a martial arts flair to her footing. Logan just smiled and walked forward then was drawn into an immense bear hug as the burly man laughed and said, "It's good to see you again, old man."

Logan laughed then said, "Hinata, this is one of my old students."

She looked between the man who looked to be in his forties then to her teacher that looked barely older than twenty and raised an eyebrow. Logan patted Hinata's head and said, "Go change into your uniform."

She did as ordered and Logan cast a spell on his own clothing. The utility suit he had been wearing was replaced by a loose gray robe over a gray shirt and charcoal leather trousers with thick leathery boots on his feet. "Cort, is this planet good for her midlevels?"

"It's perfect. My tavern is just down the road. It's called, surprisingly, Cort's Bar." His face twisted with wry amusement.

Logan nodded and replied, "We'll meet you there in a bit then."

Cort walked off just as Hinata returned, pulling her robe into place and doing up the buttons. She looked around and asked, "Where's the man?"

"We're meeting him at his business."

Her eyes widened then pointed at his side. "You've got a gun."

He nodded. "Yes, I do. This planet is a new colony. Now, come along."

She nodded and stepped off the ship then breathed in deeply. They had only been on the ship for two weeks but she had felt like she had been trapped off and on. As they walked along, four men began offloading their cargo of supplies for the colony.

As they walked along, she began to skip and Logan smiled then looked up and watched some of the others in the colony doing their own things. Surprisingly even now people were washing their clothes by hand and the like.

They found them outside the bar and they walked in. Cort brought them two bowls of thick stew and sat down with them, then began speaking in a language Hinata didn't understand.

Logan replied in the same language and they chatted back and forth in it until Hinata said, "I'm done. Do you have any Slurt?"

Cort raised his arm and a young girl came over. She collected the empty bowls as Cort told her, "Bring over two ales and a Slurt, please."

She nodded and walked off then came back with the drinks. Cort looked around then reached into his jacket and took out a bottle. "Some firewhiskey, Old Man?"

Logan smiled. "Aye." He waved his hand over the two ales and the fluid inside disappeared. Cort poured approximately one hundred milliliters in the mugs and the two went back to talking.

Cort pulled Logan into another bear hug and the two parted. As they ambled out onto the stone walkway, Hinata asked, "What were you talking about?"

"Old times. Now, we need to outfit you."

"Outfit?" she queried, looking down at her clothing. "But this is what you said I would be wearing."

"Weapons, not clothing. It's time for you to pick up a real blade."

"Oh." Her voice was filled with excitement.

They walked to another building and went inside. There were dozens of weapons covering the wall. Gaea's Eclipse sounded like a safe planet but it wasn't. The animals of the planet had an aversion to the colonists so the villages were like small armories.

As she looked at the short swords and long knives, Logan studied the more expensive weapons until he saw four grips on the wall. His eyes widened and he said, "I'd like to see those sabers." The man looked up from the gun he had been reassembling then said, "Sabers? What-" his eyes widened as he realized Logan knew what the items on the wall were.

"Sir, are you sure--" Logan made the man's mouth drop as he raised his hand and one of the small handles rocketed towards him, igniting, sending a violet phosphorescent blade a metre long out of it. He swung it expertly and said, "Am I sure I can handle it? Yeah."

The salesman closed his mouth, then nodded and said, "I also have some color gems and three mod units but I don't know how to install them." Logan looked those over as Hinata tried to look at the blades and her teacher at the same time. She had never seen the type of saber he was holding before.

When they left, Logan had the saber hanging off his belt next to his gun and a pack of throwing knives. He had more weapons secreted around his body also.

Hinata fingered the new pack of throwing knives and shurikens as they walked to their next stop, the main hall of commerce. Logan had to finalize the deal of the equipment he had brought in, mostly luxury items like Terran Silks and candy though he had also brought in portable mining equipment and other needed items.

Inside, the leader of the planet greeted them like old friends and said, "Mister Smith, thank you for coming so quickly. With you here, we can begin the auction."

Logan nodded and the two watched the auction begin. When it was finally over, while Logan began counting up his profits, Hinata asked, "What is that weapon you got?"

"It's called a lightsaber. I told you about The Force, right?" She nodded. It had been part of her beginning of training orientation though she wouldn't learn about it. Logan was a master of the ability but had long ago pledged never to teach it. He had seen too many people fall to the dark side of the ability. "Well, this is the weapon of Force adepts, the Lightsaber. You're learning Seal magic and I doubt you'll come across many of the users of The Force. It's a dying art form in this corner of the galaxy."

He looked around then said, "Come on. Let's have dinner then we can get a night of sleep before we begin."

They went back to the ship and ate slowly, Logan quizzing her on hand Seals and the few foot Seals she had been trained in.

When they finished, Hinata went to sleep in her just finished quarters while Logan knelt on the floor in the middle of the now mostly empty cargo hold, the lightsaber and his sidearm on the floor in front of him and a small pool of silver light in the deck behind him.

When light began shining into the cargo bay the next morning, the pool of silver light began to disappear as the 'droids inside the ship began preparing to lock down the ship for the time they would be gone. One 'droid that had not done any work activated, surveyed Logan then stood waiting. Bipedal with a mostly symmetrical design, it resembled a human more than most 'droids did. On it's 'thighs' were twin ion cannons. Though they would destroy a 'droid easily enough, they would only stun humans, getting through any form of technical shield.

When Logan stood, the 'droid spoke. "Unit designated HK One-Eight-Seven is ready for service. All subroutines in proper order. Processors at low capacity. Ready for mission parameters."

"State design specifications," Logan asked. The 'droid had been part of the freighter's complement, a guard/battle 'droid.

"HK One-Eight-Seven; design specifications; Hunter Killer protocol 'droid. Main purposes; diplomat protection, security, executive protection, assassination, protocol, and defense analyzation."

Logan nodded. The HK series were expensive. It alone had been a third of the price of the freighter. "Mission parameters are to follow my orders. At all times you will follow us. You will stand night duty when we're sleeping." He rattled off a few more directives until Hinata came in, her face flushed with excitement as she told him breakfast was ready.

They ate quickly then walked out of the ship, this time followed by the 'droid, moving slowly. Unlike the day before, those that recognized them from the auction bowed or made some sort of benediction while others moved out of the way, the 'droid's obvious expensiveness and its weapons enough to scare them out of the way.

Logan told Hinata to wait outside then walked into Cort's Bar. He nodded at some of the people who greeted him then walked into Cort's office. Inside, he received a large package. A blade he had sent ahead when he had taken Hinata on as a student. Cort ran his fingers over the hilt then nodded and turned away. Logan cut his hand and watched his own blood drip down down his hand and fingers then drop onto the symbols cut on the tsuba. The blade flashed silver and it began to hum with power. The soul trapped inside it howled then was quieted when the scabbard was slid back on. He shuddered then sighed. Bringing the soul with him was not his favorite deal.

When we walked back out, Logan pulled two grapples from HK's back then strapped the blade in place, it's angle vertical but able to swivel so he could draw the blade if need be.

As they walked, Hinata studied the blade then looked away. Logan was wearing a backpack. She was surprised she hadn't recognized it until now. It seemed to fade into the tunic and trousers he was wearing, the cloak off and tied around his waist.

She jogged up to him and asked, "What's in your bag?"

"Food. What's that over there?"

Hinata looked the plant over then said, "It's a Silver Cyan."

"And what are those useful for?"

"The leaves are used for healing agents, their roots have a naturally digestible form of caffeine, the flower petals are used in perfumes, and the stamens are used in pharmaceuticals. Aren't pharmaceuticals and healing agents the same thing?"

"Pharmaceuticals was used as an euphemism. They're used in recreational drugs."

"Oh," she nodded then drew one of her blades and severed half a dozen leaves and placed them in a small pouch on her waist then put another in her mouth. The leaves had small amounts of caffeine also.

They continued looking for certain plants and trees and when she got them right, she collected samples. The ones she misidentified, Logan had her study them again. They would try again the next day.

That night, the two slept, the HK standing over them, its sensors visually interrogating everything that came into view.

Logan stood on the bridge of a warship and grabbed a rail as they were hit by a brace of missiles. He reached down and lifted a lieutenant up who nodded in thanks and handed over a flexible sheet of plastic with data streaming down it then rushed off to get back to his station.

"General Atreides?"

Atreides turned and nodded. "Colonel?"

"The enemy's signaled. They've asked for terms."

"Transmit the normal surrender terms. Send over a clutch of lieutenants. We could use that ship."

The colonel saluted and turned to do the general's orders.

The time shifted and he wasn't a general yet. He was back in the group traveling with Tared Nan, a Jedi and an old friend. The two had 'borrowed' a ship from a Hutt and had flown through the enemy lines, trying to make it back to the Jedi Council.

Time shifted again and this time he stood on another ship, this time at sea on a foreign world far from his home. A young boy rushed up to him with a large mug then took the wheel as he drank from it.

"Paulus?"

Paulus turned and smiled at the woman. "Yes, dear?"

The time shifted again and he was watching fighters battling, attempting to break the lines of his own fighters.

Time shifted again and this time he was standing in front of a council of mostly humans. "I've seen things you people wouldn't believe. Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion. I watched C-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhäuser Gate. I've unleashed the dogs of war under your command for decades and now you're throwing me away because I'm eighty?" He had a hard time keeping a straight face. He shook his head, then pulled his rank off his sleeve and walked away. _It was time for a new beginning anyway,_ he thought.

Logan was shaken awake and Hinata looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Master, are you okay?"

He looked at her for a moment then nodded and said, "Make a fire. Without magic. Or technology."

She nodded and started gathering more sticks up and asked, "What were you dreaming about?"

"The past. Now, show me how to start a fire." He watched her rub two sticks together, blowing lightly on the wood curls she had shaved off earlier. When it was going, she looked around and asked, "Should I use a cleaning spell or can I use that pond?"

He looked at the pond and she saw silvery flecks of light surround his eyes. He nodded. "It's fine. Just keep a knife nearby. And don't use soap."

Hinata nodded and jogged off as Logan began pulling food out of the bag he had been wearing. He pulled the saber off his belt and used it to trim down the side of beef then settled it back in and pulled some potatoes out. He conjured some paper then soaked it in water he summoned from the pond and wrapped the wet paper around the potatoes, pushing them into some coals he separated from the main area of the fire.

When Hinata came back, Logan was just pulling the strips of meat off the fire. She was sqeezing the water out of her hair as he pulled the potatoes out and they unwrapped themselves in midair. She grinned when he made them dance for a few moments before settling them on the metal plates waiting. As they ate, Hinata looked around the small clearing they had stayed in.

"How come nothing bothered us?"

"Well, HK is over there, but there's a ley line convergence under this clearing. It helps with the magic of the planet and the scrambling of lesser minds."

"Magic of the planet?"

"Each planet has a magic of its own. A planet's magicks are part of its own way of surviving. On Terra, there are approximately fifty different types of magic, so far, the most ever found. This planet, no one knows since there're no inhabitants. Are you done eating?"

She ate the last bit of potato and nodded.

They broke camp and began heading out to continue her lessons.

As they walked along, she continued collecting samples of plants after identifying them while Logan watched the forest. He had felt something that wanted them dead, earlier.

As they walked, he explained more of magic types, glossing over specifics, mostly talking about how they did it.

"Wand magic on Terra consists of twenty different types of wood surrounding a core of forty different types. Seal magic is hand forms matching certain archetypal patterns, as you know. Then there are the lesser forms." He continued talking as they walked along until it was time to eat.

This time he pulled out two large strips of jerky and a water bottle. From the bag he pulled some packets out and said, "Here, add this to the water bottle. It'll make it into orange juice. Drain the bottle then recap it, alright?"

Hinata nodded and they continued walking as she slowly ate the dried meat and drank the juice while Logan sucked on his own jerky.

When she finished off the orange juice, she recapped it and the bottle refilled with water. Hinata handed it back and he placed it in the bag. As they continued walking, she asked, "Will you tell me about the first Emperor now?"

He smiled at her and said, "Alright. What do you know of him already?"

"Just what we learned in school. His bloodless coups worldwide soon had him in charge or people he appointed in charge of areas."

He nodded and said, "Alright, let's start at the beginning. When our first Emperor was young and had defeated an enemy of his--" he was interrupted by his student. She asked, "How do you know this? It's not in any books."

He smiled and said, "Let's just say that my family passed down an oral history. We were quite close to the throne."

He shook his head to stress his neck muscles then, "After he defeated his greatest enemy, he stood looking out at the stars one night. As he watched a comet streak by, his woman came in and hugged him from behind. Just as he was about to suggest something to her, he had a vision. At first, he ignored it then it came again to him. In the background, he was listening to a news station and he told his woman, 'Do you ever get the feeling you're the only one who can save the world?' She thought he was joking since that was what he had done just recently but he shook his head and said, 'I'm serious.' She stared at him then was just as surprised as he when two ghostlike beings appeared to them except instead of being silvery, they were blue. The beings were Merlin and Silvana. Silvana was a witch from after Merlin's time. They told the Emperor-before-he-was that defeating his enemy wasn't his destiny. It was only his test. After that, he spent the next few years meditating on it. Literally. He almost lost his wife but in the end, she understood what he was doing. After meditating for one thousand days, our Emperor made his way to Antarctica and met up with Merlin's shade again.

"From there, he came back, wearing the armor of King Arthur and search of Excalibur. It took him nearly a year but soon he had the sword and from there, he began his quest.

"The day he began his war, his first child was born as he removed the Minister from the British Ministry of Magic. One year later, he had finished bringing Europe into the fold. With the birth if his second child, he had completely brought the witches and wizards of the world into his fold and from there, his campaign began to enfold the Muggle worlds. Almost one million wizards pledged themselves to his mailed fist.

"He sat on the throne of world in Iceland in his palace built on the bones of his enemies. Literally. The few that had to die had their bones used as the supports, visible to remind him that his rule was not an easy one. His throne was an immense crystalline structure of ice charmed so that only the ones who were worthy of the throne could seat themselves upon it. They called it The Frozen Throne of Emperor Maker. A name his wife gave him as she sat upon her own throne next to his. They called it The Throne of Conscious because she acted as his when he let emotion get the better of him.

"Excalibur was always at his side, the immense broadsword and his armor his badges of office."

He stopped and looked off at the setting sun half-hidden by a hillock and smiled sadly. Hinata took the silence as time to ask a question. "Was he really immortal?"

"Yes. He was. Is. No one knows if he's still alive except his descendants."

"Why isn't he on the throne anymore?"

"Does living forever sound awesome to you?"

She thought about it then nodded. "You would be able to do so much."

He shook his head and said, "Living forever becomes tiring after a while. You outlive your children and their children. People come after you wanting to know your secret. Soon you'd decide to change your name and face then disappear into the crowds." his voice was almost choked and he coughed then said, "We're near another Ley convergence. We'll bed down here."

He watched her gather the wood for their fire and continued the conversation she thought over. "Our first Emperor saw the religion forming around him. You saw the predicant in the village. One of the reasons he stepped off the throne and left his family to do what it must was that exact reason. He could see the coming Jihad through the galaxy in his name if he didn't."

Logan shook his head then said, "Climb that tree and hang from that branch." He pointed. "I'll make the fire and cook dinner. Don't let go until I say so."

She nodded then made a steeple with her hands and orange light seemed to form under her feet as she raced towards the tree. Hinata ran up the side and laughed when she caught the branch. She had done it on her first try.

Logan shook his head and grinned. Sometimes he wished he was that young again.

Hinata cocked her head and blew upwards, moving a strand of hair out of the light so she could see Logan's face better. He was still sleeping soundly and Hinata was at the point where she was ready to shake him awake.

Logan opened his eyes, narrowed them, then closed them as he said, "What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep. It's half an hour past sunrise."

"I know this. Have you prepared the meal?"

She nodded and moved away from him. As he stood and stretched, Hinata picked up a plate and held it out for him. He sat down and took the plate then began slowly eating, debating between the two avenues for her study to take. The first would be hard, harder for him than her, or the soft way and possibly diluting her abilities...

He shook his head and stood, the meal complete. A wave of his hand and the plate was cleansed then settled back into the pack of food. "We come to a fork today. I must decide whether to train you as a warrior or a scholar. Either way could prove fatal for you if your path through time needs the other..."

"Why do you choose? It's my life. Why isn't it my choice?" There was no petulance in her voice. Just the question. Searching for knowledge instead of whining.

"Because I've chosen a future for you in the Imperial household."

Hinata's eyes went wide and her hand went to her mouth but didn't hide the squeal of excitement or the deep shining that came to her silver eyes, a genetic marker she wouldn't learn of until she was much older. A bounding leap and she was hugging Logan tightly, her arms around his neck. Logan laughed and peeled her off. "It's not a moment for levity. Sit. I'll be back in a moment."

She nodded and sat down as Logan gave orders to the 'droid then walked off into the forest.

Hinata sat waiting, wondering what it would be like in the Imperial household and what she would do. Her training wasn't what a chambermaid would learn nor a nurse.

When Logan reappeared he motioned for her to damp the remainder of the fire then stood away, waiting for her to finish.

They began walking again, this time the 'droid trailing them a full seven metres.

As was usual, Hinata in her youthful zeal got ahead of Logan but he said nothing about it this time.

It was nearing lunchtime when Hinata screamed and Logan saw her drop into a whipcord stance of battle. Two men came into view and Logan sighed. It was time. He faded from view along with the 'droid, a cloaking field of magic around them.

Hinata looked for her Master then heard his voice in the wind telling her to save herself. There would be no help with this Test of Life.

"Little girl. You look so sweet. I'll have her first."

"I'll have her first, you dirty bastard."

"No you won't," she told them, her voice hiding it's tremulous whine of fear well. "You'll bleed out on the sands of this planet before you touch me."

They both laughed and the closer reached out to grab her. His hand jerked back, the skin flayed open to the bone and arterial blood pumping. He let out an articulated sound of rage then wrapped his hand with a filthy bandanna he had been wearing around his neck.

The second man tried the same and this time Hinata was gone from where she had been, a stump of wood where she had stood. Time slowed for her as she raced from where she had been to behind the first man and a Tiger Claw punch to the spine of between his first lumbar and twelfth thoracic vertebrae.

He screamed in pain as the two vertebrae and the four surrounding it were all shattered. Her next move was a leap onto the second's back. Hinata's blade slashed in and slashed out, the breath escaping his body and making a flute sound as he died.

She stepped away, breathing hard, the red lens of battle had disappeared from her eyes, and she looked at the dead man and his paralyzed partner.

Logan and the 'droid approached. He surveyed the scene for a few seconds then said, "You've killed in battle, when your mind is empty, your body doing as it must. Now you need to make a decision. Can you kill with aforethought?"

Hinata stared at the man below her, mewling like a ravaged child and then looked at her teacher. He said nothing, staring at her calmly.

She dropped to her knees and jabbed the knife into his temple, killing him cleanly. As she stood, Logan spoke in Latin and the blood that had covered her disappeared. She watched him take a few items off the bodies then he dropped a roll of paper with Hiragana on it. The bodies disappeared in a flash of green fire as Logan turned and walked away, saying, "You've taken the first step on the path. Come along."

Hinata walked just behind him in silence, thinking about what she had just done.

When they reached their camp for the night, Logan did everything then sat down on a stump and asked, "Do you continue your path or do you step aside and take a new one?"

Hinata looked at her teacher then said, "I didn't feel anything. How come?"

"Because he would have raped and killed you, given the chance. Morality is flexible. It seeks to fit where it must and doesn't cover like a blanket. I hope you survive to serve the Empire. You'll make a fine addition to the Fremen Corps."

Hinata's eyes went wide at that. The Fremen Corps were the elite guardians of the palace. All female, no one knew where they lived or who they were. On duty, they wore sheer robes of pure white over white bodysuits with green and black scroll work from the arms down the legs.

Logan whispered a spell as she thought about this new aspect.

Hinata could feel a compulsion coming over her as she contemplated this new role in her life. To be of the Fremen meant honor and comfort as well as strife and loss. Even on Terra, a planet of peace, there were those who thought they could rule the Imperium better than the Imperial line.

"You will not be able to speak of this other than to myself or Cort."

"Who is he? Really?"

"A former student and a member of the DA."

"What's that?"

He shrugged. "All in it's own time. Tomorrow we concentrate on killing blows. You were ragged though your cuts were well done. Your strike on the second was exquisite enough. The Fluting Cut is very hard to do. It takes much practice and you need to make sure you've learned the movement so it becomes first nature. Those who know of battle will know with that strike to submit or die."

One year later...

Hinata looked at her hands as she washed them and wondered if the blood would ever come off. Sometimes at night she imagined there was blood still upon them from the day before.

Her thirteenth birthday was less than three days away and she had just slain her eighth person though Logan had killed three times that many that had attacked them, attempting to kill and loot them.

In the distance, she could see the fires of the village they had landed in and she knew that tomorrow they would be there. Hinata dried her hands on her tunic then walked back to where Logan sat, roasting potato-like roots and a small animal somewhat like a rabbit though with a long tail and six legs.

Logan nodded at her then handed her a plate and pushed two roots onto her plate, shaking his hand from the heat of them. A few moments later he pulled some of the meat off and she reached into the food satchel, retrieving a set of shakers. As she covered the meat with salt, Logan ate slowly, watching her through the fringe of his messy hair.

She knew he was watching but didn't say anything. There was nothing to say, truly.

* * *

As they walked into the city, Logan ordered the 'droid to the ship and stretched, wondering if she would pass her final test of Morality. He prayed she would. Destroying those who failed always troubled him the most when it was he who sent them on the course in the first place.

As they walked along, a hush was upon the village and she asked, "Master, what do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know. This place should be—" he was cut off by one of the Imperial priests. The man saw them then rushed towards them and bowed low. Low enough that Hinata wondered if the man's spine was going to break.

"Master... Logan Howlett?"

Logan nodded and Hinata watched as the priest handed her Master a missive printed on paper, make the sign of a true believer, then back away as the people around them watched in surprise. For a priest to act thus to someone else meant that the person was known in the Imperium.

As Hinata watched Logan open the letter, she saw his tanned skin go pale then she saw anger come upon him. As his hands crushed the letter he held, four claws ripped out of his skin on each hand, blood spraying.

His student watched in fascination and a tinge of fear as her Master backhanded a pole, slicing it apart then punched a stone wall, crushing it into dust and leaving four ragged holes from the claws.

Those around them ran off as Hinata absorbed and added the knowledge of the hidden weapons, wondering how they worked and why he had them. She didn't know that long ago Logan had been kidnapped by one of the alien races and genetically experimented on before being sent back to murder the Emperor at the time.

"Go to the ship. Tell the 'droids to prep to return to Terra. GO!"

Hinata did as ordered as Logan made his way to the tavern Cort owned.

Cort was standing behind the bar when Logan walked in. As soon as he saw the man, he poured a tumbler half full of amber liquid and pushed it halfway across the bar. Logan took it up and drained it all at once then gestured for Cort to refill.

"They killed her. They killed the last of the Line of Hermione."

"I know. I'm sorry, Master."


	2. Twiceupdated

Logan stared at the bar, swallowed the last drink then handed Cort the weapons on his belt aside from the saber. He was taking that with him. "I may recall you to Terra."

Cort nodded and watched Logan walk away.

When he walked aboard the freighter, Hinata was sitting at the controls and arguing with the 'droid that acted as pilot. "He told me to prepare to go back to Terra. Now let me power up the systems."

"Do it," Logan told the 'droid.

He turned away and walked to his quarters, locking the hatch.

* * *

Hinata looked at the hatch to Logan's room then continued on to the galley. She ate quickly then walked to the empty cargo bay and began to practice.

When she finished, Hinata went to the bridge and sat in the pilot's seat, watching the stars flash by outside the fluctuating film of hyperspace. Logan hadn't left his quarters since they had left the planet, three weeks ago.

The HK unit stood in the middle of the bridge's far wall, controlling the environmental system. The ship's original system had had a failure and Hinata had pressed it into duty.

As she watched the stars dance and flit, she wondered on what her Master had seen in the letter and why he locked himself away.

* * *

Six ships, large enough to be planets in their own rights, bracketed the home system of humanity, their satellite ships piloted by remote as they protected the home planets. When the cargo ship invaded their territory, it was automatically interrogated then ignored. The IFF signal it transmitted was so secure, the remote that received it was ordered to detonate so that the signal could never be retrieved.

* * *

Hinata watched the fighter explode then gasped as the ship she was on turned and the world ship that had been hidden by the hull was revealed. Its mass was enough to create its own gravity and did so. Soldiers that had to do EVA work could safely walk on the surface without the need of restraints or magnetic boots as long as the ships maintained their spin.

As they flew quickly by, the lights winked in a code she recognized. The immense ship had blinked welcome home in Morse code. Hinata smiled. It may have not been personally for her, but it still felt nice.

As she watched the ship flash by, one of the robots brought in the cup of cocoa she had ordered. As she blew on it to cool it enough to drink, Logan entered the room wearing the green and black of the Imperial battle dress.

Logan was silent, his green eyes bright from tears he had shed off and on during the trip back to the home worlds. He didn't speak to her, just picked up a small black box and spoke into it. Hinata didn't understand the language though she had become used to that. Logan seemed to know more languages than she had even heard of.

"Go to your quarters."

Hinata did as ordered while Logan sat in the pilot's seat and changed the course. As they approached Terra, he sighed. He hadn't expected to return so soon or for such a reason. There had been attempts on their lives before but this was the first time it had worked.

* * *

Fourteen Fremen watched the freighter coming in, a rarity. Very few ships were allowed to fly over the island, much less land. Any who wanted an audience were granted one but to just fly there on their own was something none of the Fremen could remember happening in a decade or more.

Another Fremen approached, this one unhooded, her deep blue eyes shockingly visible against the pale skin and her raven hair.

As the ship landed, she pulled the hood into place and waited, her hand on the short sword and wand at her side as the others held their wands loosely at ready.

The cargo door opened and Logan and Hinata stood at the top, her in the grays she wore on the planet and he in the Imperial uniform. When the white garbed Fremen saw him, they dropped to their knees and a mass utterance came out of them. "Welcome."

Logan made a gesture and they rose to their feet then crowded around him and Hinata and led them to the waiting tram.

A bubble of warmth surrounded them as they sat. when Hinata tried to speak, Logan hushed her and whispered, "There's no speaking on the tram. It's a time for quiet reflection before meeting with the Emperor or Empress. A chance to gather your thoughts and order them to argue and change the Liege's mind to see your point of view."

She nodded and looked out at the grounds. Snow covered villages and towns lost in time. Unlike the rest of the world where buildings were made of plasteel and transparent aluminum, these were still made of wood and glass and rarely more than two stories tall.

When they arrived, the Fremen watched them approach the great doors, nearly two kilometres tall. They creaked open on their own and the two went in, the Fremen standing away, guarding the entrance.

Just inside the building, four coffins sat in the middle of the parquet flooring, the seal of Potter directly underneath.

"What happened?" Hinata barely breathed out.

He heard her anyway. "The CoriNor assassinated them. The last of the Imperial blood through Hermione fit for the throne." He sighed heavily then looked away. "And the rest of the Potter progeny can not be allowed on the throne."

"There are more?"

Our Emperor has had many families through the millenia but..." he shrugged. "They don't know they're of the blood and I'm loathe to tell them their father or ancestor however many times removed lied to them and still lives, immortal."

"Where are we going?"

"Right now, the war room."

She followed along, looking around, surprised at how plain everything was. Except for the doors and floors, everything was made of ice and undecorated except the first room they had come into.

When they arrived at the correct door, Logan held up his hand. The door slid open immediately. When they stepped inside, everyone on duty turned, came to attention and the closest to the door called out, "Regent on deck."

"At ease. Corporal, take Miss Raja to VIP quarters. Gentlemen, fill me in."

As Hinata was led off, the briefing began.

* * *

"I am Regent Atreides. I'm sure some of you remember me," Logan said into the lenses focused on him, his visage older than it had been earlier. He smiled sadly then continued. "I stand here today, sadly brought back to my duties, to stand as the Imperial Regent and wait until a Potter can again be found to hold the throne or until our Emperor returns." He turned and looked at the throne behind him, the armor and broadsword embedded in the ice. "Here I stand, here I remain until a new Imperial head is chosen. In three days, the palace will again open to supplicants. Welcome and be welcomed."

He turned and sat down on a temporary throne to the right and three steps below the actual Imperial throne. The signal turned off and he stood then walked up and studied the armor and sword of office. His hand grazed the ice and he smiled softly. In the ice, he could feel the remnants of Hermione's speeches to counteract his sometimes mad whims. When he had thought to make an entire city of candy one night, she had turned him off the idea. He laughed softly then turned and called out, "I hunger. Prepare my dinner."

A Fremen left the room and a dozen minutes later, a light dinner was brought to him. He contemplated the throne then turned and sat on the Throne of Conscious. He didn't want the throne back.

Three months later...

Logan watched the last of the Potter blood test himself upon the throne. He was violently throne off and barely caught by one of the waiting Fremen. Logan watched him be carried away then turned and looked out the viewing portal at the village just outside the palace.

"Sir?"

The head of the Fremen walked up to him and waited.

"Yes?"

"Emperor... will you retake the throne?"

Logan dropped his Atreides/Howlett disguise and returned to his original form with even more vivid green eyes and dark, messy hair. "I must, mustn't I?"

"Yes."

"My student, though."

"She will be trained by one of us in your place. And... we've studied her genetic markers. She's perfect for a post we've thought of when she comes of age."

"Bring her here."

The Fremen commander obeyed as Harry walked to throne and placed his hand upon it again. This time, it slid in and he stepped inside, joining the armor. When he stepped out, he was encased in his armor and his broadsword lay in his hands again for the first time in fifteen thousand years.

* * *

Hinata was looking through the library when one of the Fremen approached her. "The... Regent wishes to see you, young one."

"Alright."

As they walked, Hinata was asked, "What do you think of the palace?"

"It's not as grand as I thought it would be. I thought it would be like the ones in the films and in books. You know, lots of gold covered stuff and million credit vases and things."

The Fremen smiled and said, "The first Emperor and Empress said that only three rooms would contain grandeur. The rooms for visitors, the entrance hall, and the Hall of Life. All the rest are as plain as possible. This place is a reminder that while the Potters rule, they are only better off and not better."

They were outside the throne room and the doors opened. Inside, Hinata saw the throne then realized the first Emperor was sitting upon it. Banners around the globe showed him on certain days, slumped as if the weight of the world kept him perpetually down.

"That's the Emperor?" Hinata whispered, suddenly more frightened than ever.

"Yes. He's returned to us. It's wonderful." Her voice was almost filled with worship.

Hinata's hand slipped into the Fremen's gloved hand as they walked forward. When she was close enough, the Emperor stood and said, "Welcome to the throne of Emperor Maker, Fremen hopeful." He reached up and pulled his helmet off and she saw the face of the Emperor shift from the one of old to the man she had studied with for over three years. Hinata's free hand went up to her mouth before she collapsed, unconscious.

Harry's face shifted back and he smirked. "You know, that's not the first time a woman's been rendered unconscious in my presence."

The guards on duty laughed as the Fremen with Hinata dropped to the floor and softly slapped her cheek to awaken her.

Harry retook his throne and waited until she was awake again.

"You're the Emperor?"

"Aye, that I am. Have been for about..." A Fremen answered. "Twenty two thousand years."

"Yes. That amount of time. Fremen, recall Officer Cort. Leave us."

The eight Fremen on duty left as Hinata stood at the end of the steps in front of the Frozen Throne of Emperor Maker. She shivered from fright. The man who had been her instructor, someone she hadn't known all that well but well enough to entrust her life to had turned out to be the Emperor of the Known Universe, the only immortal ever known of.

"Hinata, I'll no longer be your instructor but if you ever need to talk to me, I'll be here. Just call the Fremen council and ask for Logan. From now on, one of the Fremen will be your instructor now on. Tomorrow, you'll leave for their island training ground. When you return, you'll be a Fremen. Good luck, Hinata Raja."

She smiled then turned, knowing the audience was over.

Outside, A Fremen took her in hand and led her off as advisors and others went into the throne room.

* * *

Emperor Maker stepped from the ground car and raised his armored arm and waved. The crowds cheered, ecstatic to have their first Emperor return. Since no one had ever been able to remove the armor or sword before, they knew that he was truly he.

A Fremen carried his helmet, her white uniform robes interrupted by the black and green shield of Potter on her right breast.

Emperor Maker bent down to shake a young boy's hand then accepted a hug from another girl farther down the line. Finally he reached the steps of ascension where a waiting Senator stood, holding the crown. A simple band of ebon wood rectangles inset in platinum with an ornate emerald band on front.

When he stood on the final step, the Senator called out, "Who says this man must NOT rule?"

The crowd was silent except a child who awoke and began crying in hunger. The child was shushed then pressed against his mother's teat as the Senator asked, "Who says this man MUST rule?"

"THE PEOPLE SAY SO!" All the people who attended, Senators and the commoners alike, called out the traditional answer.

The crown was placed upon his head and then the helmet. When he stood from the kneeling position he had been in, a great cheer went up from the people and one by one, they were allowed to come up and shake his hand or hug him as they were wont.

By the time the ritual was finally over, Emperor Maker was quite tired and hoarse. One of the Fremen handed him a potion as they took the ground car back to the Imperial Palace.

When they arrived, Harry went to his room hidden behind the throne within a false wall then fell asleep, wishing he had not had to come back this way.

Four months later...

Hinata couldn't move. She had spent the day toiling in a mine, removing rock ore like the other prisoners. Now she lay on the ground, looking up at the sky. The prisoners around her were all too tired to try and bother her. She didn't understand why she was here. She had been going to a training center when her transport vehicle had crashed and the pilot died. Now she was stuck here in a prison she had never heard of, toiling all day, every day. And when she wasn't toiling, she was fighting off prisoners trying to touch her or doing battle in the pits at the orders of the guards. She had tried different Seals to escape but none had worked. All Magicks on the island seemed to be disrupted by something.

* * *

The next morning, she received an extra ration of gruel as well as bread sans mold and she knew there would be another battle. As she sat away from the others, she saw a large dark skinned man had also received extra rations. Hinata sighed and finished her meal quickly then stood and disposed of the bowl.

That day, she was sent to clear the forest and she did so slowly, having learned that this was the only duty where guards didn't whip or beat you for shirking.

Hinata sighed again and whispered to herself, "Master, help me."

* * *

Harry sat in his private quarters, reciting to the stone that kept his words. "When I began this Golden Path of complacency I knew why. To set humanity on a road of peace to save it. If I had allowed them to continue, Humanity in this corner of the galaxy would have destroyed itself and in a domino effect, destroyed the rest. Within another ten thousand years, I will be able to disappear into the Ethers and humanity will be able to stand on its own for another three billion years without any need of protection."

He stopped to reflect on what he had just said and wondered what it was that told him these things. As he looked at a centuries old painting of his first real family, he smiled and winked at Hermione. She winked back then blew a kiss at him and mouthed she had missed him. He mouthed back that time took him where it wonted and she nodded.

"The religion that surrounds me is necessary but I hate it more than anything I could ever hate."

He set the stone back into the icy wall and lay down on the bed that had never had another woman on it since Hermione had died all those millenia ago.

He looked at the portrait of her but she was gone, off to one of the many other portraits of herself around the universe. Her painting self knew of his other women. No man could go through the centuries without falling in love again. Her corporeal self had told him he had to find others to love or she would haunt him forever. Harry had known she would do as she threatened. It had taken a few decades but he had fallen in love again.

Harry shook it off and murmured a word in Latin. The lights dimmed to nothingness and soon his eyes closed, his last conscious thought on Hinata. She hoped she would survive the deep training.

* * *

Hinata looked down at the man she had slain. The blood was wiped onto her shirt, joining the rest from the others she had slain and creating a strange counterpoint to the shadows created by her burgeoning breasts.

There was a mental smile at that. She liked her newly forming body except for the attention it drew from hard cases like the men that surrounded her. She remembered her Master had seen her nude many times when bathing in creeks but had never tried anything except once slapping her bum and telling her to dress or she might end up cutting through glass if she fell. That evening at their meal she had asked for an explanation and she had laughed when he told her. She almost laughed again at the memory as she stood above the man but didn't. The guards were motioning her out of the pit. The knife was thrown into the sand and she walked out and onto the waiting stones. The ones who had watched the battle crept away from her. In seven battles, she had slain men that weighed three times as much as she did and had done so within seconds of the battle beginning.

Three Fremen were waiting at the prison camp when the prisoners were herded back. The black robed guards nodded at the ones in white though did not speak to them. As Hinata was brought into view, she was quickly shunted off towards the three.

The young girl walked towards the three Fremen she was pointed towards. The first nodded slightly and said, "Come along, Raja."

"But... I've been stuck here for months..."

"You were never stuck here. You were planted here to test you in a situation you could never control." The other Fremen surrounded her and herded her towards the waiting shuttle.

* * *

Harry stepped out of his private room and became Emperor Maker. As soon as he sat on the throne, supplicants were allowed to enter the room and approach one by one.

He listened and then asked questions. Probing, tearing questions. When he found the answers he wanted, supplicants received what they wished. Those he found lacking were sent away. Those who lied were sent to the camps to toil one day for every word they had lied and a strap of the switch for every minute they had been in his presence.

Finally, near the end of the morning and a few minutes before the midday meal was served, the last of the supplicants came and the aides streamed in as the Emperor's meal was brought. He ate slowly, listening to news of the Empire and making decisions on things that needed them then set aside those decisions to think upon what was needed for the Empire.

"Sire, you'll need a mate soon."

"I know this. It can wait. Now, I'm going to take a nap so cancel the appointments until three." He walked from the small room to his own and removed the armor then fell into his bed.

As he looked at the ancient mirror above him, he studied his own body, frozen at the age of eighteen forever unless he shifted it. Scars upon scars covered his body from long battles as a fool. Harry shrugged then closed his eyes.

One month later...

Harry stood in the middle of a fighting ring, his hand on the sheath of knives at his side, the other holding a long dirk. An older man stood across from him, another dirk in his hand, a smirk on his face.

"Another round, Sire?"

"No. I think I'm good."

The elderly man set the dirk on a waiting table and the two walked out of the room to a changing area. The man showered quickly while Harry lingered, letting the spray hit the now forming bruises and new cuts on his body. Even with centuries of experience as a knife fighter, no one could ever become as good as a Hollywood fighter, Harry thought. The thought made him grimace. He was probably the only person alive who remembered what Hollywood was.

"Sire, the kitchens want to know what you wish for dinner?"

"Meatloaf and potatoes. Hand me a towel, Stil."

"Here, Sire. Some of your descendants are here to see you."

"Oh. Okay. Where are they? And which ones?"

"It's Amil and Marnia from Jivaro and Tarim."

"Oh. They're about five now?"

"Their birthdays are next week, Sire. They're in the gardens, waiting to meet you." Harry tried to meet all of his descendants at least once and corresponded with them all. These two were the last children he needed to meet.

Harry dressed in his black and green uniform then made his way through the palace using the secret passages the Weasley twins had created so long ago when the palace was still a glacier the size of London.

"Grandpa," they both called out as they rushed towards him. He smiled as he picked them up in a hug and said, "It's good to finally meet you both in person. Oi, you're both so big."

Both laughed.

Near dinner time, the children's parents came for them and Harry said goodbye. As he ate his meal, his advisors continued the work that had been interrupted by the knife practice and the family visit.

"You know, I gave this all up for a reason."

Some of the advisors laughed slightly while Harry mopped up the last of the gravy with his meatloaf—made from Molly Weasley's recipe only with antelope instead of beef—then took a sip of an exquisite wine from a vineyard run by a former Fremen and her mate.

When his dessert was brought out, the advisors were escorted out and he relaxed, listening to free-form jazz from a musician that had lived in his time. "Go Miles, go," he murmured then sighed.

"How am I supposed to find a wife while being back here?" He asked the room at large.

"You could always take one of the Fremen as a concubine."

Harry jumped then turned and saw the painting of his wife smiling at him from a frame. "Wench," he murmured. "And why would you suggest that?"

"Well, I'm sure there's at least one that would take you. I mean, you might be old as hell, but one or two might be willing to let your flabby body on them."

Harry laughed. "Some wife you are, telling me to sleep with one of my palace guards."

She smiled and said, "I'm just a picture of your wife with a few memories ingrained. Besides, I seem to remember her telling you to find someone new when she was about to die."

"Yea, yeah. I'm going to bed. Don't even try to suggest that to the Fremen. I don't need dozens of women offering themselves to me. Enough do that as it is."

She grinned at him as he walked into his private quarters.

* * *

Hinata yawned then looked up from the paper she was writing on. Her hand ached and was cramping but she didn't stop writing. She couldn't. Once her pencil left the paper for more than the time it took to switch words, the test was over.

A bell rang and she looked up. A Fremen came in, her mask off. Her eyes glinted fiery green and Hinata wondered if she was a Potter.

"I am."

"But—"

"No, I didn't read your mind. But I could see it on your face. I'm one of his descendants through Empress Hermione and one of his other wives. Now, the test is over. You may return to your room though I suggest seeing one of the medicos or one of the Chi specialists. They can help with the pain."

Hinata did as ordered and made her way down to the fifth level of the Fremen tower. When she arrived, two Fremen medicos asked her what was wrong. They nodded then had her strip down and lie on a table, face down. Moments later, Hinata's arms and back were being filled with needles. Half an hour later, one of the women carried the sleeping Hinata back to her quarters on the seventh level.

* * *

Harry looked at the progress reports on Hinata then set them aside. More important matters were needed to be looked into. As he finished his morning meal, his advisors came in to prepare him for the day's supplicants.

Two years later...

"Happy birthday to me," Hinata sang softly, looking up at the ceiling of her quarters.

She sighed then got out of bed and looked around. Her quarters looked bigger than the two by two meter cell she had always had.

Once she was dressed, Hinata made her way to the canteen on the level. Three other Fremen trainees sat in different areas, too busy with their own moments of training to interact.

A Fremen walked in after her and sat down beside her. "Today's a day just for you. The council said that you may go wherever you wish as long as you're back by 2300 Lima."

"Anywhere? Could I... could I visit the Palace and say hello to Mas-Emperor Maker?"

"I think that can be arranged. A uniform has been placed in your quarters. From now on, you'll have to wear that during training and if you go out." The Fremen looked at the wall clock then said, "I'll check if the Emperor has time to see you, today."

She left the cafeteria as Hinata finished eating the sparse meal she had selected for herself.

When Hinata decided she wasn't hungry anymore, she set the empty plate aside for the Houseelves to collect then made her way back to her quarters. Inside, she found robes and a mask like the Fremen wore, only a very light gray. It slipped through her fingers, making a silky sound as it rubbed against her lightly callused fingers.

She was half undressed when her door opened. Hinata slid the robes into place as a Fremen told her, "You've been cleared to visit the Palace. You must wear the mask in public but inside the Palace away from civilians, you may take it off. Here, I'll show you how to tie the sash."

The Fremen showed her how to properly tie the sash and said, "These robes are made of Turivian silk. It takes a Tiruvian Spider Maiden one year to create enough silk to make one robe. She'll spend the next year hand weaving the silk into these robes. If you were able to buy this amount of silk, it would cost nearly half of the gross national product of seven colony worlds."

Hinata stared at it then asked, "Why such expensive robes?"

"They were originally a gift when their world was liberated by Terran forces 17,000 years ago. Now, we're the only ones who can receive the silk from them as long as we continue providing them with food and protection."

"There's a transport waiting for you on level nine, tier seven."

Hinata nodded and pulled the mask into place then fixed her knives and short sword into place.

* * *

Emperor Maker waved his hand and said, "Your wish will be granted."

The elderly man bowed and backed away then turned and left the throne room. One of the Fremen walked up to him and whispered in his ear then walked away.

"Bring the next supplicant."

A young woman came in and bowed then asked, "Sire, I had saved up enough to join a colony world when my father took ill suddenly. His treatments took all the money I had saved and then put me in debt."

Harry put up his hand. "You wish to make enough to cancel your debt and make the trip to a colony world, yes?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sire."

"Do you have any skills?"

"I was a home maker until my husband died in an accident on his freighter ship. I also did sculptures—"

"We will secure your transport and provide you with seed money if you make a sculpture of the Palace in the medium of your choice."

The woman smiled and thanked him then made her way back out.

Harry removed his helmet then shook his head and said, "I need some water."

A palace servant brought it and he sipped at the glass then yawned. "That was the last of the supplicants?"

"Yes, Sire. Are you ready for lunch?"

"Almost."

Another Fremen approached and whispered in his ear again. Harry nodded and stood. The armor he had been wearing stayed in the seated position and his black and green uniform was revealed. "Set a second place for lunch."

* * *

Hinata was led through the palace until they reached a small dining room. The table inside was set for two. "Wait here."

Hinata nodded and pulled the mask off.

* * *

Harry signed the last document then walked into the dining room. "Hi, Hinata."

"Ma-Sire."

"You can call me Harry for now. When I'm on the throne you'll have to call me Sire, though."

She smiled nervously as he gestured her to sit down. "You've grown up a lot. How's training?"

She told him as she sat down then nervously looked at the meal. Harry gestured for her to eat. "I've only got twenty minutes for lunch. Administrating an Empire is quite hard. Galactically, we only own zero point one three percent, but humanity wise, there are over four tredecillion sentients under the Terran Empire's purview."

He smiled at her. "Yes, I'm the Emperor but I'm also the person who taught you how to shave your legs."

Hinata blushed bright red.

One month later...

"Sire, the Senatorial Council is meeting in fifteen minutes."

"I know."

"And we need to be leaving, Sire."

"Alright." Maker turned away from his viewing portal and stepped to the throne. With his armor on, he made his way to the doors. As he passed through, the waiting advisors and other of his retinue fell into step behind him. He noticed the Imperial Jester was also among the troupe.

Emperor Maker felt a Fremen place a cloak of Royal Green on his shoulders and he began walking. As he exited the Palace, the citizens who had come to watch cheered him and waved. He returned the waves until they reached the waiting vehicles. He sat in his mobile throne and the vehicle lifted off. In moments, the rest of the vehicles had been filled and they lifted off.

When they arrived at the Council building, the vehicles of the retinue landed while the Emperor's approached a large set of doors. When the doors opened, his vehicle floated in then began shifting. What had been a flying barge became a gold plated steps underneath the throne carved of a single piece of Thirexian Jade.

The Senators all stood as the Emperor waved his hand then said, "Let the one millionth, forty three thousandth, four hundred seventeenth Senatorial Council begin. Scribe, record that I, Emperor Maker the First, is presiding as Senatorial Council President.

"Let the record record that our first subject will be the Terran Empire Defense Fund."

* * *

"Sire, the ambassador from the Delsarian Protectorate wishes to speak with you."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Allow him entrance."

Emperor Maker stood from the throne and walked to the hidden bathroom. As he stood at the sink, he splashed water in his face and looked in the mirror. "I gotta get out of here."


	3. Thricefixed

One year later...

Hinata accepted the wand—charmed so she could perform half a dozen different spells since she didn't know the type of magic—her pure white robes, and the short sword of a Fremen. An elderly woman, the head of the Fremen Corps bowed low and murmured, "Welcome to the fold. Wear your robes with pride and humility, knowing that while you are an elite, you are still less than others, serving our Emperor in his need."

Hinata couldn't help it and hugged the woman as the other Fremen in the room all smiled. "Go, young Fremen. You've been charged with your first mission."

Outside the chamber, another Fremen awaited. When she saw Hinata, she smiled and said, "Hinata, I'm Master Brianna. You're assigned to me on this mission."

"Alright. What are we doing, Master?"

"We've been charged with a special mission. Since we both look somewhat alike, I was chosen to be your Master for the mission. What's your magic style?"

"Seals and Chi."

"Ah. Excellent. Come along. We won't be wearing uniforms on this mission. We'll get some clothes out of special stores."

* * *

Hinata watched the rapidly approaching surface and looked down at her clothing. Brianna had called them Battle Dress Uniforms. She smiled at the image those three words made in her mind then turned and walked to the hatch where Brianna was waiting.

"That's a light saber."

Brianna nodded. "I'm one of six Jedi that are members of the Fremen."

"May I?"

Brianna handed it over and Hinata looked it over. "It's different than H—err, the Emperor's."

"The Emperor has a saber?"

"Yes, Master. He bought it on Gaea's Eclipse. His is silver. What color is your blade?"

It's completely translucent except for a hint of silver around the edges. I'm sure you'll see it on this mission. Now, come along."

The two left the ship and as soon as they were far enough away, it lifted off, leaving them alone in the primordial forest.

"Now I can tell you the mission. We're here to contact a Jedi Warlock that used to do some... missions with the Emperor when he was away from the throne a century ago."

As they moved through the forest, Brianna told Hinata some of her training to be a Jedi before she ended up joining the Fremen order.

* * *

"Hold," Brianna whispered, then drew her saber, holding it out but not igniting it. She crept forward as Hinata stayed near an immense old tree.

A snake like creature with jaws like a leech leapt out of the water. As it flew towards Hinata, a blade leapt from her hands, striking the creature directly in its mouth as the light saber ignited then went off, leaving a smoking, cauterized hole in the creature before it fell to the ground.

"Nice throw."

"Thanks. You're right, the blade is barely visible."

"Come along."

The two continued creeping through the forest, listening for the person they were in search of. The being wasn't human so they couldn't just look for a man shape or search for a hut. The creature was a sentient plant that mutated with every environment it was subjected to.

* * *

Hinata leaned against the rock in the clearing and looked up at the amber sky, waiting for Brianna to return. As she waited, she wondered whether Brianna was her first or last name.

"This is a very pretty place," she murmured, cleaning her knife on her fatigue trousers.

"Hinata, I've caught dinner," Brianna called as she walked up

"Are you sure we're close to the Jedi?"

"Yes. I can feel him but I'm still not sure exactly where he is. He may be in hiding since he's not sure about our intentions. Rare or well done?"

"Well done," Hinata said, adding more wood to the fire.

* * *

Brianna ducked to the right as Hinata leapt straight up, coming down on the back of the immense lizard that had attacked them. Hinata clung onto the spines coming out the back with one hand and grabbed at her blades. She stabbed into the back of the creature but her blade skidded off. "Damnit," she murmured, then tried to slide it in in between some of the scales. When it wouldn't go, she yelled, "Don't any of your mind tricks work?"

"No," Brianna called back, trying to get close enough to attack.

Hinata continued trying, unable to do any Seals with how the creature continued moving around.

"Catch!"

Hinata brought her head up and saw the unlit saber flying her way. She caught it and activated it as she brought it down on the lizard, letting go of the spine and using both hands to press it down into the creature's body. The lizard seemed to be naturally resistant to the saber and it took all her strength to press downwards. Finally the blade sunk to the hilt and the creature fell, rolling onto its side. Hinata leapt away, leaving the blade in place and shoving the power slide all the way forward, making the beam go into overload.

As she rolled away, Brianna watched her blade shut off, then fall into the mud. As the lizard rolled onto it, she moved to see if Hinata was alright.

"Bloody big thing," Hinata scowled, checking over her body. Aside from an angry red scratch, she found she was fine and told Brianna so when asked. "Sorry about your saber."

"It's alright. Let's see if force powers will work now." She raised her hand and the beast rose up slightly. Brianna continued concentrating and soon the creature was up high enough for Hinata to reach under and retrieve the saber hilt. "Uh, it's all blackened," she told her as she handed it over.

Brianna looked it over then shrugged. "Don't worry about it. No harm done." She ignited it then shut it off and placed it away.

Hinata bowed to the immense creature and murmured, "I apologize for taking your like but assure you that I only do so that I may continue my mission towards securing the Empire."

Brianna also bowed but didn't speak as Hinata did since she was not the one who killed. After a few moments, she said, "Come on. We need to continue the mission."

"Should we maybe take a leg for tonight?"

"No. The meat of the creature isn't safe for consumption by you." Both spun around at the voice and found a vaguely man shaped creature made fully of orange vines layered upon one another underneath a set of black robes with green accents. Where the body was visible, red horns and black flowers seemed to bud.

"Master Liv'n'Stun I presume?" Hinata asked as Brianna bowed.

"You are Jedi but I smell Fremen silk upon you."

"Yes. I'm a member of the Fremen Corps. This is Hinata, recent graduate of the Fremen training. Your friend, our Emperor, sent us to find you. We have need of you. Your help."

Livn'n'Stun smiled and said, "How is he?"

"Not very happy," Hinata answered. "The sitting Empress was murdered. He's been forced to retake the throne."

Liv'n'Stun nodded. "Since you took all that trouble to find me here, I may as well help you. What do we do?"

"I signal the ship waiting for us and we head to the nearest clearing then we go to Coruscant to find another member for our mission."

* * *

Hinata looked around the corner and asked, "Are you busy, Master?"

"No. Come in. I was just soaking up some ultraviolet rays."

"I was wondering what color your blade is...," Hinata trailed off.

"Bright orange. Oranger than that shirt you're wearing. When we're off the ship, I'll show you. Do you know how to play Pazaak?"

"What's that?" Hinata asked, sitting down across from him, cross-legged.

"I'll teach you. I have a spare deck."

They played until their pilot's voice called out over the speaker, "Sith remnant fighters on our six. Someone to the guns."

Hinata made a series of Seals and disappeared from where she had been sitting. Moving in high speed, she raced to the weapons platform as Liv'n'Stun went to the weapons platform inside the room he had been sitting in.

He saw beams firing from the other side of the ship, making contact with one of the fighters as he began firing himself. When all three ships were destroyed, Liv'n'Stun made his way to the bridge and found Hinata and Brianna looking at the data display next to the pilot.

* * *

Harry looked at the board, then moved his playing piece, and said, "Your turn."

"Excellent move, Sire."

"I've been playing this game for millenia." Harry looked at the half dozen screens to his right, then laughed. "You know, having a Jester isn't as amusing as it would seem."

"You've seen it all, I'm sure, Sire."

"Most likely. You know, I'm in the mood for something sweet. Fremen?"

"Yes, Sire?"

"Can you ask the cook if there's some of last night's dessert left?"

"As you wish it, Sire." She turned and left as Harry made his next move.

The Fremen returned fifteen minutes later with a tray and a large bowl of peach ice cream that had been freshly made the night before. Next to the bowl were a bowl of whipped cream and another bowl with six partitions and the different type of ice cream toppings the Emperor liked.

Harry fixed it how he wanted, then turned back to the game. "Mate. Another game?"

"I would love to, Sire, but I have to get back home. My daughter's birthday tonight."

"Why didn't you say something? I would have let you go earlier. Fremen, in the royal vaults there's a box that has an Omega symbol followed by 13A7 on it. Bring it up here? Stay a moment, Stańczyk."

When the Fremen returned, Harry opened the box she held and pulled out a tray. From there, he went back in and continued looking. "Ah, here it is." In his hands, he held a small Karlene Sapphire pendant hanging from a white gold chain. "Here, give this to her from the Empire and myself. It was part of the... geld... from the subjugation of the capitol of Tarris. Now, go. Have fun. Give her a kiss from me."

"Of course, Sire."

Harry turned to the screens and watched the Senate proceedings as he ate the ice cream. He checked the time on the wall and wondered how the Jedi mission was going.

* * *

Hinata looked at the planet they were setting down on and said, "This is Coruscant?"

"No. Our ship can't be seen in Republic space. We keep a fleet of freighters around here that are Republic ships."

"Why not?"

"Because except for half a dozen Council Jedi, no one knows of our section of the galaxy. There's only one safe route and not even that is safe enough." Brianna looked over the ships then pointed to one that resembled a pie with a wedge cut out. "We'll take this one. Liv'n'Stun, do you know how to fly one of these?"

"Yes."

"Captain, you were never with us, this never happened."

"Yes, ma'am. The story is I was stuck until I could get my drive repaired. Good luck, ma'am." He didn't know they were Fremen or even what a Jedi was though a group with two women and one alien made the first plausible.

Three months later...

Brianna and Liv'n'Stun were in the engine room of their ship, attempting to rig it so it would last long enough to get them to a nearby planet. Less than twenty minutes earlier, they had been attacked by some sort of raider ship but had luckily been able to cloud the pilot's mind with an ability of the plant Jedi.

Hinata was watching since she hadn't been trained to work with anything that complex yet. "Do you need anything to drink or some food or something?"

"We're okay. Go check and see what you can hear, alright?" Brianna said.

Hinata went to the bridge flipped through the channels of the radio. As she listened to the galactic noise, she wondered where the term radio came from. When she had gone through each channel thrice, Liv'n'Stun came in. "We're good. Want to pilot us to that planet?"

"Sure, Master."

"Alright. Brianna is cleaning up and I need to water myself and do some minor pruning."

"So, do you have a green thumb?" Hinata asked, grinning.

"Oh Gods, no. When I was still a seedling, my mother never let me near the plants she tended. I could just walk by one, maybe glance at it, and then it would be dead." He laughed then ruffled her hair with a frond. "Later I'll tell you about some of my missions."

* * *

"So, there I am, halfway through our mating ritual, I'll tell you about that later, when my Padawan busts in, not even getting what's going on, and tells me, 'Master, there're some Jedi to speak with you,' just as I release my pollen cloud. Now, my mate's basically unconscious at the moment, I can't move for at least another six hours, I've got a human eight year old trying to elicit a response from me to see the Jedi that are there to see me. I can barely make a gesture to get him out of the room and he goes to tell them where I am. When they arrive, one recognizes what's up and tells my Padawan who collapses from a mixture of embarrassment and absolute hysterical laughter bringing on a lack of breathe. Oh, it was so amusing. At least, in retrospect. My mate never spoke to me after that." Though that mattered little in the long run since his species rarely mated more than once with each partner.

Brianna smiled then looked back and said, "Hinata, are you done yet?"

"Yes. What's this?" She caught up to them and held up a blue-gray crystal.

"Wow," Brianna breathed. "That's a force sensitive crystal. May I?"

Hinata handed it over as Liv'n'Stun asked, "How did you find that?"

"I was finishing up when I just felt an urge to dig into this weird mushroom like thing. I found it inside. Force sensitive?"

"It's a crystal for a light saber. Right now, we don't have time but when we get to Coruscant, we can decide what to do about the crystal." Brianna tied some fringe from her fatigues around it then tied it into a long loop. "Wear it for now."

Hinata did as ordered, letting it sit around her neck. The warmth of it seemed to surround her once she had it back and the cool forest they were in seemed somewhat warmer.

"Look," Hinata said. "There's the city."

They continued on the trail and made their way through the city, looking for a a shop that sold ships or parts.

* * *

Harry sat in a pilot's seat, rapidly flying through the enemy fighters, rippling off his fire-and-forget ordinance as he blasted by, drinking fuel faster than was safe as he used the afterburners. His screen showed his engines were dangerously past redline and exploding while his copilot was murmuring a prayer just loud enough to annoy him. There was an enemy fighter in front of them when the screens went blank and lights came on from overhead as the simulator malfunctioned. As the psychedelic drugs used to immerse them better in the training wore off, there was a moment of silence before everyone observing, fourth and fifth year classes from the Officer academy all stood and began clapping. Harry had just destroyed his fifth simulator by pressing it harder and faster than the machine could keep up.

"Sire?" One of the fifth years asked timidly, raising her arm.

"Yes?" He replied, standing and pulling off the sweat soaked flight suit, standing in his soaked black and green uniform, stretching from the cramped cockpit.

"Sire, we were wondering how you were able to keep up at that speed?"

"Genetic experimentation a few centuries ago when I wad captured by the Tarris. And don't even think about getting it done yourself. It would burn you out in a matter of months. I only survive because of my history. Now, where's my water and my transport? That wiped me out."

One of his Advisors handed him a bottle of water as technicians swarmed the simulator to begin repairs as the students moved to their units for the day.

Harry walked to the corner of the room where his armor stood and walked into it then pulled his helmet into place. From there, he and his retinue made their way to his waiting transport. His trip and speech to the students had included almost enough time to spend on a simulator and he had decided to reschedule a meeting with an ambassador for the next day, stating to his Advisor, "If I can't reschedule one appointment, what kind of All Powerful Emperor am I?"

His Jester, mostly there to amuse him on occasion though actually a well studied political animal, answered, "One lacking power." Harry had burst into laughter and thumped the man on the back. "Ah, it's good to have someone like you around."

* * *

Hinata stirred her food then looked up and asked, "If the Republic were able to find its way into our area of space, what would happen?"

"If it's possible, we'd wipe their memories, then send them back, making them think they barely escaped a gravitic event. If we can't, we'll destroy them. The republic is a danger to us until the Emperor says that its time to initiate contact. We've done this already three times and we continue searching for Hyperspace lanes to make sure none of them make it into our areas." Brianna looked at Liv'n'Stun, then said, "We've collapsed thirteen Hyperspace points into our quadrant of the galaxy."

"You-!" Liv'n'Stun started then looked back and forth between the two. "You've done what? How?"

Brianna shrugged. "The information is very classified. Something like two people aside from the Emperor know how aside from a special ship doing it. No one knows where the ship is aside from the Emperor. No one knows where any ships that are decommissioned go."

Liv'n'Stun looked like he was about to speak then stopped, centering himself, and changed the wrapping of his tendrils around a grow light.

The ship's comm began beeping and Brianna went to begin the docking procedures.

Within moments, they were settling onto a landing pad near an immense building. They stepped out and Brianna slid her lightsaber out of view, hidden in a fold of her robes as Liv'n'Stun took the lead.

Lvi'n'Stun bowed to two people as they entered the building and Hinata realized they were at the Jedi Temple they had been discussing at the beginning of the meal. The sentient plant Jedi nodded or spoke with half a dozen Jedi they passed as Hinata looked around, taking it all in. They were waiting for a lift as Brianna seemed to be trying to center herself more and more. Hinata leaned over and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Being around all these Jedi," she murmured in Latin. "I'm a Wild Knight, not a true Jedi."

"What's that?" Hinata asked as they stepped into the lift.

She shook her head. "Later."

Liv'n'Stun nodded at both of them as the lift went up. Even though he was a full trained Jedi Master, nearly seven hundred years old, he had worked off an on with the Emperor of the Terran Empire as he spent his time exploring the Republic space, debating allowing contact. After five years of traveling together, Harry, in his Logan Howlett disguise, brought the Jedi through the Hyperspace tunnel and introduced him to the area the Terran Empire controlled.

Brianna sighed. Though the Wild Knights had long ago ceased their self imposed exile, some Jedi didn't trust them still since they were Force users who refused to ally themselves or be trained in Jedi Conclaves.

Finally the small group stood outside the Council doors. Within moments, the doors swung open and they walked in, directly into the middle of the round room around a pyramid-like central carving. Liv'n'Stun bowed then stood tall, waiting. A small brown, furry creature sat up in its chair and began chattering in a language Hinata didn't recognize though the occasional word sounded like Standard to her.

"It's good to see you again, also, Master Kirbee. All of you, Masters."

One of the many Council Jedi nodded and said, "Master Liv'n'Stun, many of us thought you had become one with the Force. How may we be of service?"

"I've come to speak with Master Kirbee. Our old friend has requested our help." He motioned at Brianna who swallowed then stepped forward, holding out a rolled scroll for the diminutive Jedi.

He took it and read then chattered again, looking between Brianna and Hinata. Liv'n'Stun nodded as one of the other Jedi asked, "Master Kirbee?"

He chittered again and the Masters spoke to each other in low voices before another asked, "Kirbee, Look to the Force before you do anything."

Liv'n'Stun spoke first. "Masters, our friend is a ruler of an Empire the Republic knows nothing of. In my archives, there is a datapad not to be accessed for another three thousand years as is a datapad in Kirbee's archives." He raised a hologram emitter and a image shifted, showing Emperor Maker in his armor, the broadsword balanced on his shoulder. "This man is a Force adept and has been judged by two of the Council members here, not including Kirbee." The two Jedi recognized the image and nodded, then turned to the others and had another whispered conversation.

"Cloudy the Force is except around this man," one said, then another nodded. "Yes, for some reason, the Force surrounds him and seems to follow a very set course, as if the Force were extending the man's life."

Hinata grinned at that. Obviously, no one here knew that the Emperor was an immortal.

Kirbee slipped off the chair he had been sitting on and trundled to join their small group. Hinata bit back the grin at a walking teddy bear joining their group. Even if he was a Jedi Master, he was still the cutest thing she had ever seen.

* * *

Hinata watched the two Jedi Masters dueling against each other as she took a break from her own training.

They had left Coruscant a week before and were now heading out to the Outer Rim then beyond, in search of a station the Emperor and the two Jedi had found years before.

As the two Jedis battled, Hinata studied their fighting styles, stunned at how the Ewok moved. Liv'n'Stun used a fluid sweeping movement, using the natural thorns on his tendrils and fronds as weapons while Kirbee used acrobatic movements that she would have thought impossible if it weren't for her basic knowledge of the Force.

Soon the small Ewok was tangled up inside the plant Jedi's tendrils and his blade shut off, the two laughing at something she hadn't heard since she hadn't been listening to them. Her ears had plugs in them, rapid teaching her the majority of languages she needed in the sector of space she was in. Though Standard was close to the Basic of Republic, there were dozens of languages that were just as commonly used as Basic. She wondered why they didn't have one language everyone had to learn while the inhabitants of planets had the ability to decide on their own internal language or just the standard. In the Terran Empire, seventy-two percent of the population knew three or more languages.

Something arced towards her and she reached out, snatching the mostly black cylinder out of the air. She pulled the plugs out and asked, "What's this?"

"Training saber," Kirbee chirruped. "We've decided to train you in using a blade. It may come in handy on this mission."

Hinata stood, putting her things away then pulled her mask into place. Now that they were done in the known Republic, Brianna had told her they had to begin wearing their uniforms again.

With the mask in place, Hinata checked the end then ignited it. She was surprised that the weapon felt the same though she knew it shouldn't have changed in anyway. The blade was only a closely packed beam of plasma held together via a magnetic field. Hesitantly, she held the blade against her robe and it did nothing aside from ending sooner since the robe interrupted the beam of plasma from transmitting perfectly cohesive any further, ending a few centimeters after the robe, flickering badly. The training blade was designed to only interact with another training blade.

Brianna settled in to watch, her motions on the table hidden as she worked on building a new blade while modifying her own into a Dual-Phase Lightsaber, capable of being two different lengths depending on how much energy was being sent through the crystal.

"Press the stud again," Liv'n'Stun admonished her as she began getting herself used to the fifty centimeter blade. When she did so, the blade extended another thirty centimeters.

"In the future, you may come across this type of blade. It's called a dual phase. There are three more main types though there are dozens of variants and millions when it comes to adding crystals like the one you found on my planet." Hinata nodded as he continued, "The others are short lightsabers, Electrum and great lightsabers. Those are very interesting. They're immense. Three hundred centimeters. This one Jedi I knew was over five meters tall and it looked tiny on him. He wielded two of them. Watching him battle was a thing of beauty. He had the ability to use nearly all of the forms masterfully."

Hinata nodded again then touched the blade to her bare hand. "Aggh! Fuck, that hurt."

The three Jedi began laughing at her and Brianna said, "Yeah, it hurts. It just won't lop off your arm like one of our blades will."

Kirbee activated another training blade as Liv'n'Stun told her, "Do as Kirbee does. Now, unless you need me, I need to soak up some ultraviolets and do a bit of pruning. I noticed some dead leaves on my retrarchial fronds."

Hinata nodded at him as he moved out, moving octopedally instead of bipedally. He rarely kept one form at a time for longer than an hour or so except in company of people who didn't know what kind of creature he was.

Hinata swept down like Kirbee and continued the motion back up into an overhead stance. "When do we start dueling?"

Kirbee attacked. "Now."

"Agh." Hinata screamed as the blade came into contact with her shoulder. She backed away, three of her knives in her hand, ready to be thrown. The pain ignited her instincts to act as a Fremen would.

"Continue dueling and put the blades away, Fremen!" Brianna barked.

Hinata did as ordered, bringing her blade back up to battle as her knives were slid back into the pack.

Brianna finished her modifications to her blade then pulled her crystals from it and put them in another blade she had begun working on. When it was reassembled, Brianna closed her eyes and directed the Force into the new hilt, forcing the connections and power cells into such close proximity, the blade nearly became a Zero Point Energy device until it interacted with something. Even if it was fully drained of all power, the power cells would recharge in less than four hours to full power.

She ignited the blade and it flared into existence, barely visible except for a streak of silver lightning that fluctuated around the blade's containment field. A new crystal added created the electrical flux, adding electrical damage to anything that could stop the blade from slicing right through.

She dropped the hilt onto the table and then began rummaging through her pockets, looking for the synthetic crystal she had made. When she found it, Brianna inserted it then began the final process of her new blade.

When it was done, she left this one deactivated and leaned back, feeling very smug. It had only taken her an hour to build a new saber and modify her old one.

Hinata knelt on the floor, holding her sides where the lightsaber had struck her. The silk hadn't been damaged but she could feel the bits of her skin where it had crisped from contact with the blade.

As she nursed herself, Kirbee came back into the room, a small 'droid floating behind him. He gestured for her to undress and she hesitated then pulled her robes and top off, glad the blade hadn't hit her in the breasts. The 'droid began applying sprays of something as another arm on it began slowly cutting the burnt parts off with a low powered laser.

She bit back tears from the pain of the training.

* * *

Emperor Maker stood across from the diplomat from the Tra'Tor system. He had been in charge of the flotilla that had liberated them from their oppressors only a century before as General Atreides. His mind flashed on how well their system's name fit then said, "Choose a champion. He will face ours in personal battle. If yours wins, you win independence, if we win, you pay us back everything you owe us in the next seven years and remain a part of the Empire. Forever."

The Emperor turned, his cloak whipping out as if alive, then drawing itself around him, its green surface flawless, even after being dragged across the dirt of the ritual dirt hut for diplomatic proceedings.

His attendants got into their vehicles as the Emperor mounted his throne and it shifted into the transport back to the Palace.

The screens inside flashed on and the Minister of Defense asked, "Sire, shall I begin searching for our Champion amongst the Fremen and the Military?"

"No. We will be the champion. We cannot ask one of our citizens to risk his life if we are not willing to do the same. Besides, we cannot die."

Harry removed the helmet once the screen was off and took a drink of water from the bottle he had brought with him. In front of him, looking like a part of the display panel, the lightsaber from Gaea's Eclipse was latched in place, a final resort if attacked or unable to get out due to a failure of the systems. His hand brushed it and he remembered the decades he spent in Republic space, learning, judging. Their enemies were too dangerous to allow them knowledge of the Terran Empire. And since they still only knew of Hyperspace travel and couldn't warp space like the Empire could, he had no worries of them ever approaching them as long as his spies kept them informed.

Harry sighed, pulled the helmet on and Disapparated to a small area inside the Palace that wasn't protected by an Anti-Apparition ward. Magical and technological items interrogated then stood down and opened the door into the throne room. Only he could Apparate into the room safely.

Sitting down on the throne, he moved his hand in a specific pattern and in moments, a bottle of single cask scotch aged over a thousand years flew towards him as well as a tumbler carved from a diamond. Hermione had made it for him long ago when she had been learning to carve jewels into other useful things.

As he sipped at the exquisitely aged drink, he listened to the sound of nothing, glad for the absence of noise. The Fremen on duty inside the throne room were so quiet, not even their breathe could be heard until they snapped into action.

Soon, the others arrived and the quiet he craved was gone, removed to the ethers for the business of state.

The Fremen in charge of his personal guard walked up and bent over to whisper, one of only three people allowed to approach him that closely when he sat on the throne. He nodded then couldn't help but smirk. "Alright. And bring me some coffee and some of those delightful mini-danishes from breakfast if there are any left."

The Fremen faded off as Harry pulled his helmet back on and gestured for the Advisors to continue.

* * *

Hinata lay in her bunk, watching the ceiling. During her training at the Fremen academy she had spent her time sleeping in her clothing for expediency's sake but now, she had begun sleeping nude.

As she rubbed the area she had been healed earlier in the day, she sighed. Though she was becoming competent with the lightsaber, or so she thought, none of the others in their group ever said anything other than to continue working.

Hinata sighed then pulled her sheet over herself and curled up, closing her eyes to sleep.

She awoke only a few hours later and sat up, drenched in sweat and extremely aroused. Though she was technically a virgin in the oldest sense, while she was at the Fremen academy, she had occasionally dallied with two of the other Fremen hopefuls and had an encounter with one of the Fremen instructors.

The sexual hangups of the Emperor's birth time had long disappeared. People did as they liked and while she had had a nice time with females, she knew she was more attracted to men. Her times with the others women had been because she had only had women around.

Hinata moved her hand to her mons and laid back down, slowly massaging herself as she thought about the Emperor, her only real male influence in a long time and who she had been dreaming of resting on her as he thrust into her quickly.

* * *

Emperor Maker watched the courtesan dance, her skills as an enchanter very evident. He was glad the armor hid his erection as he thought then finally said, "Welcome to the Palace."

She smiled and was led away by one of the Fremen. The courtesan had been a gift from one of the protectorate systems. While slavery had been mostly abolished, some systems still allowed voluntary slavery to abolish debts or genetically engineered sterile women who were designed specifically for pleasure. Harry had never accepted one but some of his descendants had and he had met a few. He had no problem with accepting the courtesans who did it for debt relief since they were a courtesan for anywhere from three to ten years, or even longer, accepting a position as a private prostitute. The selling of sex had long been legal and very well policed to make sure diseases were not transmitted.

Maker watched her walk away, then looked down to see the files he had been reading when she arrived. Aside from once, he had never slept with any of the three hundred fifteen courtesans he had been given. At the end of their time, most elected to stay in the Palace harem since they were allowed to take a lover and raise children while still having all the comforts of the palace and no demands from the Emperor.

He sighed then asked, "How much more is there for today?"

"Five more items, Sire."

He nodded and gestured for them to continue.

"Next is the Fleet graveyard."

The Emperor gestured for everyone except the Minister of Defense to leave. The Fleet graveyard was classified beyond any other classification the Empire used aside from Harry's codes to enter Terran space.

With the absence of the government, a dozen small robots trundled into the throne room. Each one stopped around the throne and threw up a hologram, showing a representation of the dead system with all the ships in it and which ones were done being modified. Around the mothballed ships, thousands of small refit ships flew, thousands of AI systems on each one, waiting to be plugged in. another screen showed the insides of a warehouse, thousands of bodies inside glass tubes, waiting for the war to be over and the AIs to be implanted into their promised bodies.

"Everything goes as warranted. In twelve years, the fleet will be fully up to power. The Hivemind ship is finished and awaits. Her AI was quite thrilled to be the one to help lead the invasion."

The Emperor nodded, then rubbed the bridge of his eyes. "You ever think that these things I'm told to do just might be me being schizophrenic?"

"Constantly, Sire," the Minister said, grinning.

The Emperor smiled. The Minister was a Potter, a rarity. Most Potters that didn't make it to the Throne became teachers or some sort of minor politician or left Terra.

"Alright. Tell the rest to bugger off 'til tomorrow. I'm going to get some sleep if I can. Have they reported in yet?"

"Just the message before they left for Republic space and the one they sent when they met with Kirbee. That one freaked me out. I was... otherwise occupied when it came through." Inside the man's skull was a thin probe, designed to facilitate contact between two people, parsecs apart. It was a masterful meld of magic, the Force, technology, and Seal magic.

The Emperor stood and his armor melted back into the ice. He smirked and said, "To cum or not to cum, eh?"

The Minister laughed and bowed then walked out of the room.

* * *

The three men stared at the one across the small arena. Each of the three had knives with power cells to run the vibration unit in them while the fourth man had a small shield and nothing else aside from the loin cloth he was wearing.

Each of the three had been promised leniency and the chance to be shipped offworld to a colony world, their record expunged. The offer was real. Their chances of surviving against the fourth was not real.

The largest man moved forward first, his style of stance an obvious show that he had been part of a military and understood hand-to-hand. When he struck, his blade was stuck in the shield for a moment before it danced out and the fourth man shifted backwards.

The knife arced down again, only this time it was caught outside the shield. A judicious twist and the knife flipped into the air, landing in the wall then vibrating itself out and shutting off as it hit the ground.

The fourth man reached forward, took his opponent's head between his hands and twisted. A sickening crunch and he fell to the ground, dead.

The other two men with knives looked at the dead body, each other, then back at the dead body and the waiting fourth man. They both rushed him. One got his blade in the man's shoulder but aside from an intake of breath, no noise came from him until the sound of skin ripping apart and four blades arcing out of hidden sheaths and into the second man's chest.

The second man looked down at his chest and the steaming and split entrails hanging out then murmured something between mother and a dying breath then fell as his heart gave up. A blade had pierced it perfectly straight through the center.

The third assailant tried to run but was stopped by an arc of gold light that wrapped around him like a hand around a running rat. He spun in the air and was face-to-face with his death. A hand shot out, open and hit him in the throat. As he began gagging on his now shattered trachea, he fell to the ground as the victor returned to his now open cell. Inside, he began to shower the blood and offal off his hands as his mind defractured and began reforming. Where once had stood a psychotic, raving beast with only murder on its limited mind now stood the Emperor of the Terran Empire, pulling on his uniform, trying not to shudder. Though he had long been used to killing the enemy, he hadn't ever gotten used to face-to-face deaths or his forays into psychosis. _Thousands of years of life may impart wisdom but it's also a sure bet towards schizophrenia_, he thought. _Tom was a fool._

The Emperor looked in the mirror and wiped a gob of blood off then closed his eyes and murmured, "Twenty years. Twenty more years, please."

* * *

Harry watched the slowly rotating scroll and ground his teeth, refusing to let it affect him. He knew it was, though. No matter how hard he tried, he was starting to do what they wanted. To crack. To become their tool. To assassinate the sitting Emperor before he could have children.

He felt a jab in his arm and he was asleep. When he awoke again, this time he was tied down to a table as doctors began injecting him with vials of liquid that glowed blue, green, or a disgusting vibrantly pink shade. Soon he was asleep again.

When he awoke, he was no longer in control. The small part of his mind he still had control over was stuck in the back while the rest used its newfound wolfen-like abilities in the training arena. As he slashed, kicked, fought, and destroyed the training dummies, the doctors who worked on him nodded and congratulated themselves. They had created the weapon they wanted. A beast that would destroy the Terran Empire from the top down.

They were wrong. As they used their drugs and probes to control him enough to get to the Palace, Harry began to get more and more control back. When he arrived in the Terran space, he took control of the Imperial fleet in a new persona with barely changed visuals, using the name of the first mutant in a comic from his era to bear claws. Fleet Admiral Logan Howlett, the spitting image of General Atreides though both said they were no relation, began the bombardment and invasion of Tarrisian capitol world. In days, the military might had been decimated and soon the occupation began. The scientists who had participated in the experimentation were the first to be lined up and shot at with blanks. Once they had soiled themselves, Howlett appeared and killed them with the claws they had grafted into him.

Harry snapped awake and tried to slow his hyperventilating. Within a few moments, he was breathing mostly normally and went to take a shower to wash the sweat off.

He sighed and walked back to the bed then went to the window and watched the steadily burning stars. It had taken a few centuries after he had taken control but now the pollution index was a measly 0.00002 percent. The ozone layer had fixed itself and with humanity ordered away from special preservations, the animal species went back to regulating themselves. Every few decades, Harry thought about evacuating everything off Terra and turning it into a park then stopped himself. He reached into a small shelf under the window and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Being back in the Palace always started him smoking again. Cancer had long ago been eradicated so his smoking was harmless. Especially with his immortality.

He chain-smoked until the sun peaked above the horizon, bringing a smile to his face. The sculptures that surrounded the palace lit up and threw off beautiful light shows. One sculpture, done by Hermione, had been done out of a twelve by three by four meter ruby synthesized for a satellite weaponry project. They found a flaw in it and Harry had taken the flawed one and told Hermione to surprise him. She had finished it only a few weeks before she died at one hundred thirty.

He remembered waiting to die himself, wishing he could, then accepting the cold hard facts. He was going to live until the universe died its own entropic death. And even then there was the likelihood he might just survive that.

Six months after Hermione's death, he abdicated his throne to their grandchild Emily Potter, the daughter of their firstborn. She was crowned Empress Hermione I and Harry changed his form, acted as regent for three years, then faded into the workers on the Mars Sara Base project.

Harry remembered being a manual laborer after being the Emperor for over a century and smiled. It had been something new and he had enjoyed it greatly.

* * *

Hinata sat down and use a towel to wipe some of the sweat off herself. Her workout had been more intense than usual since she had spent more time trying to wear herself out. For the past few days of their space flight, she had been having more and more explicit dreams of her former Master shagging her. She hoped to make it so she slept soundly without dreams.

She sighed and went to take a cold shower.

Inside, she murmured, "Either I get some soon or I jump the Emperor next time I see him."

She smiled at that image. A Fremen jumping the Emperor then having her way with him. If she wasn't immediately killed by a fist full of blades through her gut, what had happened to the last person who had tried to jump the Emperor when he was still called Logan Howlett, the other Fremen would kill her as slowly as possible for breaking the covenant.

When she was done, Hinata slid on her underwear, pulled on the robe then tied it in place and left the sanitation facilities.

She was walking into the mess when Brianna's voice came over the speaker and said, "We're almost through the Badlands. Hinata, I want you on a turret. Same with you, Master Liv'n'Stun. Master Kirbee, come on up to the bridge."

Hinata jogged to the left turret and settled herself into place then pulled the helmet on. With it in place, she felt like her head was sitting on top of the turrets. As she continued around in a circuit, she saw nothing accept for dust, the crackle of the lightning through the plasma fields, and stars in the distance.

When they exited the field, an immense white object caught her peripheral vision. She opened the channel to report it then her voice caught when she saw it fully. She had seen large ships before. There were six that were bigger than Terra surrounding the Sol system alone. She had never seen anything like this.

"Hoooly shit," she murmured.

"What? What's that, Hinata?"

She shook herself then said, "To port, about seven o'clock. It's immense."

The ship came to a stop then did a smart right flank turn. From where it now sat, the vehicle was aimed straight on. The immense white shape was a ship. Unlike the world ships in the Sol system, this was an immense cube with lettering on it big enough to read without magnification. Even more surprising, the text was in Standard. _Dyson's Lament._

"What is that?" Liv'n'Stun asked.

Kirbee chittered something and Brianna answered, "The Dyson's Lament is a Terran warship. We lost it when the AI on board had a short. At the time, only the robots were on board, finishing the interior. Since it's a classified ship, no one knew about it and only robots were assigned to work on it.

"We're here to bring it back to Terran controlled space and return it to our control."

Liv'n'Stun asked, "What do you need such a ship for?"

"It's designed to rapid build a Dyson Sphere around a solar system up to ten to the sixth power Astronomical units—the measure of Terra to Sol—in one year then it activates a cloaking field. On the inside, gun ports make sure no one can leave, on the exterior, the field makes it look like everything is destroyed and too dangerous for ships to enter." Brianna hailed the ship and nodded. The ship wasn't here because it wanted to be here. The badlands were impossible for true Republic ships to enter. Their shielding was non existent unlike Terran designed ships. Terran scientists were known for one thing. If it was impossible, they would do it. Whether it took a decade, ten or a hundred, they would make it possible to do.

A remote command to the computer opened a loading hatch and their ship entered. Soon, the area was refilled with atmosphere and Brianna told them the problem. "Alright, when the ship went missing, there were sixty combat 'droids from your space on board for storage where no one would find them. Also on board were three thousand builder 'droids of our design specs which means that they're capable of war. Their coatings make them almost impervious except heavy caliber solid weapons which won't be used on a ship or lightsabers. That's why the Emperor had us find you two. And why Hinata was being trained. And let's not screw the ship up? I'm up for promotion to Bashar in a few months and I'd like to live to be denied the promotion." Hinata grinned at that. Brianna wouldn't get her promotion because she had assaulted a superior Fremen after the woman had cheated at a card game. There had been no disciplinary actions on Brianna though the other had been demoted for cheating. Even if she was technically in the right, the promotion would be denied for the simple fact Brianna hadn't controlled herself and that was the greatest quality they wanted.

Outside the ship, Brianna handed Hinata a lightsaber and murmured, "Slid your crystal into the port just above the focusing crystal."

Hinata did as ordered then activated the blade. The orange focusing crystal sent the beam out, intersecting with Hinata's bonded crystal. The light turned a lurid dark blue that was almost black with streaks of orange through it. Stutters of something shot up the blade occasionally as the two Jedi and the Wild Knight activated their own blades.

Kirbee chittered something and within moments, Hinata felt a calming presence in her mind as the hatch slid open and two of the 'droids on board came through, wrenches in their hands held up as mêlée weapons. Hinata struck first, her blade lancing downwards, through the arm and wrench of the one on the left then through its body and continued towards the second. It activated a shield and the blade bounced off, cleaving through the disabled first one.

"That's a new development," Brianna murmured as Liv'n'Stun raised his hand. The 'droid exploded as Hinata moved back towards the small group.

"Some sort of shield that blocks a lightsaber," Brianna muttered then stood up straight and said, "Well, then, looks like it's blades until the shields activate. Hinata, how're your Seal abilities."

"Top level," Hinata said, watching the door. "I can think of a dozen seals I can do that should help us here. Another few hundred that'll help."

"Good, you take point. Kirbee and Liv'n'Stun will be the main body and I'll take the drag position. We need to get to the bridge on level five, disconnect the AI brain, then... Well, let's just get going." She couldn't say anymore. The compulsion in her mind was stronger than anything any Jedi could break.

As they moved through the corridors, occasionally 'droids appeared from their resting areas and attempted to detain them but were quickly cut down or disabled with a lightsaber through their head units. Finally, they found an access hatch to the zero gee tubes. Inside, a quick pull on a rung then letting go had them flying upwards quickly. Hinata stopped at level six and called back, "Should we go out here or go on up to five?"

"Go up."

Hinata pulled on the rung and floated upwards quickly. When they arrived, she tried to open the hatch but it refused to budge. She lifted her saber and was about to ignite it when Brianna said, "There's no point. The bulkheads are reinforced with stoneskin spells. Not even a blue hydrogen laser torch will cut through it. We'll go back down. I'll take point."

She pulled herself downwards and slowly floated down then tapped an access code in. The hatch cycled open immediately. Inside, they met with no resistance as they headed towards a circular stairwell inside an alcove next to a hatch labeled Imperial Data Library, Deck 6, Section Orange.

On the bridge—everything except a central column—seemed to be working properly. Screens showed data being stored, fuel consumption and so on. Brianna made her way to the column as Hinata cycled the hatch closed and disabled it from opening for the moment.

Hinata turned and leaned against the bulkhead as she studied the bridge. Designed to be crewed by three hundred people, it was one of the most immense rooms she had ever seen.

As Brianna opened the column, a light flashed then the lights dimmed. She cursed in a language Hinata didn't understand, or what sounded like a curse, then the lights came back on and Brianna was holding a large ball with sockets all over it. "Bye bye, AI. Now, for the painful part." She dropped the AI and slammed her hand into a slot on the board. She shuddered, blue arcs of something whipping around her. In the milliseconds it took for the two Jedi and Hinata to try and help her, Brianna's mind joined the ship's neural circuitry, creating new links, erasing the traces of the AI mind, and as her mouth opened, from the speakers and her own mouth came, "I-am," she shuddered then, "We-are-" She froze up again then as they reached her once again, "We Are Dyson's Lament. We are initiating contact with waiting crew. We are..." She trailed off and she slid to the ground as sensors on the boards and the large viewing screen changed to a visual representation of the galaxy. Their own ship was marked with an orange Ω while another in the Terran controlled sectors of space showed an α with a number countdown next to it. In the section after the period, the numbers were slowly counting down. In the middle of the screen, writing flashed. ETA: Ten days, three hours, twenty minutes. Seconds were counting off by the hundredths rapidly.

Brianna stirred and Hinata finally noticed the blood slowly dripping from Brianna's fingertips. She did a handful of Seals then wrapped her hands around Brianna's. The wounds healed and Brianna murmured, "God, that hurt worst than getting kicked by a horse. How long?"

"The screen says ten days," Liv'n'Stun told her, sure she meant how long until the rendezvous.

"Good," she whispered. "That's about how long I plan to sleep."

Liv'n'Stun lifted her and carried her to a bench nearby, designed for certain of the Empire's inhabitants to use if they were stationed aboard the ship. Both checked her over then turned back to the display screen. This time they noticed how far the ships were and how long it was taking them. A hundred times faster than any ship of the Republic.

As they turned to Hinata about to ask her what their ships were capable of, she felt Brianna in her mind, compelling and placing restrictions on her newly implanted memories. As much as the Jedi—and by extension the Republic though they knew not of the Terran Empire—were friends, soon enough they would be the enemy.

* * *

Harry was in the middle of a state dinner, sipping at one of the finest Chablis' he had ever tasted when the Defense Minister clutched his head and winced. After a moment, he excused himself, saying he had a slight pain and would return in a moment. When he did so, one minute later a Fremen entered the room, handed the Emperor a slip of paper then faded into the background.

He smiled and dropped the paper on a candle, watching it flare up instantly then smiled at the woman next to him and asked if she was enjoying the musicians playing.

When the night was finally over, Harry stepped onto the balcony outside his official quarters and breathed in deeply, a rare natural smile on his face. Brianna and Hinata were safe, the Seventy Third Black Fleet were going after the Dyson, Kirbee and Liv'n'Stun were both still alive, and plans unfolding for centuries were beginning to come to a head.

His smile disappeared. In the future, there were two paths he could follow to make sure the universe continued to exist until Entropy. One, his leading the fleet and forever sitting on the throne. Two, he took a wife and that child led the fleet to victory. His leading the fleet would lead to less loss of life on both sides but forever in control of the Empire... that was too much for him. His smile fell away as he wondered why he couldn't see the wife he would take in the tapestry of the future.

He thought, _She could be a descendant. Her blood could be blocking my Sight_. He shrugged that off. None of his female descendants were of age or if they were, they were already married. He walked back into the official quarters and looked over the items that had been there for so long. He picked up the handcrafted blocks Dumbledore had made for his firstborn and smiled. This room was only used by his family then closed off when his first descendant took the throne. They lived in the western wing where while it wasn't grandiose, it was more comfortable.

He remembered watching his children take their first steps in between moments of his war to take the world then left the room. Remembrances could be done later. Now, he needed to study his resources. All one million, nine hundred fifty seven thousand, two hundred eighteen Dreadnought and higher class ships. Along with their nearly two billion attendant ships.

He grinned. People thought the ships were dismantled after a hundred or so years of service. None ever were. Slave chips and AI brackets were added.

He stopped at a half hidden cabinet and looked through it. Magic preserved the items in it, a multitude of cigars, cigarettes, and liquors inside. Some were from his time, some from different eras as different masters of the trades created new blends or whatnot. He pulled a cigar from it and snapped his fingers. A flame erupted and he pulled until the tobacco was lit. as he walked through the palace, thinking with the cigar between his lips, a Fremen approached and waited for him to address her.

He turned and asked, "Yes?"

She removed her mask and said, "Mom wanted to talk to you, Sire. She hoped you might have time to receive her on Sunday."

He patted her cheek and said, "When are you off?"

"In an hour, grandpa." She smiled and he remembered healing a skinned knee for her when she had both front teeth missing. The gap-toothed smile had been quite cute.

"Think she'll still be up?"

"Yes, Sire. She's living in Mexico now."

"Alright, then. We'll go see her when you're off. You married yet?"

"No, Sire."

He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Go on."

The woman pulled her mask back into place and headed back to her duty station as Harry continued wandering the palace, thoughtful and mostly ignoring the cigar in his hand.

When Dalia—the Fremen descendant—was off, the two made their way to the exit. Both Disapparated from outside the palace to a small building in the center of the larger town. In it, dozens of portals stood, two by two. Each one had names and in or out written over them. A few people were occasionally coming through or departing to get home but it was mostly quiet. His Fremen escort looked like a group of women just off work and they followed them into the IN portal that said Ixtapa, Mexico. Harry was reminded everytime of the the stargates in a science fiction show he had used to watch when televisions were something you didn't learn about in a history class.

As soon as they arrived, the two walked down the street, followed half a dozen paces back by the Fremen who were acting as his guards for the night. Half a dozen minutes later, the group arrived at a small home built in the style that the country still used, hiding the specialty systems built into the walls and roofs.

As soon as they were inside, the middle aged women looked up in surprise from the bowl she was mixing something in. she set it down and rushed over to hug her daughter and her grandfather a thousand times great then gestured for them to sit and eat the food she was just finishing for a party the next day.

"Leena," Harry said, taking a bite of the wrapped shredded beef, "this is the best. You should come back to preparing the meals at the Palace."

She smiled then sat down and asked her question. Harry nodded immediately, took a small item from his belt, small enough it looked like a decoration and was used as such, then tapped the top and spoke. In moments, the answer came back and he replaced it. "Done. Now, any tequila?"

Leena brought it out as he and Stacia ate the food, Harry catching up on what had happened with them.

* * *

Emperor Maker studied the weapons at his disposal. As the Challenged, it was his choice of blades, though he could decide to let the other use any three weapons if he felt so. On the walls thousands of different swords, thousands of different chemical and optical based weapons, and hundreds of thousands of other styles of weapons existed. Though the room was a museum of weapons, each one was in perfect working order. The only weapons not on display were frozen blasters and their own technological descendants, the lightsaber. Maker's own rested in front of him and he decided. Their champion would have a Cortosis Dagger and Cortosis sword as well as an Enerdyne blaster.

He would carry only his lightsaber, his claws, bone but hardened with magical spells and time, and his millennia of fighting skills honed to a peak found nowhere else in the known universe. He stared at himself in the mirror, then divested himself of his armor and looked in the mirror. Scars, sinew, and muscle. He was perfectly as he had been, they day he had defeated Voldemort. The lightsaber rocketed to his hand and Maker stepped to the door. Outside, two of his people waited. They walked with him to the Arena then stopped just outside the small room. As he walked through, he told them what weapons to bring to the Champion of the Tra'Tor system.

Soon, the roar of the crowds told him that the Defense Minister had stepped into the dusty arena. Maker watched the screens, the sound muted so all he heard—and felt—was the stomp of the feet of the crowd, the palpable excitement, and the smell of the battles that had taken place here before.

War had evolved beyond army versus army though there were always need for soldiers. Today's wars were fought here, or in other arenas around the Galaxy. Small groups, the chosen elite of the combatants would face off here, in a battle of their own choice. The winners would triumph and set terms. The losers would accept. When that did not happen, lives were lost and the Imperial War Machine swung into effect. The Terran Empire's military was powerful, well equipped, and the most important, the brightest of the sentients throughout the Empire. The only time they had ever come close to losing is when Harry himself led the enemy.

The memory evoked a tight smile then he looked down and checked the power consumption of his blade.

He looked in the reflection of the window in front of him and nodded. His boots were stiff around the ankles to help prevent twists, and short to help with keeping cool, his trousers were loose and airy as well. He wore nothing above his belt aside from the necklace with his and Hermione's rings and his Imperial ring on his left hand.

The door had a timer above it activate. Three minutes. He took a sip of water and spat it out. He looked again at the time and checked his laces one more time. Knotted tightly. Pressure seals would be more effective but he had worn this type of boot long enough, he felt most comfortable in them.

Nearly two minutes. He took another sip of water, this time swallowing it. A gong sounded at the two minute mark. The sound of the spectators grew. He was nervous now. If they lost the system, their supply line would have a break in it.

At the one minute mark, he set the saber on his belt hook and knelt, meditating. They time began to slow for him and he watched a dust mote dance in the breeze as the timer took thirty seconds to count down once. His mind was running so fast, he wished Vegas still existed for a moment then wondered what was for dinner that night.

He came to his feet at the three second mark. The doors slid open and the crowds chanted "Maker, Maker" in a deafening roar. They loved him. They loved to see him battle. He could feel the Force in this moment and moved forward, his hand hovering over the blade.

A beam of energy shot at him and he smiled. The lightsaber was up, and the beam ricocheted into the force field protecting the spectators.

They went silent and his foot steps in the dirt, his sweat dripping down his body, his breathing all were evident in the silence.


	4. Edited for adult content

They went silent and his foot steps in the dirt, his sweat dripping down his body, his breathing all were loud in the hushed silence. His opponent's footsteps could be heard, a slight hesitation as he drew the sword, discarding the blaster.

Soon, the noise from the crowd began again as Maker stood his ground, letting his opponent believe he had the advantage. His opponent knew nothing of his weapon except he had been able to deflect a bolt from a powered weapon.

The champion struck and Harry evaded, kicking him in the side and knocking him to the ground. He shut the blade off and knelt on the ground, waiting. The champion got to his feet and attacked again, not believing the Emperor truly was the most powerful Warlock on Terra. Not believing in Magic, period.

When the ground rose up like jaws, pinning him between teeth of dirt, his disbelief was torn away as Maker's blade ignited and spun out of his hands towards the champion. He died instantly as the blade went through his chest, cauterizing a ten millimeter hole through his heart, instantly stopping it, then sliding out the side and flying back towards .

He stood, looked around the immense arena, then raised his arm. The crowds began cheering. Even though gladiatorial games were a violent pastime, the wars of the future had turned into brutal one-on-one competitions that had become spectator sports. His lightsaber shut off and he turned, heading towards the Ambassador from the Tra'Tor system. He snatched a patch off his opponent's shirtsleeve then dropped it on the ground in front of the Ambassador. "Welcome back to the Empire."

He turned and Disapparated.

As he walked through the gardens and back into the palace, the people celebrated their victory over the traitors.

* * *

Hinata studied the display panel as Brianna walked onto the bridge. The droids around the ship had been sent to one of the docking bays and then ordered to disable each other. Now they were the only moving things on the ship. Hinata adjusted the lightsaber on her belt then asked, "Where are the Masters?" 

"Liv'n'Stun is getting some UV in the ship. Kirbee's making his lunch. What's the time to intercept?"

"Thirty three hours. Who do you think the Emperor will marry? One of the daughters of a great house?" The homes of the more affluent were called great houses though anyone with a modicum of magical talent could have a home as wealthy seeming.

Brianna shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. As long as one of his progeny can take the throne. Every Fremen can see how uncomfortable he is with that crown. Here, I brought you some stew."

"Thanks," Hinata murmured as she blew on the cup it was in. She took a sip and smiled. A thick seafood stew with spicy sausage in it. One of her favorites.

"Do you want to duel?" Brianna asked. "When you're done eating, that is."

"Sure. What?"

"Hand-to-hand. Hey. What's this?" She bent over the panel then tapped out a sequence. The huge display no longer showed the fleet moving towards them but a face. Both women brought their masks up as Brianna stood and stepped into the center of the focus of the lens.

"Admiral Shiva. This is Fremen one-three-three-seven. How may I be of service?"

"Ah, Fremen. We just came within hailing distance in the past few moments. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Admiral. We're just waiting for you."

"Excellent. The fleet will be their in less than thirty-six hours." He saluted since she technically outranked him on this mission then said, "For the Empire."

She returned the salute, fist clenched and brought to her left shoulder then unclenched and brought down to her waist. Picture perfect and her voice cracked out, "For the Empire."

The screen shut off and she pulled her mask down. "He's kinda cute."

Hinata wrinkled her nose and said, "He's old."

"So's the Emperor and I know you have a crush on him."

Hinata blushed and said, "That's different. He doesn't age. And I spent years with him as my instructor. Girls are supposed to get crushes on their instructors. It helps them decide on their types as they grow older."

"Sure," Brianna drawled as Hinata hid her face behind the mug.

* * *

Maker waved his hand and the Ministers bowed then backed out as he brought his chin to his hand and looked down at the floor, watching a fish under the ice swim in a circle, trying to get at a bug trapped inside the ice. He smiled and stood, his armor chiming as he stretched. For once, there wasn't anything to do. The Empire was running smoothly, there had been no supplicants, and everything was running on its own impetus. 

He strode to a huge screen and tapped a sequence on it. A movie began playing and he walked back to the throne then got comfortable as hundreds of men performed an intricate ballet as Titus Andronicus made his return to Rome.

He was nearing the end of the movie when a messenger walked in, took a look at the screen, then made his way to Maker's side.

Harry looked at the file and nodded. The messenger left and Harry made a motion with his hand. The screen froze then faded to an image of space from a Lunar observation post. Earth was large in the frame and looked like an exquisite jewel.

"Bring me Mechanic."

He stood again and this time his armor pulled itself into the throne. He walked into his private quarters and leisurely changed into a flight uniform then walked out, tapping the datapad strapped to his thigh. He was halfway to the throne when a silver and black blur rushed towards him. He was pulled off the ground in a bear hug then the droid set him down. The droid was one of a kind. A humaniform. It was the only droid in the Empire that looked, sounded, and acted human aside from its silver chassis. The color could have been done to simulate flesh but the droid, Mechanic, had never wanted to. He was happy doing what he did best, designing fighters and building them. While most were never flown, he didn't care. As long as his art was appreciated, he was happy.

"Sire, they told me you left the planet but you didn't take any of my ships."

"I was teaching. There was no need for a fighter but there is now. Feel like threading the needle?"

"Always. Would you like to see my newest designs?"

"How many are there?"

"Two hundred seventeen but only twelve have been produced so far."

Harry smiled and tapped the datapad again, this time in a purposeful sequence. A set of rings surrounded them then they were gone with a flash of green light. The rings arrived in a cavern that had been carved from volcanic rock. A flickering screen filled the immense opening, a hologram hiding the fighter bay. Robotic arms and droids built fighter designs as dictated by Mechanic.

Harry had found the droid mostly destroyed and had been filled with an urge to repair him. When he had done so, he had made a friend for life, literally. Undergoing upgrades every few years, the droid had been with Harry for years until designing a chassis for himself that would allow him to fly the fighters he designed.

While most of the models ended up in an immense war museum, many were used as the basis for upgrades to the fighters in production while two had been the prototypes for fighters currently in use by the Empire.

"So, still keeping the layouts the same?"

"Yes and no. I decided that reaction time would be better situated using the implant relays for humans but left in the original control layouts for when the relay is damaged or in use by non-upgraded humans."

Harry nodded and said, "Show me the love."

Mechanic grinned and began showing off the ships. Some were designed for atmospheric flight with wings and jet propulsion while others were designed to use repulsors to antigrav panels. One looked like an immense needle. They come to the last and Harry was somewhat surprised. It resembled the Harrier Jump Jets of his youth.

"Ah, thought you might recognize this. It's been redesigned fully. I think you'll like."

Harry floated off the ground and looked into the open cockpit. It had a stick like the fighters he remembered but the controls were very different. Holo-emitters and implant relays studded the surfaces. He lowered himself into the seat then looked it over, familiarizing it all over.

Mechanic extended himself via an accordion-like pleat in his midsection and handed Harry a helmet. "So, let's thread that needle again, eh?"

"This has variable sweep wings? Why?" They didn't seem needed or even a pleasant idea for a ship like the Harrier.

"Better flying when in space. Sire, we have clearance."

Harry nodded, plugged his helmet into the HUD and took a deep breath. Flying a new fighter was a bad idea without a few hours in a simulator but Harry didn't care at the moment. He knew that Mechanic could easily eject while he would survive. Even if he died.

The fighter had jet engines still though modified for every type of atmospheric flight. It could literally go from space, to air, to sea, then to nebula cruising. Like all the fighters in the Imperial Navy.

"Has this been modified for negative pressure?"

"Of course, Sire. It'll reach mach 30 in space, mach eighteen in Terra's atmosphere and unknown in water. Haven't had time to test it other than sims. I mean, I have tested it under water, just not in the sea."

Harry understood what the droid meant and pushed the ignition panels. The fighter leapt forward like a cheetah after prey though no cheetah could go from zero to mach one in three seconds like they just had.

Harry jerked the stick a few times to get used to reaction times then closed his eyes for a moment and dove. The Force showed him how far he was from the ground and he pulled out in a shallow dive. Mechanic said nothing, reading displays and monitoring engine temps as he watched other data from the ship's AI as it interfaced with Harry's mind.

Harry looked at the hologram showing his free flight zone and pulled the stick, aiming them straight upwards. As he pressed the afterburners forward, the negative pressure unit fought to keep the gravity force normal as they pushed past the barrier between atmosphere and space.

He shifted to avoid a satellite then triggered the IFF code for the Imperial shuttles. As he flew, he remembered his first trip into space. He had been the pilot aboard a sleeper ship. Instead of having a pilot who had to awake once a year to check their course, Harry had taken the position under a new identity and had spent the two hundred seventeen years awake talking to the computer's minimal AI and repairing this and that as well as learning. For the ten thousand colonists, a copy of every book ever written had been placed in three different computers each with three backups. By the time the trip was over, Harry had gained enough knowledge to have been able to do anything he wanted. Anything from Archeology to Zoology, he had studied and absorbed knowledge until he felt like a dictionary at times. He had learned how to code and had begun coding an AI in his one hundredth twenty ninth year aboard. Thirteen years later, the AI had come online and in sixteen days, had become conscious. The ship's AI was reformatted and Lily became the new AI of the ship. From then on, she had become his teacher, helping him learn more and he became hers, helping her learn about consciousness.

He sighed, trying to think about flying as he began a reentry into the atmosphere. Lily had died when the power consumption needs had taxed Harry's magic abilities and the generators beyond the capacity to warm the colonists and keep the AI running.

He banked the fighter in maneuvers that would have destroyed it and killed the pilot before the invention of negative pressure baffles and magically strengthened alloys. He checked his angle of descent then smiled. "How about a detour? Hogwarts is in the direct path."

"Fine with me, Sire. I've never been there."

"Alright." Harry banked to the left and began a steep corkscrew descent as he cut the power to the engines and brought it in on the antigrav units.

Within minutes, they landed on a concession to the more muggleborns that went there; a basketball court. Harry looked out at the students looking at the fighter then waved his hand in an intricate form. His flight suit and helmet shifted into his armor and he hit the canopy release.

Students began bowing when they recognized him as he floated down from the cockpit. Mechanic complained about magic being used to move him until he was on the ground. Though the droid built and maintained ships that were eventually imbued with magic, he still wasn't happy about it being used near him. Too much and his processors slowed to nearly fifty percent. Even with the shielding Harry and other mages had painstakingly crafted, magic could be an insidious pest around electronics.

The headmaster, a man in his late fifties named Orin Darkstalker, came out and bowed deeply then said, "It's an honor to have your august personage deign to gift us with a visit."

"Knock it off, Orin," Maker said, grinning behind his helmet.

Orin grinned. He was a blood Potter though his mother had married a man named Darkstalker.

"Why are you here, Gramps?"

Harry scowled at the name then smiled as a young girl raced from the front door and leapt at him. "Grandpa."

"Hey, princess." She smiled and began kissing his cheeks once his mask was tilted up. "I'd forgotten you were coming to school this year."

He held on to her as he walked with Orin to the front doors as other Potter children came up to say hello, some shyly because they had only met him once or twice, others with greater gusto since they had lived in the palace or spent more time there. "How many of the blood are there in Hogwarts now?"

Orin grinned behind his beard. "Better to ask how few are not of the blood. Thirty three. Next year, it will be only three. After that, unless some people change schools, all students will be of the blood and one staff member won't be."

Harry almost dropped Sharia. He set her down and said, "Run along, dear. I need to talk to Orin. Send me some letters, alright?"

She nodded and ran off to join her friends. "That many? Bloody hell."

"It's been a thousand generations and the blood traveled well. Something like sixty-two percent of the inhabitants of Eurasia have some drop of blood. It's well distributed enough that there won't be any bad crossovers but you've seen the effects yourself. Mind magicks, healing, and overall power is up beyond what the scientists all projected it to be three thousand years ago. Even with some Potters leaving Terra, marrying a Potter or even just having a Potter child in the family is an honor. Hell, your enemies from childhood have Potter blood in them. Lucretia Malfoy has green eyes, red hair, and a mastery of healing abilities. She's also in Gryffindor."

* * *

Harry Potter stood across from the Politburo Standing Committee of the Communist Party of China. All nine men stared him in the eyes as they looked at him with fear and hate. Their guards lay dead, their own weapons' bullets their death. 

He raised his arms and removed his helmet then looked between each one, his long hair snarled from being inside the helmet for nearly seventy-two hours. China's magical community had pledged their loyalty on one condition. The absolute destruction of the Communists in command of their country. He had been more than willing.

The door behind him flung open again and he spun around, his wand in his hand. A whispered spell and the soldiers were frozen in place, their bodies slowly turning to lead. He turned back to the men and spoke softly in flawless Guoyu, his voice barely above a whisper, though clear in its intent. "Mercy is for the weak. We do not train to be merciful. A man faces you. He is the enemy. An enemy deserves no mercy." Harry parroted back the exact words they had spoken to the representative of the Chinese Wizards Council before they had had his family executed.

His hands and wand began an intricate dance. As they tried to escape they found skeletal hands, stinking of brimstone had them held in place as the spells were woven. Soon, their bones and skin began to crack and they screamed in pain. Over the decades, the Communists had used what Wizards and Witches they could catch as Pawns. Harry planned to turn them into Pawns themselves.

Soon, their bodies began to shift and morph until each one was lead, revealing where skin had split or bones erupted out, their rigour mortis frozen permanently. He stopped and stared at the dead bodies and dry heaved, glad he had not eaten recently. All that came up was a bit of acidic digestive fluid. He spat it out and waved his wand again, speaking spells. The bodies were transported to where he had faced Riddle for the last time. The nine Communists would now be Pawns in a full sized chess board Harry had decided to make to use as an example for other world leaders who ignored his 'requests' for their submission.

Harry stood, looking at the chessboard for a moment, the twelve pawns, three knights, two bishops, and one queen on it, then turned. Hermione was watching him, their firstborn on her hip. He smiled hesitantly, afraid she would turn away. Their marriage had become rocky when he had announced his plans to finish what Voldemort had begun.

His head reached up and he realized the armor was still on. With a thought, it was off, a pile nearby. When she didn't turn, he walked towards her. She disappeared.

Harry snapped awake, soaked in sweat and shivering. He scowled and murmured, "Lights, low."

The torches in the room flicked to life and he stared at the sweat stained sheet clenched in his hand. His voice whispered, "That's now how it happened... right?" he asked of no one. "Damnit, why just me? Why not her too?" he railed at the night. He knew why. His immortality was the byproduct of destroying Riddle. Pulling his essence away had stripped him of all his power and the power had gone to the nearest body. What Voldemort most wanted was granted to the man who least wanted it.

Harry sighed, looking out at the storm. Lightning hit the ground and he nodded. His fingers rubbed the scar on his forehead and he opened the window, letting the rain hit him. While most of the world had weather control, it wasn't allowed around his palace. He enjoyed walking in the rain. Hermione and his first time had been on a hill during a storm. Harry looked down at his erection and smirked. Twenty thousand plus years. You should be tired of sex, he thought to himself.

More light came in from the door. It had opened slightly for a Fremen to set the day's schedule. When she saw he was awake, he heard her ask, "Does his Majesty need anything?"

Harry recognized the voice and thought for a moment. "Anise?"

She nodded and murmured, "Yes, Sire."

"Are you seeing anyone?" It was a question he asked of Fremen on occasion to be friendly though it still threw her. "Uh, no, my Emperor."

"Remove your mask." She did as ordered and he looked at her. Her features were mostly Chinese with Japanese refinement. She smiled hesitantly until he smiled. Her face broke into a gorgeous smile. His erection throbbed and he was glad he was hidden behind furniture. Her robes were layered well enough he could tell her body was very well proportioned.

He hesitated then asked, "Let me make love to you?"

"Oh, yes Sire," she blurted out, then blushed, clamping both hands over her mouth.

He smiled and she hesitated then closed the door. He said, "You don't have to."

"I want to, Sire. Any Fremen would let you bed them," she whispered as she undid her robes, revealing the thin silky shift she wore underneath.

Harry's hand moved forward and unintentionally he shifted her uniform into a very adult version of the Hogwarts robe. She looked down at it and grinned as he turned red in the light.

She moved forward then stopped. Harry leaned down to kiss her then pulled her against his body. She could feel him digging into her stomach as her lips parted for his tongue. When he pulled away, both were short of breath. He whispered, "Warmer light," and the torches in the room flared more gold than they had been.

He kissed her again and then murmured into her neck, "Tell me what you like."

When he nipped her above her pulse point below her ear, she gasped then said, "That. I like that."

-----Removed this section to comply with the whiny ones. It will be available in the pdf when the story is complete.-----

Anise walked into the office of the Fremen in charge of assignments and said, "I want to request a new assignment."

The woman looked up Anise's record then pulled up available assignments. Before she could ask, a window popped up and she said, "You have a flag on your profile. You'll need to review a holo-file before I can reassign you."

She pointed to a privacy booth and Anise walked over, hesitant.

Inside, the hologram floated in front of her, a perfect representation of the Emperor, though half a meter tall.

"Anise, if you're seeing this, you've requested reassignment. If you've regretted doing this and want to be away, I understand. If you want to leave because you're afraid of me pushing myself on you constantly, there's no need to fear that.

"I can remove the memories if you wish. I can make you think we sparred and you were hurt so I let you sleep if off in my bed or I can make you think whatever you want. And, uh, since we didn't use protection," her face went slightly pale then bright pink again. She liked the idea of possibly carrying his child, "I can either use the abort spell as a precaution though if you would rather let yourself have a child, I'll also understand if you don't want it acknowledged as Imperial progeny. But I'd like to talk it over with you if you wish. I have a free schedule tonight. Ask the Controller," the woman in charge of assignments, "to schedule you into my dinner tonight."

Anise watched the holo fade off then walked back out. "I'll cancel the reassignment request for now. His majesty wants me to dine with him."

She nodded, added the info into the Emperor's schedule then smiled. "Have a nice day, Fremen."

Anise nodded, smiled faintly, then walked out, thinking about the semen inside her. Her advanced biology classes flashed through her mind, reminding her that when the Emperor was her age, the normal cross-representation they used when comparing era-to-era, the average amount of semen ejaculated was two to five milliliters while now it was six to nine milliliters. She was quite sure the Emperor had filled her up with at last a liter. She could feel it dripping down her thighs at the moment. Though she was nervous about what she had done, she couldn't help but grin. She had slept with the Emperor. No other Fremen she knew could boast of that.

Inside the changing room she went to take a shower but stopped her hand before turning on the shower. Anise looked around then reached down to slide her fingers inside herself. She brought them out, a small amount of her lubrication and the Emperor's semen on her fingertips. She hesitated then licked them clean, wondering what his semen tasted like. Not salty? She thought. It's like oranges, kinda sour. She looked around then turned on the water and laughed.

She was massaging her hair potion into her scalp when she heard the showers farther down from her turn on. Anise wiped her eyes free of the potion and looked over. "Hi, Masha."

"Hey. Where were you? I stopped by the throne room to ask if you wanted to go to dinner with my family and I and you weren't there." Masha was assigned to roam the palace, checking the security.

"Uh, I was, doing something."

"What?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"I shouldn't," Anise said slowly, wanting to tell her best friend.

"I'll swear on my wand."

Anise looked around then gestured Masha to move closer. She turned off the shower and moved down three stalls then turned on the water, pulling out her hair potion from her sack of toiletry.

"Magical contract?"

Masha nodded, making a circle over her heart, signifying she spoke only the truth.

Anise looked around again then leaned over and whispered, "I was with the Emperor."

"So? You—" She stopped talking then stared at her friend. She looked around then said, "You're lying. He hasn't slept with a Fremen in five thousand years." Masha was also a Fremen Historian.

Anise shook her head and Masha grinned, finally believing her. "Was he good?"

"I passed out when I came for... shit, I think the seventh time. I lost count after the first four."

"Was he big? The average penis size when he was born was, like, fifteen centimeters I think. Though he's a master at shifting. I mean, he's like two point seven meters now and when he was born, he was..." she paused, thinking, then remembered the data. "He was exactly one point nine meters."

Anise couldn't help it. With her friend, the surreality of having sex with the Emperor was gone. She giggled and said, "It felt that long inside me."

Masha laughed then the two stopped as three other Fremen came in, undressed and went to shower at stalls farther away. Anise thought about it and whispered, "It was about the length of my forearm minus six centimeters and a bit thinner than my wrist."

Masha thought about that. Anise was trim and lithe though at two hundred thirty centimeters, she wasn't as petite as some women. Women had stayed within the same variant of men as humanity had aged. "God, I'd love to have him fuck me," she said, her voice filled with lust and envy. After a moment she brightened and said, "You have to document this, you know." She asked as an afterthought, "Did you use protection?"

Anise blushed and shook her head. She had removed her implant after she and her last lover had split up. Masha finished showering and then said, "I'll expect your documentation by Friday at your end of shift, Fremen Delta thirty seven."

Anise came to attention and nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

Masha shook her head and walked off, drying herself as she moved towards her locker.

Anise leaned against the tiles of the stall and wished the Emperor wasn't the Emperor so she could surprise him with her naked body on his bed. Her nervousness had mostly disappeared and she dressed quickly. She stepped through the portal and walked to her apartment building. Though it was only one story high, she lived on the five hundredth floor. It took one minute for an elevator to arrive then she walked to her door. Inside, she walked to the window and looked out at the small city she lived in.

Harry sipped at a mug of coffee as his final supplicant left and his brunch was brought in. his personal chef, Terra's second best—the best worked at Harry's favorite restaurant, Godric's—delivered it himself and lifted the glass lid. Gavin McLeod. The chef, beamed.

Harry raised an eyebrow then smiled. "Tamonian Eel braised with Sarvonian pear sauce?"

Gavin beamed even more and nodded as Harry laughed. "How do you do it?"

Gavin shrugged and waited nearby as Harry sat down to begin to eat. Somehow, Gavin knew when Harry had had sex and always served the dish. While it was called an eel the creature was actually an arthropod and had the sweetest meat known to the galaxy. It was also the easiest to procure since one of the Tamosian Eels grew to maturity in a day from one cut up into as many as a thousand pieces.

The wine served with it had a smoky chocolaty rosy taste and he nodded. "What is this?"

"Savarian brandy. Do you want me to order more?"

"Yes. How long does it last?"

"That's a thousand year old bottle. They're holding five crates, one from the past five millennial pressings. Is the word given?" It wasn't really brandy by the Terran terms but brandy was the closest translation.

"It's given. Shame I had to eat so fast." He drained the last of the brandy and walked back to the throne to continue the business of the Empire. He was surprised when his assistant handed him the schedule for the day. He had nothing for the day other than a meeting with the Emperor's Hands.

He nodded and said, "Alright, I'm going for a walk in the garden then. Have them meet me in the chessboard."

The Fremen in charge nodded and they watched him walk out. When he was gone, they became even more alert.

Harry heard laughing and walked into the chessboard area. The enemies he had turned into pieces for the board were weathered and looked as if they had been carved instead of made from actual humans. He ignored them and nodded at the now silent and perfectly lined up soldiers. The ten greatest trained warriors of the Empire. Three were human females, one an Arvarian female who looked mostly human except for the catlike eyes and three fingers per hand, five were human males, and the last was a Tervosian genetic eunuch. Two groups of five. Each were the best fighter pilots, the best fighters, each had become the best of the best. When they became the Fingers of the Emperor, each one knew he or she was the best of a very small fraternity. The Hands of the Emperor, called Mailed Fists by him in private, were good enough that even Harry's enhanced skills and centuries of experience made most fights standstills except in fighters. He was the superior of anyone tactically anywhere.

"It's good to see you all. I have another mission. Here's the orders. I expect you to be underway in two weeks at the latest. Oh, and Silvana?" She seemed to stand even straighter.

He smiled and said, "Your sister is fine. They found her yesterday evening. She's having an arm replaced but her memories of the event will be gone soon after."

Her face broke into a smile and he said, "Dismissed."

He studied the black king, a white man that had been president of the United States and had told him to fuck off. Harry patted his cheek and murmured, "I won, shite breath."

He continued walking through the gardens, occasionally stopping to smell a flower or study a plant. The pixies and faeries ignored him for the most part except for one who kept close to him, closing in often enough to sit on his shoulder or knee. He smiled and ignored the creature.


	5. Chapter 5

Silvana and her team ambled through the hospital, each of them carrying stuffed animals and flowers. Finally they made their way into a private room and found a young girl who looked exactly like Silvana except for black hair where Silvana's was buttery yellow. Jana turned her head and smiled. "Silvie, you're on Terra?"

"I was back a few days ago. I got home just after...," she trailed off and Jana nodded then smiled brighter. She said, "Posies."

Commander Striker, the head of the Hand—the Thumb—smiled, and set the flowers in the air next to her. With a whispered spell the vase formed itself around them. Everyone of the Hands were master Mages as well. He ruffled her hair and said, "You need to get well. How about next time we're all back we'll take you to meet the Emperor." Their closeness to the Emperor was explained as their being students of his. No one knew about the Hands that didn't need to know. All two of them, as the saying went.

"Really?"

Silvana and the others nodded and they spent half an hour with her before leaving to finish planning their mission.

They sat at a café in Paris, sipping at over-roasted coffee and 'discussing' the plan mind-to-mind as they chatted about repair work on a fighter, staying under their cover as mechanics for the second tier elite fighter unit, Jasmine Squad. The top tier squad was named, officially, Jade Gauntlet. Unofficially they were called Rogue Squadron.

Striker had once been the leader of Jade Gauntlet, a known honor above all else. Officially, the Gauntlet was a double sized fighter squadron. Ten pilots instead of five. Other squadrons jokingly called it Jade Gauntlets. In truth, the second set of five pilots were trained in espionage and infiltration. It gave the squadron the ability to carry out more missions than any other. They also had an assigned support ship, the Emperor's Blade.

When they finished their conversation they walked off, Silvana's hand in Striker's though they weren't involved. Off the street he let go and she made an exaggerated accounting of her fingers. The others smirked as they took out their wands and Disapparated.

* * *

"Pretty," Silvana murmured. "What do we blow up first?"

The rest of the Hand laughed as they checked their weapons one last time and studied the holo of the area they were assaulting.

"Computer, time lapse recording last thirty seconds. Append to daily log and remind me at the end of mission to have that integrated into our unit patch."

They all laughed at Striker's statement then began fitting their combat harnesses and locking them in place. Their camouflage coveralls came next and they literally disappeared except for their heads and their hands since they hadn't pulled the mitts or hoods into place.

A crate was opened and labeled gloves were handed out. Each pair had exposed circuitry and light emitting diodes that could have been considered a work of art. Each checked the gloves then walked to the airlock. A tap on the commpad inside alerted the pilot they were ready and he inverted, falling towards the planet, the airlock situated so when they exited they didn't end up hitting the ship in some way.

They leapt out of the airlock and their gloves activated, turning into flight assist anti-grav pads. Invisible, they inserted into the alien planet, floating down as the pilot regained control of his transport ship, bemoaning to the traffic controllers he was sure he had lost his whole shipment of Sumerian liqueurs when his antigrav units lost power.

Silvana stroked her rifle lovingly then settled into place. Her weapon was accurate and perfectly maintained. She had gone through the Imperial armories and seen the weapons built by companies she had never heard of from planets she knew weren't in the Empire and had found one universal truth. Where ever the weapons came from, the manufacturers couldn't build anything worth a damned.

Her rifle was accurate to fifty kilometers where the beam began to lose magnetic containment. It was still deadly another ten kilometers though in a larger area than the one millimeter diameter circle it normally fired in.

Their weapons were accurate to, at most, hundreds of meters.

She shrugged and ignored the thoughts of weapons she doubted she would ever face. There was laughter to her right and she asked, "What?" not taking her eyes off the building she was trying to lipread someone in.

"Nothing. Just... there's a creature in the tree aping you with a tree branch."

He moved away from the window and she looked over then laughed. There was a creature that resembled a blue ape with three legs and two tails acting like her. She went back to looking for data through her scope.

* * *

Hinata glided in between the officers and made her way to the captain's private office, currently being used by the two Fremen and their Jedi counterparts as a room away from the soldiers. The Jedi had left the ship already and were heading back into known Republic space with a new freighter for the Jedi to use.

She heard one lieutenant whisper to another she had the best ass he'd seen in a long time and for a moment she debated punishment then shrugged inwardly. She couldn't help but smile, though.

Inside the office, she pulled her mask back and said, "Earl gray, hot, with lemon."

The drink replicator made a querying chirp, asking her what hot meant. Hinata sighed and said, "Thirty seven degrees Celsius. How many times do I have to say it to make you remember? I can reprogram you," she threatened.

The mini-AI made a scornful beep as Brianna laughed at her. She took the tea and sat down then said, "Two more days."

Hinata nodded then sat her coffee down as the hatch beeped. Hinata set her tea down and the two pulled their masks into place. "Come."

A corporal came to ramrod attention and said in a slightly shaky voice, "The General wishes to speak with the Fremen Guardians."

Brianna almost corrected him and said she was a Fremen Master then decided not to. "Tell him we'll be there in a moment. We're finishing up our action reports."

The corporal backed out of the room and they heard him sigh with relief as the hatch slid shut.

"He was cute," Brianna said and Hinata turned to look at her. Both pulled their mask down as Hinata asked, "Are you sexually depraved? Or just deprived?"

"Both, dearie." The two fixed their masks and left their drinks on the desk.

* * *

Harry studied the data his Minister of Defense had handed him. The ships were returned from the recovery mission in Republic space. They didn't come across any Republic ships except a group of pirates. Hinata and Brianna were on their way back.

He nodded then looked around his throne room and said, "I'm going to go for a walk. Let them know we're done."

His Minister nodded and bowed as Harry left the room, wondering where to go. He decided to visit the bestiary and made his way down to the sublevels of the Palace.

Underneath it, thousands of Imperial scientists worked in their respective labs. Most would be surprised to find out the buildings they went into around the world transported them to Iceland.

At the lowest level, fifty down, though not that deep in reality thanks to magic, almost five hundred thousand creatures lived in specialized habitats where they were studied or bred to be released back into their worlds to stem the tide of extinction.

Some creatures were there to stem other tides. He passed one habitat then stopped. One of the rare ones. It had no ability for the life scientists to look in. One door. Only he could get into it. Harry tapped out a command and a screen came to life. A mobile camera array tracked every creature inside the habitat and another array watched over the subjects in tubes. _Internecivus Raptus. Harry _ pressed his hand against the door then whispered a word. The door slid open and Harry walked in. Thousands of the creatures were in tubes, alive. Each one was different from the others. Droids that resembled the alien creatures stood in a corner, looking menacing as the lights glistened from their eyeless domed heads.

The creatures saw Harry and immediately became still. Each one had been born from another creature in the building but the creatures had been impregnated by the queen alien held in a room at the end. He walked to that door and it opened for him. Drones tending her saw him and immediately shied away. They saw his mind and saw power beyond any that they could hope to crush. The queen couldn't shy away so stayed as still as she could, shrinking in to seems smaller. The immense creature, twice as tall as Harry seemed even more immense thanks to the huge ovipositor egg sac that extended ten meters from her body.

Harry motioned to a drone and it approached, hunching in upon itself. A pure strain, it was black as night and drank in most light. He patted its head like a dog and said, "I don't know why I keep you all alive. You're a danger to the galaxy."

the drone skittered away and Harry walked away. The hatch closed behind him and he walked to another room. Inside this one, more I. Raptus stood, this time all free and in immense cocoons. As soon as Harry walked in, they emerged and then bowed. Each one had his DNA in them. Each one was a killing machine that would fight for the Empire like any Son of the Empire. Each one had a pale pink body unlike the others. He had created them himself under a foray into madness.

One spoke, its voice croaking, "We serve the Emperor."

He hid the shudder and nodded. "Not yet. Sleep again."

They nodded and climbed back into the immense egg-cocoons. Like the actual eggs, their tops were X'es and they reclosed as Harry left the room.

He studied the creatures for a few moments then looked at the data display. He still wasn't sure how the wild strains stayed pure when they went through a hormonal storm to become queen. He shrugged it off and left the room, walking amongst the other displays, looking for creatures more benign than the parasites that the Raptus were.

* * *

Hinata stood in front of the Fremen council, hiding her surprise at seeing a male sitting on it until he spoke. "I'm sitting in for Fremen Alpha one one. She's my mate. I'm just taking notes for her while she goes through the first part of labor." The highest Fremens were able to clear their husbands to make it possible for them to use someone they trust to sit in on or infiltrate things that can't do.

One of the Fremen grinned and poked him, then said, "Fremen Raja, you have done quite well. From now on you will be known as Fremen Alpha two seventeen. You have new orders though they aren't for another week. Go. Find an apartment. I heard there are some nice places open in New Hope. Anyway, shoo. Go have fun."

Hinata bowed then left. She went to change and luxuriated under the lavender scented water as she stood in the stall. She said hello to the occasional Fremen she knew as her body turned red from the heat.

She sighed and turned, stopping to look in the mirrors across from the stalls. Her body was trim and the only hair on her was on her head or between her legs, though that was very sparse even without her trimming it. She spun, looking at her body. She knew she was attractive. Her silver eyes were unique enough that most people thought she was an alien or at least a crossbreed. She knew that wasn't true. Though an orphan she knew she was pure Terran. The Emperor had shown her her genetic indices when she was his student.

Hinata sighed and walked to her locker. She was surprised to find a box inside it. She took it out and sat on her towel on the long bench between the lockers. She pulled the card off and smiled as she read the note from the Emperor congratulating her on her graduation and the completion of her first mission. She lifted the lid off and saw he had given her a silver gown with a sheer pale jade overdress. There were matching jade heels inside and another letter saying she was invited to the Imperial ball next week.

One of the Fremen saw the gown and said, "That's beautiful."

Hinata nodded and put the lid on then dressed quickly. Before she could leave another Fremen gave her a letter. She looked it over as she stepped through the portal to New Orleans. She could take a portal or a shuttle from there to New Hope to see the apartments there.

As she ambled through the transfer center she saw that another Fremen had packed her meager belongings for her and stored them in the Fremen council building. She pulled her credit chip and stopped at a credit reader. When it was her turn she slipped it in and waited as the lasers and scanners read her body temp, palm, eye veins, and other minutiae before it decided she was who the card said it was. She was surprised to find she had over fifty thousand credits and she would be expecting another ten thousand every month.

A message on the screen told her that she had a credit rating of one hundred thousand as well.

As she walked away, she was stunned then remembered reading that Fremen were well cared for for a specific reason. If they had no wants, they had no reason to betray. With all the money they needed, their betrayals became only ideological which was weeded out in the selection process, ego which was hopefully trained out of them, and compromise, something they couldn't prepare for but watched for it as much as possible.

She wondered what kind of places were available and stopped at a small booth inside the transit center of New Hope. Outside the building was an immense statue and she stopped to look at it. _Dæmon Knight, a vigilante protector who was in truth billionaire James Blake died on this spot, protecting a school from terrorists with the help of our Immortal Emperor. Born July 4, 1976, died July 17 2006. _She remembered the date as the birthday of the old United States.

She continued on, looking through the small booklet she had picked up. The immense skyscrapers of old were long gone. Now, the highest buildings were five stories at the most with trees being taller than most buildings. She found that she was near a building with an open apartment and walked inside the three story building. She knocked on the door and a women who she was sure nearing three hundred opened it and smiled. "Yes, dear?"

"I was hoping to look at your openings?"

"Of course, lass. Give me a moment to get my cane." She disappeared from the door then reappeared a few moments later and led the way to an elevator. Inside, it looked as if they were standing outside. Hinata placed her hand on the invisible barrier and leaned to look down as they went up the outside of what was now a three hundred story apartment building. She couldn't help but grin at the sensation of feeling like she could be falling. Even if she did, she knew enough of combat skills and Seals to be able to save herself easily.

When they reached the top floor, the woman led her to one of the dozen doors. "It's apartment number thirty zero zero five. There are ten apartments on this floor and the other two doors lead to the gym for this floor and the observatory." She tapped a pattern on the door, the 'skeleton key,' and they walked inside. The interior walls were like works of art. When the rooms weren't private, the walls were like skeletal girders, organic yet strong at the same time. The floors were a warm cherry red and the old woman said they were hand laid Brazilian Cherry hardwood. Where there was carpet it was a thick black with silver marbling. The fireplace was immense and she was told it was on the Floo network. The whole building had an Anti-Apparition ward though each apartment could cancel its own for parties or emergencies.

Hinata looked at the massive bedroom and and saw that the master bathroom had a whirlpool tub in it big enough for a dozen people.

"The rent is four thousand a month."

Hinata nodded, and the woman was somewhat surprised to not hear her say she couldn't afford that. As she looked around the kitchen again, she was surprised to find a door labeled 'droid. She opened it and found a cooking droid inside. A low whistle then she asked, "I'll need to see the security brief for the building." Hinata fumbled in her pocket then pulled out an ID stating she was with the Military stating she was part of the Headquarters Company.

"Of course. I brought it with me, actually. I was reading it myself." The security brief was an updated weekly list of all people in a building so officers could check it or people thinking about moving in could look it over as a safety precaution.

She scanned it quickly then shrugged and smiled. "I'll take it. First two months and last, you said?"

The woman nodded and fumbled out her credit reader. "I can set it to auto withdraw your rent, also."

"Go ahead. Where can I buy furnishings?"

The woman told her and when they were done, Hinata stood a few minutes in her new apartment then pulled her datapad out of her pocket, slid the screen out then drew out the stylus and began making a shopping list of what she needed.

Hinata checked her account and shook her head. She had nearly emptied it but that didn't matter. Her next pay day was in a week, she was three months ahead in rent, her new apartment was fully furnished and she was actually on her own for once. She stood in the midst of three cafés and finally decided to try French food. As she looked at the menu, she realized a young man kept trying to catch her eye. She ignored him for the moment. He was most definitely not her type.

As she ate, she read the local paper and wondered if any of the Fremen she knew lived nearby. She wanted to show off her apartment though she realized they probably had places as nice if not nicer.

She was halfway done with her dessert when a white owl appeared then settled on the table across from her. A missive clasped in its beak fell on the table and it waited as she read it. Before she could ask a question the note transported her away and the owl hooted happily at completing its task. It took to the air and disappeared itself, returning to its owlery so it could sleep.

"Fremen Alpha two seventeen. We've found that you will be the most acceptable choice for a very specific mission."

* * *

Harry studied the suits almost three thousand designers had made and sent him. He wanted to wear his old flight suit but he knew he couldn't. As he studied the creations that ranged from martial themes based on the Imperial colors to organic homages to his armor, he finally settled on sixteen to choose between. He was standing in the middle of the outfits floating around him when a Fremen entered the room. He shifted so she couldn't see his naked body and asked, "Yes?"

"Sire, the Fremen Council needs a moment of your time."

He nodded. "Now?"

She nodded and he gestured, "Which of these do you like?"

"The black and green one on your right, Sire."

He studied it and nodded then gestured for her to leave.

As he looked at it, he finally nodded. Harry pulled it on then looked at himself in the mirrors. He was reminded of the Marines uniforms of the old United States. They had been integrated into a global Marine force.

The stripes down the legs were like the blood stripes of Marines while the collar was slightly more a clerical collar of the Catholic faith than the Marine collar the suit seemed to from. His different campaign ribbons and his ranks of office were ready and he pinned them in place then walked out. A young girl who looked about five, the youngest Fremen trainee at the moment, held his crown for him when he emerged from his private dressing room. He smiled at her and knelt to allow her to place his crown on him. She kissed his forehead then scampered off as he stood and said, "You wanted to speak to me?"

All of the Fremen Council stood before him.

"Yes, Sire. We've decided to activate clause B3 in the addendum to our charter."

Harry had to think for a moment then his eyes went wide. "You're--"

They nodded and he rocked backwards then narrowed his eyes. He sighed. There was nothing he could say to stop them. The Fremen council had the autonomy and the right to do this.

"Who?"

"She'll be at the ball. She'll tell you." They had the right to keep it a secret, too.

He nodded again and turned from them. He took his belt from the dresser holding it and fastened his Mameluke sword in place. The sword was a hundred years or so older than him and had belonged to one of his relatives who had been an NCO in the United States Marine Corps. It had come to him through Dumbledore just before the old man had died. When Harry had created his unified world's military, they took many of the traditions of the USMC as their own, including the sword and their style of uniforms.

He checked his clothing one last time, straightened the lay of his crown, then turned, and began walking towards the exit from the area and towards the immense doors leading into where his guests were congregating.

As soon as the doors opened, the musicians played a martial theme for five seconds then stopped. He returned the salutes of the officers standing at the doors then entered. The guests lined up to greet him and he made his way down the line, only occasionally needing his assistant to name the person he was about to greet. "Thank you for coming." "It's our honor, sire." Harry was ready to remove his ability to hear after a few moments.

When he came to Hinata he gave her a quick hug then went on, occasionally giving some of his female relatives kisses on the cheeks or foreheads or male relatives hugs then continuing on.

Once he was done greeting the seven hundred plus guests, the music began again and he handed his sword to his assistant and took the hand of the first woman on his dance card for the night.

His assistant reminded him halfway through that it was time to dance with the new Minister of Colonization and afterwards he would have a five minute break then the thirty minute speech.

Once his break was over, he stood from the throne and a jade lectern grew up in front of him, trapping one of the faeries. He freed her then checked her wings and threw her into the air. She blew a kiss at him then flew off as he stepped forward again and said, "Welcome once again." He continued speaking, ignoring the dozens of available females who used charms to make their gowns disappear so he could see breasts or more.

When his speech was over, a free Houseelf lifted up the drink he had asked for before the speech. He looked at the Absinthe then smirked and tossed it off. Absinthe producers were about to go through a boom. With one drink, he had turned a drink that was only rarely drank into a fad. 'If the Emperor likes it, then I like it too.' he shrugged inwardly then looked to his assistant to find who his next dance was with.

"Miss Plath, Sire. She's a relative from Luna?" He added, knowing the reminder wasn't needed.

Harry nodded and turned to see where she was. He walked over and tapped on a young man's shoulder. "May I cut in?"

He nodded and Harry took his place. "Hi, Sara."

She smiled. "Hi grandpa. Mom sent you a crate of wine from our latest batches."

"Getting married yet?"

She shook her head and he spun her to the left, making it easier for him to look at Hinata again. She was talking with two other Fremen who were at the party in gowns, watching the crowd for possible attackers.

Harry kissed her forehead then led her back to her date for the night and went to stand on the terrace for a few moments. His next dance was 'powdering her nose.'

His ears and mind catalogued the dozens of conversations he overheard as he watched the fireworks light up the sky. A holo-cam floated past then spun and he nodded to it then it continued on. The Imperial ball was being transmitted so that anyone who wished to watch could.

"Why is Hinata so low on the list?"

"The Fremen Council requested I put her there or I would wake up missing my testicles for a few months."

Harry studied his aide for a few moments then laughed. He was about to say something else when someone tapped him in his lower back. He turned and one his dance said in a piping, "I'm ready, Grandpa."

He grinned and she stood on his shoes as he danced with her until the song ended. When it did, he dropped to a knee and said, "Now run on to your mother."

She kissed his cheek then began moving through the crowds as Harry said, "Who's next?"

Harry cut in on her dance when told and he spent the rest of the evening dancing with women who either were married, married but still wanted him to lay them, or single women trying to become the Empress or at least his companion for the night.

As he was walking towards Hinata, he asked his assistant, "Who's last again?"

"The new courtesan, Tamika." He checked his list again and said, "She's going to be waiting by the throne."

Hinata smiled mischievously as he approached then said something to her friends and walked towards him. He took her hand and kissed it then said, "You look beautiful. Do you like the gown?"

"Thank you. Yes, I do."

As they danced, Hinata lowered her head to his shoulder for a moment then lifted it. He spun them around, then asked, "You wouldn't happen to know any Fremen gossip about who the Council wants me to take as a mate, would you?"

"Maybe." She grinned cheekily at that.

"Ah. And are you going to tell me? She still hasn't revealed herself." Harry wasn't annoyed. He would have preferred finding his own woman as it was. Even though it was extremely hard.

She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder again. They danced like that until the song ended and he said, "I have to dance the last with someone else. How about you stay and you can tell me how training and being a Fremen has treated you?"

She kissed his cheek and said, "Alright, Master."

He kissed her forehead and went to find Tamika.


	6. Chapter 6

_ZOMFG, A FUCKING UPDATE?_ Yeah, I'm going to try and work on this story some and bring about its conclusion. I've received a few questions about this story.

**Sierra-Falls:** The moment that Vader pushed his master over the railing, Harry Potter killed Voldemort. It's actually alluded to later in this chapter.

**Madrikor:** True. This story is a fucking masterpiece. And a fucking bitch to write. I'm constantly rereading it so I can remember what characters exist where.

**JaBarber69: **An update? Oh shit, no. Updating is for quitters. Wait, I may have that wrong.

**Fayr Warning:** I hate to tell you this, but Hinata isn't actually an OFC. She's heavily based on Hiyuga Hinata of Naruto. An awesome story. With a smidgen of Hermione mixed in. She's the hottest writing ever. And by that, I mean, as fictional characters, I almost find them both sexually attractive in a hopefully non-creepy way.

**Kaotac: **Totally. I think of this story as a melting pot that has everything I like thrown together.

**Jamie46**: Bite me.

**Iniheme: **I don't really think you need to be fully cognizant of everything that this story hits on to enjoy it. But maybe it takes smart people to get it.

**Webweaver:** I totally try not to force the funny. Hell, I've written 2000+ word stories just to setup one joke. I'm like the creator of The Aristocrats. TEH AWSUM!1!0N3!1! Google "the Aristrocrats" joke. It's disturbing and hilarious.

**Blubb²: **Wait until you see the ending of the universe.(Yes, harry will live that long.)

**Japanese-Jew:** He's always eighteen because his body's magicks locked him that way.

**Silvr-Foxfire:** That may happen. Hinata's going to be interested about Harry's former wives and lovers. She may end up having a conversation with his AI.

* * *

_I'll also attempt to update my other stories that need it._

* * *

"Your Highness," Tamika said, bowing. Harry developed a painful erection as he looked down her gown. He was thinking he might visit the Harem that night. In that moment of lust, he had forgotten about the Fremen appointed mate. 

When he took her in his arms, she smiled somewhat naughtily. She could feel him pressing against her and she asked, "Does His Grace find my gown to his liking?"

Harry growled, "I think you can tell, wench." Her gown was sheer layers wrapped on sheer layers but loose enough that when she had bowed to him her rose hued nipples had been visible. He was annoyed with the reaction of his body, especially since her perfume was so inviting. He could tell it had human pheromones in it and in the back of his mind, the scientist and the beast were telling him to rut like an animal.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Expect my visit tonight, woman."

Tamika shivered and softly exclaimed, "Oh yes, my lord."

When the song ended, Harry stepped away from her and spoke loudly to the guests for a few minutes then sat in the throne, watching them leave the ballroom, slumped so his erection wasn't so painful.

When nearly everyone was gone, he saw Hinata floating towards him and he remembered what he had said to her. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, cursing his hormones for a moment. He had forgotten about Hinata as he held Tamika. Probably a genetic hardline in her coding.

He smiled and gestured for her to sit and a servant immediately brought a chair and set it one step lower than the dais. Harry gestured for him to move it up to the same level as he was.

Hinata sat and he asked, "How did you find the assignment to Republic held space?"

"It was intense then really boring, Sire."

He smiled and said, "That's the best way. Intense missions the whole time suck. I'm surprised the women they chose hasn't announced herself." He shrugged then asked, "Have you been given a permanent assignment yet?"

"Yes, Sire. They chose me to be Your Grace's new mate."

Harry's attention faltered and the drink he had been summoning to him fell to the ground, shattering the delicate crystal and ringing like soured crystal tuning tines.

A Houseelf rushed to clean it up as another fixed the drink and brought it to Harry in another glass. "Hold on a moment. I think I need a drink and to clean my ears." He swallowed off the Absinthe then shook his head and asked, "What was your new duty station?"

"I've been chosen to be the mate of Your Highness."

"You're a child."

I've been of age for two years, Sire." The age of sexual and marital consent had gone to sixteen for females and seventeen for males though smoking and drinking ages—until nicotine was outlawed and marijuana decriminalized—became twenty-one.

"I raised you for half of your life," he objected.

"And you—err Your Highness, did a very good job, Sire."

He looked at her for a moment and then closed off the parental view he had towards her and looked again. She was beautiful but that wasn't why she had been chosen. She had been chosen because her genetic profile and her moral values were on par with those of people the Emperor could produce strong, healthy children with.

He debated ending the Council. Though they had more than a modicum of power, he was the Emperor. And his word was absolute law.

"Sire, I volunteered."

That surprised him and he turned back to look.

"Why?"

She looked up from where she had been looking at the floor. "Because you're the greatest man I ever met," she replied, dropping his royal prerogative. He didn't care at the moment.

"How do you know you can love me?"

"I have loved you. Since I was nine. At first I thought it was just a crush on my teacher. While I was at the academy, I missed you so much and aside from a few girls, I wanted you back in my life, just not as my Master." Before he could speak, she continued, "Sire, please, if not as your wife, at least let me be the one to carry your children."

He sighed and said, "Go home, think on this. Come back on Sunday and you can tell me then if you still wish to do this."

She stood and kissed his cheek then swished out of the nearly clean ballroom. His temporary throne disappeared once he left the room and he navigated through the palace, wondering what to do.

He was standing on a deck overlooking the Koi pond when Tamika approached him. "Sire?"

He froze then turned. He cursed himself for being so forgetful then completely forgot what he had been thinking about. She was wearing a long sheer black skirt, slit to her waist on both sides and a thin halter with gold and platinum threads wound through the sheer black. He could tell she wasn't wearing anything underneath and he became erect again. Her pheromones have to have been modified, the back of his mind screamed. He ignored them and watched her walk. She was wearing high heeled sandals with straps that ran up her leg and he wondered if she knew how much he liked them. Her veil stopped under her eyes but was so sheer, there was no point in truly wearing it other than tradition. "Sire?" she asked again, this time her voice filled with a tremulous tone overcast with lust.

"Take off that stupid veil!" She did as ordered and Harry pulled her against him, enjoying the feel of her breasts crushed against his chest as he kissed her. His mind wondered on the fact that he was sleeping with two different women in less than a month and he shut the thought off. He was an adult. Very much so. If he wanted to be semi-promiscuous, he had every right. Even an Imperial prerogative to act so.

She undid the catches on his trousers and then pulled them down enough so that when he pulled her skirt out of the way, he could slide in as quickly as possible. She winced for a moment then the modifications that had been done to her nervous system shunted aside the pain of her hymen being torn as she felt his pubes and jacket rub against her clitoris. With her back shoved against an ice column, she began breathing heavier as she became lost in the sensations. "Oh Buddha," she murmured, sometimes grunting, sometimes making strange keening sounds as she tried to speak but instead had to breathe in. When she came, Harry was still pounding into her, his orgasm still long off. She screamed into his neck, smearing her lipstick on his collar and neck. He kissed her again and she opened her eyes, looking into his. She could see lust and something else. Tamika nearly cried out when she came again then he was crushing her lips with another kiss, his tongue invading her mouth and dancing with her own. His fingers were gripping her bum tightly as her legs were wrapped tightly around him.

When he came, she could feel it and was surprised. She had been told she most likely wouldn't feel his orgasm. He didn't get soft and she was surprised again as he continued thrusting into her. Their combined fluids were dripping down his legs and spotting her skirt but she didn't care. Soon, he came again and this time she felt less fluid ejected inside her and his member begin to soften. She released her legs and stood unsteadily, leaning against the ice column. The Emperor whispered some words and her clothes were cleaned. He guided her towards the Harem, technically where the women of the household slept and not just for the concubines, and he fell into her bed with her, kissing her neck until she felt his hardness poking at her. This time she moved down his body to make use of all the skills they had trained into her.

* * *

Hinata shaved her legs slowly, making sure she didn't cut herself. She had never tried this with a razor before. The depilatory potions were so much easier but she wanted to try how others had used to have to remove hair. The Emperor had taught her a great respect for history. 

When she finished, she saw that she had removed it all and grinned. Only one cut on the side of her leg. A quick movement of her hands and the Seal magic healed the minor nick up. She stood and walked to the edge of the tub then looked in the mirrors magically charmed to show her from all sides while looking at them. Her body hair was mostly nonexistent in the first place. Thousands of years of evolution and directed genetic modifications had ended in the western views of beauty. Little, or in many cases no, body hair on women and a trim, though not anorexic, figure. She debated what to wear. Not the gown again. She had placed that on a mannequin of her figure and placed a barrier spell around it. It was too beautiful to let get ruined or be stuck in the back of a closet.

She had a few items that were nice but most of her clothing was for working out or light items for wearing under her robes. Hinata checked the time then decided she had time to do some shopping for clothing before she needed to report to the Council before preparing to see the Emperor later that evening.

She pulled on a loose semi-sheer dress over her bodysuit. A few moments of applying her makeup and she looked in the mirror again. A hollow dusting of powder made her cheekbones look more dramatic and a thin paste of lip gloss made her lips shine more than normal. Her eyeshadow and eyeliner helped to accent the eyelashes that were thick enough on their own not to need any mascara and since her eyebrows were naturally thin, she didn't need to do anything to them except occasionally removing the errant hair or two.

As she walked through the shopping center of New Hope, displays shifted to suit her mood. Since she was looking for something grand, the displays showed gowns and slinky dresses while other displays were of shoes that would pinch her feet if it weren't for magic. She slipped into a store that said 'Rêver de Soie' and looked around. Holograms of models in different kinds of lingerie preened for her wherever she looked and she moved though them, looking for something that didn't overwhelm her senses. She had never thought there could be so many different types of lingerie when as a child she had always worn one-piece swimsuit-like underwear or cami and tap pant style sets.

An older woman came over to help her and after a half hour of looking at holograms covering her body she decided on a mostly sheer pale lavender Merry Widow. The woman who had helped her told her than in the past, the outfit would have been very uncomfortable but thanks to magic, it was like wearing silk that was only a few microns off her skin. She bought matching stockings with a small weave to it the woman called fishnet then went to look at shoes and dresses in a store across the small street named 'Aurora's.'

She ended up buying an off-the-shoulder slinky white ankle length dress that hugged her figure like a second skin via magic and slit to the top of her thigh and spent half an hour looking at four pairs of shoes that were all designed to raise her height by thirteen centimeters then decided on a pair of white ankle strap stilettos, a pair of silver stilettos with clear spike heels and bands to hold them in place, and a pair of black ones that didn't have a spike under their heel. They were held up with magic and she thought they would go quite well with another dress she had at home for parties she had bought in the Republic with Brianna. She wondered what she was doing then realized she only had a few minutes to make it to her appointment.

Her packages folded into a box small enough to fit into her shoulder bag, she took a portal to Iceland then slipped past a security point and walked straight into a post between two disabled portals. She found herself in a small room and Fremen nodded as she took the only portal in the room. She arrived in the Fremen changing room and changed into her new lingerie and dress quickly, glad she had used glamour makeup. It was designed to stay on until a code word was used to make it disappear. She wasn't required to wear her uniform and custom dictated that unless she was on duty, she should appear dressed nicely. She left the shoes off and walked in the stockings along the smooth ice, spelled with traction spells.

"Ah, Fremen—ah, but I should say Empress-to-be." Hinata blushed as some of the council members smiled in amusement. "Soon, you meet with His Highness. We know why you 'volunteered' but he's a male. Even as wise and venerable as he is, he sometimes still forgets why he chose women to be his protectors. We've seen your love for him. Would you be willing to force him to accept you as his wife?"

Hinata shook her head. "Never." She didn't have to think about it. "I would rather carry his child and love him from afar than make him do anything he doesn't wish."

The council nodded. It was a good answer. Only one council member seemed to disagree but they all ignored her. "What if he were to love someone else? Take her as his Empress while relegating you to the position of concubine?" This was asked by the one they ignored.

Hinata blinked, then thought about that question. "I would have to accept. He is my Emperor. And I was one of the ones chosen because my genetics were a good counter to his own. It's unlikely he would choose a wife that would make a good genetic balance considering divergences."

"You sound like a Fascist."

Hinata had to sort her memories for that then countered, "I love the Emperor. I was chosen, I didn't choose him on the account his genetics were ideal. I chose him because I know him well and know his moods and what it's like to spend long times with him."

The woman sighed and nodded. Then her face faded and the Emperor was facing her. Hinata turned bright red.

He smirked then turned to the Council members. "You ever pull a stunt like this again, I'll dissolve the council and you'll spend fifty years on Gem World." The planet sounded like some pleasant vacation world but wasn't. It was a high security prison, overseen by the citizens of the planet, strange creatures that loved law and order and were happiest locking each other up for minor offenses. Even those arrested enjoyed their prison stay. Others did not enjoy their stays. It was cruel, backbreaking labor. You survived, and you knew you would survive, but it was still a hellish place.

He gestured for her to follow him and she did, staying three paces behind him. "Stop that," he told her. "Beside me."

"Sire?"

"Harry. If you're going to let me have sex with you, you should probably call me by my name."

He led her to a room she had never seen before. It wasn't on any of the Palace maps and he said, "This is my office. I rarely use it since I can do everything from the throne room." He gestured for her to sit then waved his right hand. Two crystal tumblers settled on the desk and a bottle of amber liquid half-filled them. He gestured for her to take one and she did, sniffing then taking a sip. She coughed as it burned her throat and he smiled for the first time. "Umm, smooth?" she queried. That elicited a laugh and he took a gulp.

"There are three ways we can do this. I can marry you, I can take you as a concubine and you would live in the Harem with the courtesan I was given recently, or you could take a few million credits and run."

"I'll do what you want, except the last," she replied.

He smiled. "I know. So be it. For now, you'll live in the Harem then. We'll 'date' for a few months, then we'll go from there. Sorry about your nice apartment."

She was surprised then smiled. Of course he would know she had an apartment.

She stood to leave then leaned over the desk and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back, surprising both of them but she pulled away and smiled then walked out, still carrying her heels.

Outside his office she leaned against the ice for a moment then made her way to the changing room to take the Portal back to New Hope and walked back to her apartment.

She was halfway home when some grabbed her arm and tried to drag her into a dark street. She acted before she thought and twisted the arm then brought her hand forward. His elbow snapped audibly as she dislocated the joints then her fingers came together and she brought them into the man's neck, crushing the carotid on one side. She called out a spell and a siren began to sound.

She brought her foot up in a crushing blow to the chest and she sincerely hoped she hadn't gotten any blood on her clothes.

In less than five seconds after the alarm went off, two members of TerSec, the Terran Security Force, appeared and Hinata scowled. She didn't have her military ID.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Yes. Just a bit out of breath."

A light played down her body and she heard a man draw his breath in then, "No blood on your dress."

She smiled and the woman with him asked, "Identification?"

"I left it at... left it at work."

"Name," the male asked, a bit more hopefully than normal.

"Commander Raja. I'm the MilSec liaison to the Palace."

"Palm," the woman asked, pulling out a charmed scanner. It could read through Polyjuice and other camouflage potions.

Hinata held up her palm and waited. A few seconds later, the two TerSec saluted and she related a quick story of what had happened. When she was done, they let her go as they looked around the crime scene for more evidence though it wasn't really needed. The man had been sent to a hospital via a Portkey when they had arrived.

Hinata walked into her apartment then jumped as the lights came on and her friends yelled out, "SURPRISE!"

She took a step back then asked, "Why are you all here?"

"Oh, we all know what your new assignment is. To spread your legs for the emperor," Misha, another Fremen a year older than her said.

Brianna shook her head and said, "Anyway, since you're the lucky girl who gets to shag him nightly, we came to help you pack, drain bottles of wine, and dish gossip since you won't be able to tell us anything later."

"I'm not old enough to drink," Hinata reminded her. "Neither are they."

"Meh," Brianna replied and gestured towards the gown next to the fireplace. "That's a beautiful gown. And that's a very sexy dress you're wearing."

Hinata blushed, took the glass that Brianna proffered, sniffed then took a drink and sat down with the others, curling her legs under her so she didn't show off the sheer knickers she was wearing.

* * *

Harry had been lounging on the throne when something hit his mind. His hands went to his head and he whispered a pain absorption spell. Nothing happened. The pain increased. The Fremens were calling for the medics as he dropped to his knees. 

"No! Out!"

"Sire--"

"Out!" He ordered again.

He stayed on his knees, wrapping the pain his right hand where it wouldn't affect him. He closed his eyes and searched for what was happening. It wasn't a personal attack. It was something through the Force. And the reverberations through the Force tore at his mind again.

His mind flashed on an image of a mostly destroyed castle with a village in its lee side.

Ice fields and flowers poking through the snow.

Giant cliff faces of ice, creatures of indescribable beauty forever trapped inside them.

Then he saw them. A colony of humans. He didn't recognize the planet. He could see the stars, though, above them in gorgeous clarity.

Then he saw the fighters. Nothing he had ever seen before. Strafing, bombing.

And the screams as Force sensitives were casually destroyed as if they were vermin.

GET ME THE MINISTER OF DEFENSE!" Harry bellowed, shattering half a dozen of the stalactites from the ceiling.

He ignored the cuts on his face and arms from the shattered ice as Fremen stayed away until the Minister arrived, a Fremen behind him. The man was wearing only a pair of sweats. He had been working out in his home when the call had gone out.

"Sire!"

"Recall the Hands. Prepare Task Force Seventy Point One. Get the Fremen Hunters and send for these Fremen." He rattled off the six Fremen who were Wild Knights, an ancient offshoot of the Jedi.

"Sire?"

"The fleet is going to track down a world and then find out who destroyed the people there." He stood and the jade fire in his eyes was evident. The Minister had never seen the warlust in his Emperor's eyes until now. "I'll be commanding it on my ship. You'll be Regent."

Harry turned, waved his hand and his armor and sword clad him as he called out, "Get Mechanic. Have him load his fighters. Tell the Admirals, we're going to test the new systems after all."

The Minister shivered then turned to do as ordered.

Admirals all over the Empire checked the data again and smiled. Task Force Seventy Point One. Those who were tasked to it began recalling fighters and preparing to enter hyperspace and return—or visit for the first time for some—to Terra. This was a career making task force. The Immortal Emperor always lead the Task Forces Seventy Seven and Seventy Point One.

The ships formed up near the Oort Cloud. Immense ships, they were all designed to interconnect. Though some were over five thousand years old, they were just as powerful as the newest ship, only a century old. Refitting the older ships happened while they were on patrol.

There was one of each ship design. A circle, an oval, a square, a pyramid, a rhombus and an icosahedron. They all dwarfed the quickly approaching ship. A central ball that had two hundred twelve spines radiating out from it. At the tip of each spine sat a tri-point plasma, neutron, and ion cannon. The cannons could be fired eat each other, building up all power into one blast that was 2.e+211 times more powerful than the single blast. Twenty five neutron cannons fired linked could turn a sun into a black hole in less time than it took for the beam to propagate the distance.

The ships linked together, forming a ring around the Command Ship of the Emperor.

Harry sat in the middle of the bridge. Smaller than most, it still followed the main design for Terran ships. The Dyson's Lament was a rarity in that the bridge looked nothing like the norm.

Behind Harry, six crewmen sat in chairs, strapped in in case the ship was hit hard enough to knock them out. In front of him, five weapons panels were manned and the navigator and pilot were in front of them. Ringing the whole bridge assorted science and ship's systems' stations were manned, making sure the ship ran smoothly. Flanking him were four chairs though they were normally unused unless his second in command was on the main bridge instead of the backup bridge. Today they were used. Hinata sat next to him on his right while Mechanic sat on the far chair on the left. He was plugged into the ship, having a conversation with the ship's AI. She appeared on the main view screen and in front of him as a hologram.

"Mein Führer," the hologram said, saluting, thankfully, in the Imperial fashion and not the salute of the madman who had used that title.

"I have no problem with recoding you. I could do it right now."

Hinata leaned over and whispered in his ear, asking if she was referencing Adolf Hitler. He nodded then whispered back before turning back and asked, "Is there a reason you're visual?" Hinata left the bridge.

"Yes. Do you like my new dress?" Harry narrowed his eyes and the AI said, "We've read an increase in space dust. There's over a three thousand percent increase in this area."

The ship was stopping in the systems between the one he had seen the stars in and the Sol System, checking for signs of the enemy or anything else since most of the systems were charted but rarely revisited. "Any sign of it being from a destroyed planetoid?"

"I'm picking up readings of high levels of Potterium."

Harry wanted to sigh. A scientist trying to curry favor had named the heavy metal after one of his relatives. It was rare enough that taking the time to collect it was worth it since the material couldn't be replicated and a kilolitre was worth the average inhabitable moon.

"Have the fleet send out its collectors. We'll spend twenty four hours here and have the science crews scan every square yoctometer." Harry stood and resettled his uniform then said, "Rear Admiral?"

An Esuverain—two meter tall humanoids that looked like they were made of crystal though were sturdier than a tank—stood and made his way down. "Sire?"

"You've got the bridge. I'm going to eat."

The being saluted by placing his hand on his breast and bowing slightly, then sat opposite of Mechanic and strapped himself in gingerly.

Harry made his way to the observatory overlooking at the immense garden, and stood, searching for Hinata. He found her sitting next to a bellflower from Esuver. It chimed gently as it was disturbed by the light breezes in the room.

He smiled for a moment then said, "Hinata, I'm going to eat. Join me?"

She stood and wiped her hands off on the Imperial uniform she was wearing then walked to join him. Two decks above the garden and observatory were the Imperial quarters and dining room with a private holo-chamber in between them.

Since it was at the top of the circle, it wasn't as large as some of the decks though the three rooms were still approximately three hundred square meters each, the size of small homes or large apartments on most worlds.

The replication units accepted their orders and they sat waiting as a service droid brought the meals and set them before them. It disappeared into the wall and Hinata asked, "What are you going to do when you find them?"

"Destroy them. They killed a colony of people who were Force sensitive. If that colony had been dark, I wouldn't have felt their deaths for the main reason that the Dark side clouds deaths. Either they were a lost colony of Jedi children from the Imperial purge about the time I was born, or the Sith are being born again." His voice had gone quiet and Hinata remembered that term.

"Sith? I heard that before. Brianna said we encountered Sith Remnant fighters."

Harry looked up at that. "I didn't read that in the report." He gestured with his hand then spoke. "Fremen Knights, report to the Imperial deck."

Hinata moved a bit closer to him and he couldn't help but smile at as the Six Fremen Wild Knights came in and saluted. He gestured for them to pull their masks down. Brianna stood on the left side. She winked at Hinata then looked straight ahead.

"You faced a Sith Remnant on your mission to the Republic?"

Brianna's back seemed to become even straighter, her nice sized breasts jutting out even more. "Yes, Sire. Six ships. They were easily destroyed. I assumed they were just left over fighters some pirates found and pressed into service."

"Assumptions," he muttered. "And with the death of a colony of Force Sensitives, you don't think it's possible the Sith could be resurrected once again?"

All six of the Wild Knights blanched. The Emperor's voice had had an edge of cruelty in it as he asked the question but their sudden bout of fear was the thought of the Dark Side becoming prevalent again, though their Emperor's ire worried them as well.

Harry told them, "I want you to all search for Sith."

They nodded and left the room as he went back to eating, though with less gusto than he normally would have when eating one of his favorite meals. Hinata looked primly at the different sauces that dripped off the thick sandwich he was eating then went back to eating the sea cucumber salad she had ordered.

When she finished, she realized Harry had been watching her. "Si-Harry?" She still occasionally called him Master or Sire instead of Harry though she was getting better at calling him by his name when they were alone.

"You have a drop of dressing on your chin." He reached over to wipe it off with a finger and she sucked it into her mouth to lick the dressing off. When he pulled it out, a gleaming line of saliva connected them for a moment then snapped. She grinned at him and he smirked. "Naughty girl." She blew him a kiss then asked, "Are you going back to the bridge?"

"Yes. What did you plan to do?"

"Work out."

"Use the holo-chamber. And make sure you have a trainer in to spot you."

She nodded and watched him wipe his face then stand and leave the dining room.

Harry stood on the bridge, watching the collectors using magnetic beams and suction extensions to pull the ore into their ships for later extraction and refinement. The collection ships were different from the fighters and he debated going out in a fighter just to get the practice in then shook off the thought. This was a mission of extermination.

They didn't hurry. Harry hadn't felt anyone alive on the planet and he had no compulsion to finding the barely decomposed bodies himself. The icy nature of the planet would cover the worst of it but there had to have been scavengers on the planet that would get at the bodies so they had sent ahead a scout ship, under orders to stay cloaked and only land if there were no signs of enemy ships.

"Sire?"

"Yea, Mechanic?"

"You've been awake thirty two hours. Even if you're the Emperor, sleep deprivation isn't conducive to leading. And I think you're scaring the subordinates." He spoke softly. From anyone else, the words would've been enough to have them in serious trouble except Harry had rebuilt the droid before it knew he was an Emperor. It was programmed to use 'you' instead of 'your grace' or 'highness' or any other form of address.

Harry nodded and left the bridge with the Colonel on duty then took the lift to his floor. Hinata was asleep in their bed. She had been assigned an admiral level set of quarters but she refused to sleep there and Harry didn't mind. He had slept with her before and though she still drooled on pillows, it wasn't an onerous duty. He still had qualms about actually having sex with a girl he had raised since she was younger than five, though.

As he stood in the shower, he listened to the soft music playing in his room. No matter where a person stood, the 'sweet spot' of the sound system was where you were. He sighed and murmured, "The future does have some uses."

When Harry stepped out of the shower, he found Hinata standing in the door, back lit by warm red light. The thin ivory shift she wore was sheer except for the folds and it tantalized him. He became erect and she smiled at him. She knew he was attracted to her. It would just take time to get him to care more about her.

He pulled a towel around himself and she grinned. He was still jutting out. Harry gave up and walked towards her, dropping the towel. When he kissed her, she kissed back, opening her mouth and reaching down to grasp him. Harry pressed her backwards and began pulling the shift up.

They were lying on the bed, his hand between her thighs and a mouth wrapped around her right nipple as she moaned when the lights in the room went to full strength and a deep red light in the ceiling began flashing. "Attention all personnel, all personnel to battle stations. This is not a drill."

Hinata almost cried out in utter frustration as Harry pulled away, whispered a cleaning spell, then became encased in uniform and then in his armor. He left the broadsword beside the bed.

Hinata thrashed her head from side to side angrily, pounding the bed with her fists, then stood and went to the shower.

She arrived on the bridge a few minutes later, loosely plaiting her still wet hair as everyone but Harry was firmly secured to their seats.

"A ship attacked us, Ma'am," an officer replied to her question. That surprised her. Especially when she saw the ship. It looked like it was no more than a hundred fifty meters long.

Harry studied the ship then asked, "No reply to transmissions?"

"No, Sire."

"Orders, Sire?" another officer asked.

"Let's see who they are. Continue to hold fire." His lightsaber was in his hand and was a third ignited as he disappeared.

Harry reappeared on the bridge of the ship and smirked as they gaped, then fired at him with blasters. The energy of the weapons sheeted around him then drew together in a globe. He told them, "If you continue to fire, I'll just blast out all this energy through your screen. I'll survive. You'll all die."

They stopped without even looking at their captain. One by one, their weapons hit the floor and they raised their hands. Harry closed his eyes and two hands of guards appeared on the bridge. They saluted the Emperor then eight break off as two began locking hands behind backs with strips of flexible metal that melted then became solid around the wrists of the pirates. Harry could tell they were by the fact they were near shipping lanes and the quantities of jewelry each person was wearing.

"Computer?"

"Online."

"State programmers."

"Savarian Pleasure Lines."

He nodded. Their navigation equipment was from a pleasure ship. He rattled off a long list of numbers and the system responded. "Blockpass activated. System reset to default. Awaiting orders."

He contacted the bridge of his ship then ordered the ship to fly towards an open docking bay on his ship. Inside, technicians and soldiers waited. Soldiers began taking the pirates to be interrogated as the technicians began stripping the ship of all the data on it and cataloguing the items found aboard.

Harry's armor disappeared from his body and he stepped over to a lieutenant who was overseeing the second check of the prisoners for weapons.

"Send two soldiers to take the ship and the cargo back once the full manifest is done. If the owners of the cargo can't be found, sell the non-geld off, and add it to the Imperial coffers. The normal routine."

The man nodded as an abbreviated bow since both hands were full. "It will be done, Sire."

Harry walked off to his quarters, telling the bridge he would be there instead of coming back.

At this point, a paragraph has been removed. For those wondering what has happened, Harry got his Hinata on. Giggidy, giggidy, gig-gi-dy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Solid Squid:** OMG, you would not believe how many hours I've spent researching things for this story. Even minor things you may not notice have had impressive--and depressing--amounts of research. I need a job.

**Daniel:** I'll think about it but I also release a pdf of the completed story when each is done. I'll start adding links to my profile here soon.

**Jamie46: ** I thought you already read it? And I'll take a look at your resume soon, I hope. Just don't expect it right away. I'm kinda scatterbrained this month.

**Vulkan:** Poor Jedi. They don't even know what's going to happen to them when Harry betrays his friendships.

**sadfru:** Dozens is about right. More and more will be making appearances, including characters from my "Fine Upstanding Pirates" 'verse. If interested, look at new homepage link.

**Nonjon: **Point. But I don't want to fix the line to something else.

**Japanese-jew:** thx.

**Zhuyou:** thx.

To all who read and enjoy, money is greatly appreciated via paypal. If I have money, I can update more often. If I have no money, I don't know how often I can update.

* * *

Hinata ignored the protocol officer who stood beside her, suggesting different colored gowns that would look good on her. She didn't think a hundred thousand credit gown, as lovely as it was, was proper attire on a warship, even if it was a dinner with the admirals and high rank officers of the Task Force.

"You could always go naked," a voice from the air suggested and the ship's AI coalesced, a smirk on her face.

"That is entirely improper," the elderly looking protocol officer said, looking down her nose at the AI. The hologram stuck her tongue out at her then said, "There's only thirty minutes until the officers begin to arrive."

"What about a feminine version of the uniform H-The Emperor wears?"

"Like Empress Sarena wore?" Another hologram flared up next to Hinata, showing the Empress who was assassinated and the dress she wore on weekends. It was black with green trim and dipped down the chest enough to make it feminine even without adding the off-the-shoulder design and the knee-length skirt with green stripes on it.

"Oh I like that, but can I have it made in green with black stripes and piping in time? And tight leggings?"

The AI laughed then fifteen seconds later, a chime sounded from the replication units. The uniform was sitting in the cavity with a pair of black suede boots with a moderate heel. The AI's voice was soft next to Hinata's ear alone. "He likes fishnet on women's legs."

Hinata blushed slightly at the AI's words and whispered, "How would you know?"

"Thousands of years of observation and studying old records. Plus, you know, you get to know what your boss likes."

"You're thats old?"

"Yes. This is the fifteenth ship I've been the AI of for the Emperor. I was slightly put out when he took a cargo ship and didn't transfer me." The AI's voice became louder. "I would suggest slightly curling your hair... like this." a hologram of Hinata appeared next to the AI and showed her normally straight bottom-of-shoulder-blade length hair curled enough that it barely reached past her shoulders. The Protocol officer nodded happily.

Twenty five minutes later, Hinata was ready and pulling on the boots over the second pair of hose that had been replicated. The first pair had ripped on her nails as she pulled them on.

Hinata left the room, the AI 'walking' along beside her, telling her the names of the officers coming aboard and which ones had wives or children.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her choice then smiled before turning back to the officer he was speaking to. When he was done, the woman walked off and Harry turned to Hinata. She looked around then bounced up on the balls of her feet to kiss his cheek. He moved his head and caught her on the lips then said, "Sara, have you been corrupting her?"

Hinata was confused then realized he was talking to the AI next to them. She hadn't realized until now the AI had an actual name.

"Moi?"

"Oui, vous." Hinata looked between them, not understanding the language they were speaking even though she knew fifteen spoken in the Empire and seven in the Republic.

After a minute of the two haranguing each other, the AI spoke in English. "The Officers are assembled, Sire."

Harry held his arm out for Hinata and she placed her hand on his then the two walked into the room. Every Officer stood at attention, their right hands over their chest, their heads bowed. Harry's hand snapped up in a perfect salute of old, his hand knife-edged to the brim of the edge of the crown he wore, the Imperial emblem of a green and black Phoenix upon it, then his arm snapped down to his side. The officers and admirals brought their arms down then Harry began introducing them to Hinata. When the introductions were done, they sat down for the meal and stewards began serving, Gavin watching them like a hawk to make sure they didn't drop the meal he had been crafting all day.

As they ate, Hinata listened to the conversations, occasionally answering questions directed towards her. Her role as the next Empress was all over the fleet but her past was as a Fremen and her past with Harry were wholly unknown to those who didn't need to know. Their Emperor taking a former student as his Empress could lead to rumors of child molestation and neither she, Harry, nor the highest levels of the Imperium wanted that, even if they would disappear in a few decades.

"Yes," she replied to an admiral seated a seat down from her. "I spent a few years off Terra as a child, spending time studying non-Terran cultures before returning to Terra."

Harry said, "The Fremen Council introduced her to me and I was quite taken with how charming she could be," he lied and smiled at her then gestured for the stewards to bring the next course.

When the meal was over and they were all sipping at their drinks of choice, six low ranking officers began playing instruments, an older song that fit the moment quite well, Hinata thought. She remembered Harry listening to it on the ship to Gaea's Eclipse and her teasing him for his taste in old music. Now that she knew how old he was, it was more like he kept current, or close to.

When the night finally ended and the last Admiral had taken a shuttle or Disapparated back to their ships, Hinata smiled at Harry and asked, "So," she turned, smoothing the fabric over her bum. "You like?"

"I like very much. Nice design. Let's go to bed." She brightened and he shook his head. "To sleep."

Hinata smiled coyly.

Harry wanted to sigh but didn't and leaned down to kiss her again. Her mouth opened and he slid his tongue in. Soon, he had her pressed against the bulkhead. When he pulled away, he murmured into her ear, "Well, maybe not to just sleep."

* * *

Harry sat on his favorite chair, a battered one that had been repaired for centuries then had half a dozen spells cast on it to maintain it as it was, half-watching Hinata sleep as he added more memories to his memoir sphere. A direct descendant of the pensieve, this followed him in a subdimension. Harry had access to many, many things in the subdimension that was bound to him.

Underneath the sphere, pages appeared as they were translated via the modified quick quotes spell and they disappeared.

He sighed then tapped the sphere, signifying he was done. It disappeared and he leaned back, still watching Hinata. He had accepted the fact he had to sleep with her and admitted to himself he enjoyed it. While she was still inexperienced, she enjoyed it and had found his copy of the Kama Sutra, intimating she wanted to try out many of the positions. He also accepted the fact she thought she was in love with him though he was sure she would realize she wasn't soon enough.

He smiled as she murmured in her sleep then stood, pulling his uniform jacket down, readjusting its lay. He kissed her forehead then walked to the hatch. It slid open and he headed towards the lift, tapping his hand on his thigh, keeping the beat of his walk unconsciously.

* * *

Hinata luxuriated in the expensive silks and fine cottons that made up the Emperor's bedding. The time floated above her, locked to the Palace time and she yawned, then flipped over, wishing Harry was still there. She wanted to snuggle against him. She took his pillow that smelled of his different cleaning potions and his normal body smell and hugged it, closing her eyes and yawning again. She was half asleep when an alert came over the comm system. "Attention all personnel, all personnel to battle stations. This is not a drill."

She stood and tapped the stud that cast an automatic cleaning spell on her then dressed quickly, pulling a band around her hair, loosely tying it in a ponytail.

She realized she had forgotten shoes then decided not to go back. Halfway through the hatch onto the bridge, the ship rocked and her eyes went wide. Nothing should have been powerful enough to hit the ship hard enough to make the gravity fluctuate. She clutched the hatch then continued in, taking a seat, and strapping herself in.

"What was that?" Harry asked, staring at the ships facing them. None even matched the size of the smallest ship in their fleet, Harry's command ship, but something from that had hit them _hard_.

"Sire, I don't know. It was some sort of electrical charge but...," he trailed off, shaking his head.

Harry nodded, then turned his head when he heard someone say, "Sire, they're Sith."

Harry looked back at the Fremen then closed his eyes, searching with the Force, looking for the feel of the Dark Side. He tasted acid bile in his mouth as he nodded. "Disable their weaponry. Drag them aboard the Forgotten Dreamer. Tell the Admiral I'm coming." He Disapparated and the Esuverian Admiral said, "Ion cannons. Fire one beam at each."

The enemy ships tried to juke but the ion beams changed direction and hit, following like a homing missile. The enemy ships seemed to be dead in space and the tractors commenced, pushing and pulling the enemy ships towards the lowermost hold of the Forgotten Dreamer.

Harry's lightsaber was in his hand, he wasn't sure how but at the moment, he didn't care. He had it and the different Force abilities he had mastered filtered through his mind. For a moment he remembered the decades he had spent as a Jedi in the Republic then the memory was away as he waited.

_Come out, _he projected with his mind._ With your hands up and weapons in view._

Though he was alone in the immense bay with them, droids all over stood with their weaponry aimed at ports. Shielded against magic, it would cause a small amount of Force protection but their speed would be more protection in the long run.

One person came out and Harry cast his mind out. No others. He made a signal with his hand and droids rushed past, searching for lifeforms.

Harry felt the man's mind and narrowed his eyes then grinned. "Sith."

Before the man could say anything, he was hit with a Force concussion blast, knocking him into the wall and unconscious. Harry nodded, surprised he fell for it then turned to the droid approaching him. "Emperor, there are no others aboard. Systems were slaved via an intricate rig."

Harry nodded. "Bring one of the level fifteen cages for prisoner. And have one of the Fremen Knights come over to this ship, asap."

"Yes, Sire." It paused, relaying the order then asked, "Sire, which are the Fremen Knights?"

"Oh, yes. You wouldn't be able to tell. Never mind. Carry on."

The droid saluted then moved over to hold its weapon on the pilot. Moments later, four droids entered the hangar carrying a cage with a fine mesh on the outside. The cage would scramble the mind of anyone inside it and even those within a few meters. It was the only way to cage many wizards and Force adepts as well as certain creatures.

Harry tapped a code into a panel and said, "Fremen Knights, report to the Forgotten Dreamer. Fremen Hunters, prepare to take a scout ship."

He waited until a small ship landed in the bay. Out came the six Fremen Wild Knights and he said, "I want you to interrogate the Sith. Keep him alive but be careful. Use the neural relays when he's out of the cage."

They nodded and he gave a few more orders, telling them where to send the data then flew their shuttle back to his flagship.

* * *

Silvana stood proudly as their Emperor walked among them. She didn't mind him seeing her naked and was very pleased when he stopped and looked at her pert breasts—tattooed and bejeweled—with a raised eyebrow for a moment before saying, "Carry on." As his Hand continued dressing, he gave them their final orders. All were trained to resist the Force and had been issued weapons that would allow them to face off against lightsabers and indoctrinated in the abilities of the plasma weapons.

He gestured her over and she almost blushed as he said, "Technically, that piercing is very against regulations. I'm going to ignore it, though."

"Thank you, Sire."

He waved her away then shook his head before his head snapped up as the Thumb said, "It's a damn good thing those laser blades aren't antimatter."

"Anti—" he muttered then smirked and said, "Carry on. See my knights before you leave for one last check of what you're possibly going after."

Harry left them and jogged through the corridors, heading to Mechanic's makeshift workshop.

He found the droid humming an atonal tune as he modified a hologram. "Mechanic, I'm going to need some space."

"Yes, Sire."

Harry tapped a comm panel and waited. Hinata answered, sleepily. "Yes? The Emperor's not here."

"It's me. I'm not going to be back for a bit. I'm working on something."

"Oh. Alright." He signed off with her then contacted the bridge, telling them he was busy unless they were attacked again or the Regent called.

He sat down and tapped a panel then looked back at what Mechanic was working on. "Is that an X36?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Do you have one aboard?"

"Not yet, Sire. I'm refining one to be built for multi-atmosphere flight. I do have a Bird of Prey aboard. It's an unmodified version of the Boeing craft."

"Mechanic, you have the strangest choices to modify. Why so many fighters from my birth time?"

"Because so many were beautiful."

Harry turned from the waiting hologram and asked, "You have a sense of aesthetic beauty?" Harry had never asked him why he did what he did until now.

"Yes, Sire. I think that the Empress-to-be and Sara are both quite attractive."

Harry absorbed that then grinned. "Remember, the Empress-to-be is mine."

He turned and realized he had been possessive of her then realized the greater fact. He had been jealous when someone said she was beautiful. He tapped the hologram and began quoting the specs for a lightsaber, thinking about his jealousy then pushed that thought away. "Mechanic, I need two grams of antiprotons tomorrow."

He began designing a focusing lens for the containment field and began measuring exactly how much chamber to safely contain then began designing an antiproton creation matrix to replace those used up.

"Sire, you've been working for twenty hours straight."

"Shush," he murmured, lost in the purity of what he was doing. Melding magic and technology was his ultimate rush.

Spells were written in the field, surrounding the hilt. They waited to be activated as Harry fused the beam field then used the antiproton injector. The computer told him the system was stable and he continued crafting the rest of the hilt around the antiproton chamber.

"Sire, you've been working forty-three hours straight now."

"I'm crafting, damnit," he muttered. He hadn't heard a word the droid had said and didn't see the satisfied smirk on the droid's face, watching his friend work with technology.

The hilt was done and it floated in a field next to the hologram he was working on. He began speaking spells as he activated the ones on the screen. The field flashed green and soon the hilt began to lower to the counter. Unlike his own lightsaber which was a hilt that looked like it came from a speeder bike, this one was purpose built to help contain a significant amount of antiprotons. He activated a dozen more spells then grasped it. He hesitated then Disapparated, reappearing outside the ship in a bubble of atmosphere. He hesitated again then activated the blade, hoping he didn't make a mistake. There was a snapping sound then an ominous hum as a long beam of burgundy appeared. _Ugh, hideous_, he thought then shrugged. It worked; it didn't explode. He conjured a rock then hit it with the blade. The explosion was like a small nuclear reaction. He smiled and looked down at the hilt. No radiation and the readout said the antiprotons were being replaced. While he could have made an antimatter blade easily enough, this had been more intriguing. He shifted back into reality then began crafting two more spells to make it ignore anything less massive then one gram in weight. While it would only take two or three particles when it struck, he didn't want it activating every time he hit a bit of pollen or dust.

"Sire?"

He looked up at the comm and waved his hand towards it. "Yes?"

"Sire, was Your Highness just... outside?" a lieutenant asked, his voice conveying his being overwhelmed with the phenomenon of a man surviving in space without technology or an exoskeleton of some sort. Harry recognized the voice as a Servarion, a humanoid exoskeletoned species that couldn't use magic or the Force, even when intermixed with Terrans, though that hybridization was very tricky to pull off.

"Yes, we were, lieutenant. We are fine."

"Uh, yes, Sire. Sorry to bother Your Highness."

Harry smirked then clipped the blade to his belt and looked at his reflection. "Shit, two days?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Damn, I need some sleep." With the adrenaline wearing off, Harry made his way to his quarters and fell into bed before he got more than one boot off.

Hinata finished eating then debated what to do. With Harry off doing whatever, she was bored and had spent most of the past two days either practicing hand to hand in the holo-chamber or ambling through the immense garden, watching the animals that made their home there. Occasionally she would go to the bridge, but no one knew of her experience. Fremen were widely trained in battle tactics from ground assault to space based warfare and while she didn't want to command, she was sure she would be an asset.

_I guess I'll take a bath,_ she decided then made her way back to his quarters. She was halfway through when she realized Harry was asleep on the bed, one of his boots lying on the deck in front of her.

Hinata sat on the bed next to him and tugged his other boot off then wrinkled her nose. He hadn't showered and smelled like he had been rolling in grease. His elbows were spatttered with oily muck and had gotten on the sheets. She tapped the stud that activated the cleaning spell and was glad to see it got the grease off his clothes and the bed.

When he was lying in a more comfortable position, she went to take a bath and relished the hot water that stayed consistently hot, turning her almond cream skin red as heat made her body blush. She splashed slightly and grinned. The tub was even larger than the one in her apartment and there was enough space to stage planetary based naval war games, it seemed to her.

Hinata snuggled into Harry's arms and smiled sleepily. She had just awoken and while his clothing's fasteners were slightly uncomfortable, Harry had wrapped her in his arms in his sleep. She had a smug grin on her face when she fell back into sleep.

She was almost fully asleep when she heard Harry ask her, "Hinata, get off my arm, please."

She moved sleepily and he stood, stripping his clothes as he walked to the fresher. As he relaxed under the heat of the shower, he whistled a tune he wasn't sure where he had heard.

After a short while, he began softly singing an old song, "I'm a roving young blade, I'm a piper by trade, And there's many the tunes I can play. So be easy and free, when you're drinking with me, I'm a man you don't meet every day." He had a sudden urge to replicate some Irish Spring soap and chuckled then finished showering and looked at himself in the mirror. He studied each scar like they were works of art then shrugged and touched his right forearm in a specific pattern. The illusion of skin disappeared and was replaced by a hand and forearm up to a a scant centimeter below his elbow made of what looked to be solid gold aside from two fingers. They looked like wood with a bit of feather sticking out.

He twisted his arm at the seam and it separated cleanly, becoming a frozen sculpture instead of a working lower arm. With it off, he spent a few minutes looking over the skin where it connected then put it back on, reversing the twist and the pattern. The skin reappeared and he stretched.

A quick time check revealed it was a few minutes after three in the morning and he decided to head down to the bridge. With his uniform on, he sauntered through the corridors, returning the salutes of those on duty.

His arrival on the bridge brought an ensign to his feet, calling out, "Imperial Personage on the deck."

"At ease," Harry murmured and took his seat, ignoring the belt and the switch for the field that would lock him in place.

"Yeoman?"

The only female on the bridge at the moment came up to him and he ordered, "Yakima Coffee, two lumps, and whatever sweet is second on the list for today."

She nodded and left the bridge then came back a handful of minutes later as Harry studied the data on their transversing of space.

He thanked her then floated the pastry's plate in the air next to him as he sipped slowly at the coffee. While the crew could drink on the bridge, their containers were tip-proof, spill-proof items unlike the fine china Harry was using. He could make the items float in air so they wouldn't spill and he was the Emperor. Rules don't always apply to everyone.

He continued studying the data as the ship rapidly approached the next solar system on their list.

He was finishing his third cup of coffee when the next shift came on at seven in the morning. The officer asked, "Will Your Highness be the command for this shift?"

"Ah, no, Commander. It's all yours. I'm just sitting here."

He watched the man settle in to the chair farthest from Harry and begin looking over the log from the shift before. Harry looked away after a few moments and stood, motioning for the new yeoman, another Esuverian, to go and get him more coffee.

Hinata walked onto the bridge as the yeoman handed him his coffee. He asked, "Will Her Highness be wanting some coffee?"

She shook her head, fighting to hide a grin at being called Your Highness.

She shifted her dress so she could sit, then pointed at the screen. "What's that?"

"A listening post. They're invulnerable. They're dropped near where spatial bodies will intersect with something specific. In fifty thousand years, two comets will be hitting about five hundred meters off from it."

They passed the listening post in the time it took her to ask and it was now almost five hundred thousand kilometers behind them.

* * *

Harry picked up his new lightsaber and attached it to his belt, leaving his old one in his hand. Hinata looked like she wanted to argue but it wouldn't work with him. While she was Fremen trained, Harry had experience and skills she hadn't had time to attain.

He disapparated and immediately his breath froze in front of him when he reappeared. Harry tapped the goggles he was wearing and the brightness phased down then he began making his way to where the beacons floated in the air. The bodies had been already bagged and set aside and he took the datapad one of the men on the planet handed him. He returned the salute then began reading, studying the emissions of the fighters that had been trapped in the top layer of freshly fallen snow, looking at the trail they blazed out of the system.

His Hands were already on station and waited, wearing thin clothing that kept them even warmer than the thick Parka Harry had borrowed from a lieutenant.

He hid the shivers he wanted to express and asked, "No survivors?"

"One. She's in that tent over there, Sire."

Harry looked and nodded. The tent was pure white and disappeared into the snow except for its lines. And even those disappeared if you were far enough away.

He walked to it and went in, nodding at the corpsman working near the girl, watching her medical condition. She was fine physically but she had just survived out of nearly three thousand people.

The Corpsman handed him a vial and Harry pressed it to her neck, then waited. Within a few moments, she swum up out of her induced coma and blinked, "Wha? Who are you?"

He had expected her to be a bit more hysterical. "What's your name?"

"Saar Nalla."

"Saar, I'm Harry Potter. I used to be a Jedi. I felt what happened to your people. Can you tell me anything?"

She blinked then shook her head before beginning to cry. He pulled her into a hug and waited until she stopped. He put his hand on her forehead and said, "Sleep." Her eyes closed and he stood. "Evacuate her to my ship. Get everything up there, including any of the remains of the settlement. We'll send them to their people."

The Corpsman nodded then saluted as Harry left the tent. He looked around then dropped into a seated position and closed his eyes. He could see where the decaying particles were in orbit and began reconstructing the enemy flight in his mind, performing calculations in mere seconds Hermione could never have done without three days of work and half a dozen assistants. The tinkering enemies had done to his body and mind had had some useful applications.

His hands clenched and he stood. "The next system. They're using hyperspace engines."

"We'll take your Interceptor. Left Hand, you're with me." The five members of the team followed him.

Inside the Interceptor, Harry looked at the board with its name on it; _The Forged Blade of Heavenly Might_. His mind found the specs and he nodded, remembering the day the ship had been commissioned and its first mission.

He sat in the pilot's seat, sent a burst transmission then lifted from the planet, entering warp speed before he had even left the planet's gravity well. Any other pilot doing so would be grounded immediately. Harry had other thoughts on his mind and following rules he had helped devise were far from them.

The ship exited real space, though still existed in it. As the universe slowed, the ship he piloted moved faster and faster, until they reached the system he wanted. They slowed and the universe sped up as the human invention of time inside and outside the ship resynchronized.

"Computer, give me a scan of everything." it would take a significant amount of time but it was needed.

"Sure, boss."

Harry turned to the screen and narrowed his eyes. Sara's synthetic face smiled at him. "What are you doing on this ship?"

"I noded myself. The old AI is on the Ancient Edge Of Reason." Harry's Command ship. "I had the rank to do so."

He sighed. Every AI except Sara had the permanent rank of Rear Admiral, Lower Half in the Terran Empire's Naval Fleet or Terran Empire's Ground Command though their rank in the Terran Empire's AI Fleet were different according to length of service. Sara's rank was Grand Admiral of the Terran Empire's AI Fleet, the equivalent in the Terran Empire's Naval Fleet being somewhere between the vice admiral and admiral ranking, though her ability to order around senior officers was limited except in emergency conditions.

"Fine." He turned away and stood, stretching, then said, "I'll be working out. Lemme know when the twit's done."

The Thumb—a Captain Puller—nodded, then took the pilot's seat to watch the process as his people did what they needed to do.

Harry stood in the middle of small cargo area, two fingers out as if he was going to use Seal magic and someone who didn't know the multitude of martial arts in the Empire and outside would think he was practicing in that form. He wasn't. He was using a form that called for two old style chemical reaction handguns. The style had been created by a director for a series of movies but Harry and a half a dozen martial artists over the centuries had turned it into one of the most dangerous forms in combat. Even a force adept who had mastered all the forms of lightsaber combat would be hard pressed to survive an attack by the few masters of the art. Thought was not part of an attack. Only reflexes.

A hologram formed in front of him holding an automatic rifle his mind automatically labeled a TAR-21 and he dropped to the side, using the boxes as cover until the lights dropped as part of the exercise. His senses went into overtime as he listened to the hologram's simulated breathing and movement. A quickened rush and he knew the hologram was moving, coming around, hoping to take him by surprise. He used the Force to make a box shift then leapt to the top of the one he hid behind, dropping in front of the hologram, bringing the weapon down, twisting it up and behind. He heard the hologram's arm shatter as he continued the motion 180 degrees past any movement the human arm was supposed to go. His next move brought both arms up and he grasped the head under the chin then brought it sharply backwards and down. The force was enough to shatter two vertebrae and kill the hologram as it was still screaming in pain from the shattered arm.

The lights came on and two of the Hand in the hatch clapped. "Reset system, give me a challenge. A non-human, twice as strong as I, with enhanced vision for night maneuvers."

The AI that had been frozen in its moment of pain disappeared and was replaced with a Zigorian. Four meters tall with five arms, the creature had two sets of legs and resembled a centaur with an exoskeleton. Harry was reminded he needed to contact the centaurs soon and see how their colony on the new planet was.

"Give it two scimitars and give me a replica of my broadsword without the abilities of Excalibur." There were a handful of abilities the sword had that weren't listed in any books, including the ability to be encased in fire, ice, water, or light, and the ability to cause any would to heal immediately when encased in its scabbard. Harry rarely did so since his wounds healed almost instantly anyway. The most useful ability the blade had was to call down lightning though once again, Harry could do so via the Force, Seal magic, or through his wand.

He rolled backwards, then leapt up, shifting behind another crate, running through strategies in his mind. Without using magic in any form, there were few chances to walk away without harm.

A roar and he heard a box destroyed. From the echo, he was sure it was the one he needed for the specific attack he planned. He sighed. There was only one chance now. Frontal attack.

He leapt on the back and jumped forward, swinging the sword and screaming a warcry that had the two Fingers of the Hand watching bring their hands to their ears until it ended in a clash of steel, a scream from the Zigorian and a curse from Harry. He had only wounded it and knocked away one of its blades while his own was broken. he had forgotten to state it should still retain its main property.

He had a good sixteen centimeters of blade and when he ran his hand across it as he ducked away for cover, he found that it was sharp enough. A grin came to his face. He had temporarily blinded the Zigorian with its own blood and Harry looked back then circled around. Just as the creature was sniffing the air to find him, Harry shoved the blade up through its genitals and into the creature's bowels. It screamed in pain and Harry wished he could cover his ears but he was too busy flying through the air at the moment.

The computer judged the wound was bad enough to disable the creature and shut off the simulation as Harry crashed to the ground and began cradling his ribs.

One of the Fingers rushed over then was joined by the second carrying a medical kit. Harry waved them off. "I can heal myself. I just didn't move fast enough. Ugh, I feel old."

"Technically, Your Highness is old, Sire."

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked at the man. "Just because you're an elite doesn't mean I'm not your superior in skill, boy."

He grinned cheekily as he handed the Emperor an analgesic who took it, annoyed at the weakness of it all. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on healing. The injured parts of his body seemed to look at their damage then say that they needed to be back to normal. In less than a handful of minutes, Harry had repaired the damaged ribs and punctured lung then stood, ignoring the aches left over from the self-induced rapid tissue regeneration, knowing he would need to consume massive calories soon.

The chamber was now empty of boxes and crates aside from one, a lockbox every ship had every fifty meters. Inside were weapons in case the ship was boarded by enemy troops.

Harry kicked it and said, "Sara, you worthless AI, make me some really good hot chocolate. A liter of it."

"No. Ask me nicely."

"Command Override Charlie Foxtrot."

"Hot chocolate made. That's really unfair."

Harry shrugged and picked up the large mug then blew on it before taking a sip, sucking air into his mouth to cool it even more. "How're the scans going?"

"Sire?" He turned and the Pinky said, "She just finished. There's a populated planet. Do we call in the fleet?"

"No. have the Right hand Bring my Fremen Knights up here."

* * *

Emperor Maker studied the planet the fleet orbited. He watched a storm front move across the continent his soldiers were on, currently clearing buildings in the three small villages and searching for clues. Over thirty thousand crew, all trained in forensic science.

He heard the doors open but ignored them until Hinata's voice drifted across the mostly silent bridge. He turned and saw she had Saar Nalla with her, the young girl holding onto a ratty plush Wookie, looking around the immense bridge with bright-eyed curiosity. He could see that two colonels and a general wanted to say something about no children allowed on the bridge but couldn't. She was the consort of the Emperor and Empress-To-Be. It would be like telling the Emperor he couldn't do as he pleased. Stupid. And career killing.

He nodded and turned back, his armor chiming quietly as Hinata and Saar walked to the command center.

"Sire, a Fremen fast transport is approaching. Sending an Imperial Eyes Only code."

He nodded and walked over to the nearest tactical screen not in use, switching it to communications mode. As he watched the information stream, a pattern emerged and the left side of his mind began placing symbols, turning it into a dead language used by certain Fremen from Asia and the planet Asina.

"Let her board. Have her in my ready room ASAP."

As he walked past Hinata, he smiled and said, "Hello Saar."

In his ready room, the Fremen stood at attention, her trim boyish frame almost a whipcord until Harry said, "Hello, sweetie."

"Hi, grandpa."

"I have a new student for you." He motioned for her to be at ease and she removed her mask, revealing a barely lined face of a woman in her late seventies who looked twenty-five. She hugged Harry then stepped back.

"Really? Who? Are there more kunoichi in the order?"

"One. I trained her for the most part, but she's ready for more training. You'll be her personal handmaiden for..., say the next five years? That should be sufficient. She's very fast."

"Who is it? What's her rank?"

"She's actually no longer a Fremen. Her rank is... Well, she's Empress-to-be."

"I always knew you had yellow fever." She laughed at Harry's rolled eyes.

"Great. Four Asian lovers over twenty thousand years and I've got yellow fever, eh?" While the melting pot had happened, many nationalities landed on planets and there were pure strains of Japanese, Danish, and so on throughout the universe and many of the planets had special rules about intermarrying and the purity of their genetic strain. While it was technically illegal and smacked of racism it was also a necessary ruling to allow for there to continue to be racial diversity amongst humanity.

"What clan is she from?"

"She's a child of the Uzumaki, Hyuga, Tsunade as well as a mix of Caucasian, Euro, and Amerindian roots. The last clan that could lay claim was the Raja."

The Fremen nodded thoughtfully, politely not mentioning what Harry already knew. The Raja were the clan that decimated her clan except for her grandmother who had been off planet, Harry's former lover. The clan warfare was allowed. Harry's vow of allegiance to the Shinobi villages is what gained him the warriors he needed in the early decades of the Empire. From them and forbidden experiments on Eugenics of the Americans had been born the Fremen and their procreation with the kunoichis, slowly building up the ranks of the Fremen.

"Her kekkei genkai?" The Raja had three and they could never tell which would manifest in their progeny. With so many different clans in her background, it could be any, though.

"Sharingan. Send a clone to your ship and have it head back to Earth. Sara, fold in a new protocol officer."

"Working."

The AI appeared on a screen and waved at the Fremen. "Finished. Protocol Warrant Officer Hime Tsunade, official Batman for Empress-to-be, Lieutenant Raja Hinata."

Tsunade began rapid hand seals then a second of her appeared, waved cheerfully goodbye, pulled her mask on, then headed out of the door as the original did the same, heading a different way, Sara in her ear, telling her where she was to go.

Harry dropped into his chair and motioned the sound system on, listening as an instrument made of crystal mixed with a woodwind flute slowly began to lull him.


	8. Chapter 8

Short update since I'm kinda stuck from where the story goes from here. It's getting all drama-y.

**Alex Trusk:** Well, usually I say that opinions are never wrong but that's total batshit. I know people who think Hitler was a great guy. They're batshit insane.

**RvB:** I actually had that idea as well and plan to look into that idea.

**Sadfru:** Thank you.

**Vulkan: **Thanks, I've tried.

**Daniel: **This story is taking place twenty thousand years after Father fought Son. The moment Harry struck down Voldemort is the same moment that Vader killed his Master.

**SolidSquid: **I try.

* * *

Harry motioned the yeoman away, then turned back to the screen, watching their progress in the hologram arrayed before him. The screen showed only the vastness of space. They were in transit between systems, fighters ready to do battle.

The Sith ships were at their maximum range. Less than two days away at optimal speed.

More than revenge for the death of Jedi, he wanted to know how they made it into his space. The Republic, as much as he still had friends in it, was a competing Empire that someday he knew he would have to bring under the Imperium's hand. And the Sith were a scourge he planned to utterly eradicate.

"Sire?"

He turned. "Yes, Admiral Motti?"

"The Empress-to-be requests your attendance."

Harry nodded, pushing back an irrational urge to Force Choke the man. He wasn't sure why but every time he came across the Norean, he always wanted to choke the being.

Harry left the bridge, transferring command to Motti, then walked along the corridors, lost in thought.

* * *

Overgeneral Cort walked through the main corridor of Lightside, the Terran Empire War Machine's headquarters, buried deep inside the sun, utilizing quantum displacement technology loaned from another dimension. 

Lower officers, including the highest ranked generals in the Empire, saluted and said good morning, afternoon, or evening, depending on their own internal clocks and schedules.

He walked into a large room and a waiting Fremen stood, then removed her mask and rushed across the room. "Daddy!"

"Hey, princess. I see you're my new liaison."

"I was wondering why they assigned me such a boring position." She kissed her father on each cheek, then pulled the mask back into place. Settling onto the desk, she let her legs hang akimbo as her father briefed her on his resumed position, Sublord of the Imperium. A rank just below the Emperor and equal to the regent's in military matters.

He stopped to look at a hard hologram of a large stone tablet, thousands upon thousands of names etched into it. He ran his hand across it and stopped at three names, all were his sons. All had died in service of the Empire. He looked away and said, "Come on..., what's your number again?"

"Jade-beta-romeo-seven. Just call me Jabbers. And that has nothing to do with me being a chatterbox," she said petulantly before he could make the joke.

Cort nodded and they walked out of the office, heading to the canteen.

* * *

Harry read the text floating in front of him and nodded, then waved his hand through it, making it disappear. A yeoman made his appearance just then and handed over a datapad. He took it and signed, then sent the young man on his way as Sara's voice asked, "Do you want yellow rice or saffron rice?" 

"What's the difference?" he queried, distracted by a supernovae on the display screen.

"About fifty creds an ounce."

"Oh. Go with Saffron rice. Which star is this?" He realized right then the difference. Yellow rice was just a substrain.

"Sigma Oscilloscope thirty-seven. Fifty seven years ago. Pretty, yes?"

He nodded, continuing to watch until the observation post was destroyed. An earlier model, unable to resist the forces of the star's destruction. The latest models would withstand anything except the entropic end of the universe and even possibly that.

Soon he arrived at the officer's dining room. Hinata was sitting with some female officers, speaking and he nodded then turned to get a cup of coffee before leaving again. Walking through the corridors of his warship, he pondered whether he had the rights to guide sophont civilization. Stopping at a view port, he watched Cherenkov radiation outside the ship and shrugged off his doubts. Things were too far along now to end his plans.

He found he had made his way to the gardens and sat down, smiling when a kneazle that had made the ship her home settled in his lap. She was one of the few animals that could make it past the myriad technical and magical impedances to free travel upon the ship. Officers had a running pool on when she would get herself killed in a reactor. The yeomen kept a board covered with 2D photos of her in various off limit areas, betting on when she was going to be able to get into the Emperor's suites.

The kneazle purred happily and he asked, "Ever had a chance to ultimately control every single hectare of the universe?" She batted at an Irish Pennant on his clothes and he nodded. "Of course you have. What cat hasn't? Well, the Terran Empire will control it soon enough." _From there,_ he thought._ It's only a matter of competent administration. And making sure sophoncy doesn't stagnate._

* * *

Harry watched the tens of thousands of soldiers file into their drop ships, imagining he could hear the thousands of nervous warriors joking and laughing to cover their own doubts and fears. He wondered how many would die in the fights to come. 

"Thirty minutes to reentry. Thirty-one minutes from drop." Sara's voice filled the ship.

He turned away from the screens and watched the bridge instantly try to look even busier.

A general handed him a pad and he read the data, nodded, then made a notation with a stylus and handed it back.

The ship fell into orbit and dropships launched. As soon as they hit the ground, Marines and Droids poured out, securing their landing sites, then clearing the cities and processing evidence.

Forty eight hours later, the drop ships launched and it was as if they had never been there. Fields of magic manipulated by War-Magiis stripped the land and air of traces of Terran technology then they departed, the ships on war footings, officers and enlisted on four-on-eight-off schedules.

* * *

Hinata giggled. "I like that. My wrists hurt, though." 

He smiled at her. "You're such a fleb, sometimes."

Hinata stuck her tongue out at him, then sat up and rubbed her wrists where the scarves had been tied too tight. She ignored the wet spot she was sitting in then blinked when a pink light began flashing. "What's that?"

Sara's avatar appeared, her costume's visage that of Alex DeLarge—though with a sheer costume and a katana—in A Clockwork Orange. The image smiled at both of them. "It means the scanners have picked up multiplying cells inside your body. In other words," her accent shifted to Cockney, "'e's knocked ya up right en' propa, wot."

Harry put his hand to his forehead as Hinata squealed in joy.

"Get dressed, lass," the AI told her. "The medicos are on their way."

"That accent was fucking terrible," he told her and pressed the switch to clean the room as Hinata pulled on her thin shift.

The door slid open and a woman in a white labcoat was revealed, followed by two Gorvarians—two meter tall exoskeleton clad 'jellyfish'—carrying her gear.

"Your Majesty."

Harry motioned her in and went to the wet bar, fixing himself a drink as the doctor gave Hinata a brief, yet thorough, physical. "Do you want to know the sex?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. After three hundred sons and four hundred plus daughters, he didn't care anymore.

"I want to know," Hinata said as she stood, stretching.

Harry didn't hear. A blue ghost appeared, watching him from outside his window. Hermione smiled at him and winked, then faded away. He took a deep swallow as prescience took over his mind. "It's twins. A boy and a girl," he told them.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, my lord. Twins."

"I'm going out for a walk." He disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, surprised at Harry's cold tone.

The doctor shook her head and left the room. Sara's image appeared and she smiled sadly. "The last time he had twins a very wise old hag made a prediction. His next set of twins would cause a war that would decimate seventy percent of sophont life."


	9. Chapter 9

Another short update. Sorry.

* * *

Harry floated an inch above the hull of his ship, a hazy black field blocking the radiation and light from the sun they were heading towards. Cocking his head, he looked in on Hinata, sitting in his rocking chair, cycling through baby names. He felt his hand rising, the Force welling around his being, ready to crush the life in her womb. His hand stopped. It dropped and he looked to the secretion hole that was the beginning of this universe.

Even with magic, he could discern nothing, save for the absolute lack of heat seeping through the fields he maintained around himself. Sara's hologram appeared and began signing that they were thirty eight seconds from their targets.

He dropped through the ship and used his shadow form to rapidly follow electrical impulses on their route to the bridge. Shifting back, he dropped into his seat and spoke. "Tac report. Arm all weapons. Prepare for global sterilization." Holograms floated in front of him, reporting on the planet and ships they approached.

His ships opened fire. There was no warning, no order to surrender. Harry had only one goal. Eradicate the Sith. All collateral damage was nothing before his power.

"I have killed mothers and their babies. I have killed great philosophers, proud young warriors and revolutionaries. I have killed the evil, the good, the intelligent, the weak and the beautiful. I have done this in the service of the Sophoncy and I have never once shown any mercy," whispered a voice in his ear. Harry ignored it. It was only his conscience. And it was lying as usual.

* * *

Hinata watched from across the bridge as Harry ordered a cup of Dagreshian tea. 

Bored, she idly kicked the padded panel in front of her as the technician finished fixing the console's damaged display beside her. The rune panel on it protecting it from the magic auras had cracked and the magicks crackling through the ship had imploded the display. It had been a pretty fireworks display aside from the minor burn it caused the young female sophont manning it.

Their ships were tracking the trail of one ship that had escaped. Long-range sensors revealed it was heading to a massive space station, hidden in an hitherto unknown bramble patch of space with open hyperspace lanes to Republic space.

"Sire, we're receiving an Imperial eyes only transmission. Ships unknown."

Harry turned and stared at the small shimmering of light in front of him. A blink of his eyes activated the transmission and he waited.

The shimmer of light disappeared as an immense flash filled the space in front of the fleet.

Three ships were revealed, wholly unlike any known in the Imperium or in the Republic. They were dark, twisted, covered with runes. As if a normal sleeper ship had been twisted by an enormous being, angry at it. Blood-red runes glowed with sick power, then the screens activated, showing three elderly men, just as twisted and old looking.

"My liege," they spoke at once. "We serve to live and live to serve."

"There are open pathways. Are you prepared?"

"We exist to destroy."

The screens blanked as Hinata approached Harry. "What are they?"

"The destroyers of paths, the enders of life. They patrol the outskirts and end that which would threaten the empire. They volunteered for the duties fifteen thousand years ago," he softly told her. "They left behind all they knew to travel in ships that would warp them, destroy their minds. The only thing that keeps them sane are the wards on the ship, holding them to my will. Wards they designed themselves. Soon they'll die. When the Empire no longer needs them. And I'll stand at their graves and sacrifice a planet's ransom to their memories. Because they were my greatest friends."

He walked off the bridge. She rushed to follow him as an admiral watched the door close behind them, then settled into the command chair. "I have command."

The AI appeared and nodded. "Command transferred."

* * *

Cort studied the prisoners, their clothing hanging off of them in strips and dried blood covering their body. Their torture was against the laws of the Imperium but Cort had kept them hidden away in a fortress few knew about and financed out of the funds set aside for helping planets struck by natural disasters. 

His daughter entered the room, glanced at the prisoners, then turned back to him. "Sir, your ship awaits you. Seven days traveling time to rendezvous with The Emperor."

He could hear the smile in her voice and resisted the urge to slap some sense into her. The Emperor was like a father to him and his daughter's crush on the man seemed the most disturbing thing.

"Load them aboard. His Highness can decide what to do with child killers. It's always amusing what he does to them."

His daughter smiled behind her mask. The darkness in her father's tone reminded her why she liked the Emperor so much. He walked so well between Lightness and Dark, that the Emperor was a uniform gray.

* * *

Hinata half-listened to the briefing from the Admiral as she sipped at her tea. Her mind was more on how rough Harry had been with her that morning. She had had to take an analgesic just so she could walk unimpeded, though she admitted to herself she had greatly enjoyed being dominated and how he had rotated his hips on the down strokes. 

"Highness?"

She blinked when she realized the person was referring to her and turned. It was her new handmaiden. "Yes?"

"It's time for your new training regimen to begin."

Hinata nodded and followed.

In a room that was fully sealed off from anyone seeing in, Tsunade set up an easel, then placed a thick posterbook on it. Flipping it open, she began, "Long ago, in the countries of the Ninja Clans, there were nine demons. As each demon aged, they grew another tail until they lost in battle and then they were frozen at that level. All of the tails were numbered, one through nine, on the different demons.

"The one tailed demon was a Tanuki, a now extinct raccoon-dog. Nekomata was a two tailed cat. Three Tails was a turtle. Four tails was a cockatrice. Five was a Houkou. Six a Raiju. Seven a phoenix, twisted by dark magicks before his arrival in Japan. Eight a dragon. Nine was a fox. The most dangerous of them all. For he had greater intelligence, cunning, and in time, made a deal with his gaoler."

Tsunade flipped to a new page.

"All of the demons were sealed into people. To ensure they would end up dying when that person died. Some of the containers were driven off. Others let their prisoners take over permanently. In the end, it was decided that one being could contain them forever, hopefully never failing in his duty." Hinata gasped and Tsunade nodded. "Yes. His Highness accepted all of them into him. It's one of his darkest secrets. It's the cause of his more manic moments, for there are always nine voices in his mind, whispering, threatening, begging for release. That's why we made the deal. Why we ninja are his weapons. We fight for a man willing to give up his own sanity just to help us.

"Now we go back to nine-tails for a moment. He was once held in a young ninja named Naruto. His Highness met him one day and made a deal with the young man. He would always be watched by the Emperor's Own, then when his life ended, the Demon would be imprisoned again. Naruto agreed immediately. Though his training helped keep the demon at bay, he was slowly allowing it out all too often. There were fears the demon was going to escape at his death as it was. It had happened in two other cases.

"With the power of all nine demons at his beck and call, the Emperor decided it was time to leave Earth for a while. Many Shinobi began to call him 45 tail demon in jest, until one day a Ninja said it to his face. There was a moment of silence, then the Emperor laughed and slapped the man on the back.

"It was at shortly after this time we were ready to send out our first colony ship. He left his descendant in charge of the throne and left."

The lesson of the history of Hidden Ninja Villages continued until they were alerted it was time to join the Emperor for dinner.


End file.
